Discovery
by nicole10493
Summary: What would you do if your family lied to you about its past? What if your fascination with pirates and an unlucky event lead you to an adventure on the seas, where you have to find out your family's true past the hard way? Meet Andie. This is her story.WE
1. Prologue

Yay! I'm finally over _all_ of my writer's block thanks to my bff Emelie! Thanks, Ems! I don't think I could've done it without you!

So, after hours of being up last night on how to start this story, I finally figured it out and got my mood up to write this story (yay!) And just so you know, this is the last time I'm changing up this first chapter since I like how this turned out a _LOT_ more than previously planned. I might change the POV every now and then, but for now, it's just 1st POV from my main character, which I created myself:D

This chapter is going to be in the present, but my character (Andie) is going to "tell" you guys how she got where she is, so I hope that won't cause any confusion.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own POTC or anything related to POTC, just Andie and anyone else you don't recognize from the movies.

That said, enjoy the story!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Man this town is busy!_ I thought to myself while roaming around the streets of Port Royal. My friends Samantha, who likes to be called Sammie, and Catherine, who likes to be called Cat, and I are all in Port Royal, Jamaica, but only for a little while, perhaps just for the next few days. Our ship from London is taking us, as well as other people, to an island. I forget its name, but all I remember is that it wasn't Port Royal. Port Royal is such a lovely place and all, only there's one thing I don't like: the classes of society. There are those people who are not poor, but aren't really rich, either. I believe you would call those people the "middle-class" citizens of Port Royal. There were those who were so poor, they lived in shacks or out on the filthy dirt roads of this town. And then, this town contains people who are highly respected throughout the whole community, such as the Admiral, Commodore, military men, and the Governor.

It is rumored that the former governor of Port Royal was killed by an evil man, Lord Cutter Bucket, I believe his name was, of the East India Trading Company. Interesting name, if you ask me. But, it might've been different because how in the world should I know his name? I never even paid attention during government class at school in England! I was practically bored to _death_ in that so-called class. I mean, the teacher, Mrs. Warrenbaker, talked and talked about her opinions _constantly_ during class, believing that we were children and teenagers that had no brains and could not _think_ even to save our lives. She would discuss how the East India Trading Company is all good and doing better to the world by ridding pirates and those convicted of piracy in one way or another. However, about 22 years ago, it is said that there was a catastrophic battle in the Caribbean. The worst part is that it took place during a _maelstrom_! Talk about hell being raised to the earth!

Luckily Mrs. Burke wasn't here to hear me think that, or else I would be in _serious_ trouble (as if I'm not already!). I loved how Mrs. Burke would let us express ourselves in our writings and all! But, she wouldn't mind us expressing ourselves and writing our opinions on issues _to an extent._ If it rebelled against the ideas of the government in any way, or was on a subject of some sort that normal young ladies would not discuss, you could get in trouble since that was not tolerated at Ms. Olivia Jane Pettigrew's Boarding School for the Higher-Status Girls. Talk about a long name for a school overloaded with short-tempered teachers! I remember one time not too long ago we were assigned to write about our views on piracy (don't ask me how we could do that without getting in trouble because I have no idea how). I never really found piracy necessarily a bad thing. Fine, they stole things from other people, but there are a few of our own in London that stole as well! Pirates were known for their "play dates" with the wenches, too. Hell, there are _several_ men in London that dated and had one night stands with women thirty years younger than them! Besides, pirates might do bad things, but that doesn't mean that they're _all_ bad or at least don't have bad hearts. And, you may call me odd if you'd like, but I'd find meeting a pirate rather fascinating instead of frightening.

I mentioned all of this and more in my essay about pirates and their acts of piracy. The next day, though, Mrs. Burke pulled me aside after class and we had a little talk about what I _can_ write and what I _can't_ write. What I wrote fell into the category of "What-I-Can't-Writes".

Later that afternoon, I had no classes, so I decided to go to the school library and read a few books. It was just my luck when I was able to find a few books about piracy. One was called _Foxx's Guide to Piracy,_ another _Pirata__ Codex: __The__ Code of the Pirates_ by some Johnston guy. But the last one _really _fascinated me: _Famous Pirates and Their Curses._ I looked at the table of contents, and I came across _The Curse of the Flying Dutchman_. I remembered that that ship was mentioned in the lesson about the "Final Battle" (you know, the battle with the maelstrom). Just as I was about to turn to the page about the _Dutchman's_ curse, I heard footsteps approach me. It turned out to be Ms. Inman, the school librarian. She noticed the book in my lap and the two on the stand by my side. Not even a second later, she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my chair…out of the library. It was clear she wasn't in a good mood, but why would she have books about piracy in her library if she didn't want anyone reading them?

A few minutes later, I was in Mrs. Oxford's office, or in other words, the office belonging to the school's headmistress. Apparently, she had company: Mrs. Burke sitting in a chair by Mrs. Oxford's desk with papers in her hands , Ms. Inman at the entryway with me in hand, and Mrs. Warrenbaker with her bunched-up ,wrinkly face stood by the bookshelves beside Mrs. Oxford's desk. I remember asking them what was going on, and they said nothing in response for what seemed like eternity; I only received cold glares and stares in return.

It turned out that all of my actions at the school lately have been causing a lot of trouble. My actions and beliefs about ceratin subjects, my view on pirates and piracy overall, had gotten to the point that the school could have gotten into a lot of trouble for allowing a teenage girl to write such ideas. The higher officials, from the king to the EITC itself, could've been lead to believe that my teachers and school have been making us learn all these things to to rebel against the government's beliefs and doings, although the truth is is that all of this rebelling and supporting piracy is all my own doing, not Mrs. Burke's or Mrs. Oxford's or Mrs. Warrenbaker's. Mine. and mine alone.

The elder women looked at me and had a huge discusion with me. After much debate and what seemed to be an eternity, they decided not to play any risks any longer. As much as it hurt them to do this, or so they _said_, I was to be expelled from Ms. Olivia Jane Pettigrew's Boarding School for the Higher-Status Girls. Luckily for me, summer vacation was beginning the next day, so I wouldn't necessarily have to leave alone. I had Sammie and Cat, and it just so happened that they were going to the Caribbean as well, only I had my mother and brother there, Sammie had her aunt, and Cat had her sister and brother-in-law. Not only do we have family in the Caribbean in common, but we all have nicknames. They have Cat and Sammie, I have Andie. My real name is Andrea, but everyone calls me Andie. Not that I like the name Andrea, it's just that….well…it's a little too _proper_ for someone like me. I need something short and quick and easy to say, so when I'm needed for something quick or an emergency, people can just call me Andie. It's just that simple, quick, and easy.

That evening, Sammie, Cat, and I packed our belongings, only to go to the docks early the next morning for our ship to take us to the beautiful, sunny Caribbean.

Just last night, we encountered a ship malfunction. The ship had a small leak that was getting worse by the hour. It wasn't _too_ bad, but we didn't want to play any risks. So, since Port Royal was nearby, the captain decided to stop there and get the ship repaired. Besides, we had to replenish our stocks and necessities anyway.

So here I am, in the busy streets of Port Royal, day two of being stuck in this colony. I have a juicy green apple in hand as I walk around these busy streets alone. Sammie went to look at the dresses, even if she can't afford them at the moment, and Cat decided to join her since the both of them wanted to go look at the guys afterwards. I preferred to just walk around, take in the beautiful scenery and simplicity, or somewhat simplicity, of the town rather than looking at devices created to torture, if not kill, women. Whoever invented the blasted corset is really going to be in pain if they ever cross my sight, even if they're already dead. Actually, I don't know how that would work, but I'd figure out something…

I didn't want to split up from Sammie and Cat, but I wasn't too far away from them, only across the street, really. I now see an empty alleyway, and knowing the curios nature inside of me, I believe I'll take a walk over there and see what happens. It's not like I'm going to get caught and get in trouble…right?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yay! Chapter 1 is done! Woot!

That book Andie was reading earlier: I just created that from the top of my head. If there is any book with that name or something similar to it, and/or there's an author of the same name, well…good for them! I'm not referring to any of those books or anything in any way…it's just some crazy, odd coincidence, okay?

I might not update for a while since it _is_ New Year's and all (which, by the way, Happy New Year's!) and I'm working on another story of mine called _And Then There Were None_. It's the POTC version of the book originally by Agatha Christie. Read it sometime, please, and let me know what you think of it. Thanks:D Now, one more thing to say:

R&R please!


	2. Planning

**A/N**

Here's chapter two! Yay!

Just so you know, I originally made Andie 13, but I'm changing it to 14 so the story could make more sense since there's some things that would amke more sense for a 14 year old to do than a 13 year old (in my opinion).

This originally started with a homework assignment for English for school. We had to choose a theme/genre, and branch off from the sentennce provided for that genre/theme. I chose mystery, since that was the closest to what I wanted to get me started.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and anyone that you haven't heard of in the movies. That's all.

That said, I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I'm an inquisitive fourteen year old girl. I'm curious about my surroundings and people I know; their past, present-state, and perhaps what they had in mind for their future. I never want the specifics, though, just the basic idea since I know my boundaries and it wasn't much of my business about them anyway. As much as I hated it, it is just simply my nature.

However, when it comes to my family history, it was the complete opposite. If I want to know something about my ancestors, I'll ask. If I'm not provided an answer, I would do whatever it took to find out what I want to know.

Back to where we were, I walked through the alley and saw an old boarded-up building. With as much curiosity that I contain, I went ahead and tried to break in.

My first attempt to break the lock on the door failed. I thought some more on how I could open the door and get inside the building. After several minutes, I saw a bench off to the side. I had paid atention to what the man on the ship in my dreams had done. I never knew I needed to know that one day. I grabbed the bench, and with all of my strength, which people who know me say it's stronger than that of an average girl my age, I succeeded in breaking into the building.

As the door opened, I stood at the entrance, gazing in awe. Swords were everywhere. Big swords, elegant swords, unfinished swords, every type of sword imaginable were there, different types scattered around the place. I grabbed a sword with a gold and silver handle. I handled it gently and cautiously while staring at the magnificent sword my hands held. It was so beautiful, I knew I just _had _to have it.

**_Clink! Clank! Clink!_**

I noticed a door, a bigger door, perhaps the main entrance trying to open. Without a second thought, I ran into a nearby room. I observed two men and a woman walk into the room where I once was. One man was ginger-haired, vertically challenged (as how I like to say it), quite the plump one. To his left was another man, tall, black hair, and a moustache and a slight goatee. To his right is who I presume to be his wife since she was holding onto him with her life. What could cause her to be like that? I have no idea. The woman and tall, black-haired man seem to be a couple wanting to buy the place. I don't think they will, since the woman seemed to be absolutely terrifed of the place. I was backing up, aware of what was behind me. When I paid attention to the three strangers, I accidentally stepped on a bag that had something sharp inside.I felt the pointed edge scrape against my foot, but I was able to stifle my cry of pain. But that does not mean I didn't stop from letting silent tears from going down my cheeks. I peeked out to the main room where the swords were. Luckily, the couple and the other man had not noticed my accident, or at least paid no attention to it.

I slowly and carefully moved my right foot away from the bag. There was a small scratch on the bottom of her foot, but miraculously no bleeding considering the wound was a little on the deep side. I returned to exiting the blacksmith's shop even more cautiously and quietly than when I had attempted before. However, I know that my curiosity will eventually get the better of me and I would have to return sometime soon if I ever want that nagging feeling to ever leve me. Yes, you heard me alright. That building has something in it...calling my name (figuratively, of course). I don't know what it could be, but my heart is telling me to go back. My mind opposes the idea of returning to the building, telling me it would be too dangerous to go back.

"Andie?"

I let out a slight yell of surprise. I hadn't expected Cat to pop up all of a sudden behind my back while I was attempting to escape. "Good Lord, Cat! You scared me!"

"Sorry, Andie, but I didn't expect to find you here." She nodded to the smithy behind me.

I could feel sweat drop down my forehead. I was shocked that she had found me here...coming out from _there_... I didn't know what to say. But before I could even say a word, Cat said, "It's okay, Andie. I know you have that adventurous side to you." She patted my shoulder. "That's what I like about you. You do what you think is right, even if it may seem wrong to othersor at the time. Also, you have that adventurous and brave side you always show to the world." I guess I did my "confused" face, as Cat calls it, because she then corrected herself, "Or... well... you at least show it to your friends." I could only smile back at the comment. Cat smiled and finished, "That's what I admire about you. That's one reason why I'm proud to say you're my friend."

I could feel my cheeks turn pink. I loved it when people said something positive about me, but at the same time, I don't like it. I appreciate them looking at the bright side of me, but I guess I don't like all of the attention, or when the compliments go overboard or get to be too much. I couldn't turn down Cat's compliment about me, though. I'm too nice and friendly for that.

"Thanks, Cat," I said, really glad she wasn't Sammie. If it was Sammie who caught me instead, she would probably be scolding me at the moment instead of understanding. Of the three of us, Sammie's the one I guess you could say is the "mother figure" that always protects us and gives us advice for the better. Cat's more of the understanding, encouraging one. And me? I guess I'm the one that always saves everyone's ass. I apologize about the language, but it's true! But you know what? I'm caring, loving, understanding and all, but I'm always the hero (or in my case, I guess you'll have to say "heroine") of the three of us, saving them and anyone else I care about from trouble or an enemy of some sort. As much as it drives me crazy, I like it...saving my friends and anyone I care about. It always leaves a good feeling inside of me.

"Why'd you leave Sammie?" I asked, wondering the whole time why Cat was here and not across the street looking at different torture devices for women.

"Well, the dresses and corsets were too expensive, and since I have no money on me anyway, I thought _Why bother looking if I can't buy them in the first place_?"

I laughed a bit. "You have a point there, Cat."

She chuckled a bit, too.

"What's so funny you two?" We turned around. It was Sammie.

"Oh, nothing," I said smiling.

Sammie walked over to us, shaking her head as if she were our mother, but smiling as she did. "Come on," she said. "We need to get back to the ship. It's almost noon."

Cat nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course she's right," I said still having that smile plastered on my face. "Samantha Marie Morgan is _always_ right." We all got a good laugh out of my comment, and we began our way back to the ship, the _Fair Maiden._

Later that evening after a hearty supper, I went to Sammie's, Cat's, and my sleeping quarters. After I had changed into my nightgown, I saw Cat coming into the small cabin. "Good evening, Ms. Granger. How was your supper?" I asked, smiling as always.

"Quite pleasant, Ms. Rivers. And yours?" she responded in the same joking manner.

"Quite delicious if I may say."

Cat and I laughed. After a few moments, Cat walked over to her chest and pulled out her nightgown while I turned over and got my sketch pad. While she was changing, I asked her, "So, you like my adventurous side, eh?"

She looked at me. "Yes, I do. That's one thing that makes you such a wonderful friend." She smiled as she sat on her bed across from me.

"Do you know how much longer we have here?" I asked, just trying to make conversation.

"I believe Ronald is finishing up on the leak tonight. If he does, we are to leave at dawn and head for St. Joseph. Why?"

"Well," I said, putting my sketch pad off of my lap. "I have a little adventure that you and I could have." I saw her smile at my plan. "But, we'll have to do it quickly, and tonight."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

This might start off a little slow, but it's necessary to explain what's to come for later chapters. Just bare with me please!

Don't forget to review, too:D


	3. Unexpected Surprises

Hey, y'all! I hope your New Year's is going great!

Special thanks to my only reviewer_ Space-Case-Writer13_ for reviewing my story so far! You're the best! And before you begin the next chapter, just so you know, I didn't know what to do for the snores, so I just did several Zs. Also, please excuse any grammar mistakes that are done throughout this chapter because Fanfiction is doing some pretty weird things everytime I try to edit something, so...yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one except for Andie, Sammie, Cat, and anyone else you don't recognize from the movies because I don't have big round black ears.

On to the story!

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Man, can Sammie snore! She might as well be a sleeping boar! I have no idea how on _EARTH_ Cat could sleep with Sammie's snoring, but she's sleeping like an angel with the moonlight shining on her through the window. I knew what I had to do, though.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey!" I whispered, trying to wake her up from her peaceful slumber. "Hey!" I said, a tad bit louder while I was gently shaking her from side to side. "Cat! It's time to wake up!"

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Huh?" she asked, still not fully awake.

I stifled a small chuckle at how funny she looked. I put her appearance to the side and said, "It's time to do my little 'adventure', Cat."

Apparently what I said worked to get Cat's attention because her eyes shot wide open when I whispered the word "adventure". She practically jumped out of her bed, but before she could run to her clothes chest we both heard a loud snore. Cat and I looked at Sammie, entangled in her blanket and her red frizz-ball that she calls hair was everywhere. It's a good thing she usually has it tamed into a braid.

I got up, only to find Cat in a pair of breeches, a white blouse, and putting on a pair of boots.

"That was awfully quick," I said. She usually takes _forever_ to change into a dress. But then again, a dress has a lot more materials required when getting dressed in one, including the corset. I found the clothes in my brother's chest while in London. He was getting his education at the Vincent B. Lamar's Boarding School for Boys, which was across the street from my school. We visited often, even though it was against school rules for us girls to visit boys that went to Lamar's Boarding School. It was the day before he left London when I stole the breeches, shirt, and boots from him. I was only eight and decided that I would need them in case I ever needed to go on another adventure of my own. At the time, the clothes fit loosely, but with a few major adjustments, such as tying the shirt behind me and folding the breeches several times, they were the perfect fit. Now, when I finally have an adventure worth wearing them, it turns out I have outgrown them. Luckily, they fit Cat just right, the clothing not being too tight on her like tights, but nor are they loose enough for her petite, curvy body to be hidden. I was fortunate enough for Roy to give me his breeches and boots by lying to him, saying they would be perfect for my brother. The clothes were a tad big, even for my thin yet broad body, but I did the same adjustments that I did when I was younger with my brother's clothes. Instead of a white shirt, though, like Cat, I had a shirt that was dark red, the shade of wine. I found it in my mother's clothing chest when I was home last, and the smell is that of cinnamon, hidden underneath all of the smell of the sea. It smelled good, but even though my mother had a scent like the sea, she did not smell like cinnamon whatsoever. I supposed it was my father's shirt, since neither Mum nor Liam smell like cinnamon…or a bit of blood. I guess that's probably because my father may have worn it during a battle.

"Andie?" whispered Cat. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I whispered, glad that Cat brought me back to Earth, away from my thoughts. We left the room, disguised in clothing that no young lady of any kind would be caught dressed in…except, of course, Cat and me. We tiptoed down the hall, but froze when we approached the room where Ronald was working on the leak. Captain McKilligan was with him. Their deep, booming voices could probably be heard miles away if they yelled loud enough, but their whispers, which they were doing, could be heard down the hall. Fortunately, we were able to go past that room with no troubles, and we continued to tiptoe out onto the deck.

"Now what?" asked Cat. My eyes scanned the deck. Aha! Stupid Captain McKilligan left the board that lead to the docks out! Just our luck! I grabbed Cat's arm and we ran off the ship, but not so loud since we didn't want to set an alarm off around the ship letting everyone know of our escape.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Andie, what are we doing here?"

I looked at Cat, smiling at how she was looking at the building we were at that morning. She looks so scared and so confused at our location. "You'll see," I said, opening the door to the old smithy. "There's something here that calls my name. I don't know what it is, but...there's something here. It seems like it's waiting for me to find it."

Cat only got confused even further. I ignored it, and we walked inside, Cat lingering behind me. I found the same sword as earlier in the back room. I grabbed the sword as I heard Cat say in awe, "Wow. Who makes all these?"

"The blacksmith, silly," I said, trying to tease her with her act of stupidity.

"I know that, but which blacksmith in the right mind would have ever made _all_ of these swords?"

I can't get back her on that. She has a good point. "Well," I began, still walking around the dusty, neglected place, "this one would be that blacksmith." I saw Cat put a sword down, and walk towards me. "Maybe he had nothing else to do but make swords, and he really needed the money."

"Or," mentioned Cat, "he might've found a girl he liked, but he knew deep down inside that he would never be able to get her, so he made all these swords."

"For what? Killing himself?" I asked. "If that's what he wanted to do, all he would need is one."

"Maybe he made all these to give to the whole Royal Navy so they could all stab him to his death," said Cat, but I hear her voice fading away as a desk in a corner by a cracked glass window. A desk with papers and a pen on it, collecting dust. I approached the old wooden desk. There lays an envelope on top of it. Actually, _several_ envelopes are there. And what do they all have in common? They all say the same thing: _Elizabeth_. One might say _My Dear Elizabeth_, another _Elizabeth, my love_, and one that just simply says _Elizabeth_.

"This man has an obsession," I heard Cat say, smirking at the fact that this blacksmith was apparently in love. She was behind me, overlooking my shoulder at the all the papers and letters on the desk. I didn't say anything; there's nothing _to_ say. I grabbed a letter that was off to the side. It read:

_Elizabeth,_

_My love and passion for you has only elevated beyond the Heavens since the day you rescued me. _

_Rescued me?_ I thought. I shook the matter from my head, continuing to read:

_This has__ taken me several times to write, because I want the final one to be perfect, just for you. I love your blonde hair and how it flies when the wind blows and I adore your scent of the sea and lavender. Sometimes, though, I can smell vanilla or strawberries instead. Your laughter is sweet and delicate, but your determination and __sense of adventure is strong. How strong? Do not ask, for all I know and care is that it is strong enough to rebel against society and your father's rules. _

_Wow, this woman has some issues_ I thought. I loved how this man knew how to write; it was so…._romantic_. It kind of reminds me of how Liam does his poetry. I read on:

_You stand up for what you think is right, even when it may seem wrong in the views of others, but deep down inside, both you and I __know it is right and for the better_

I skimmed through the letter. It was two pages long, front and back. I tucked the letter, as well as a few other letters and the beautiful feather pen, into my black leather overcoat. They writing captivated me so much, I decided to have it and read it when I continue my voyage to St. Joseph.

When I finished putting the letters and pen in my coat, I glanced to the left, only to find a square object covered in an off-white cloth. Islowly walk over to the covered object. I now see a bit of red on it. _It's the object that scraped my foot earlier. _I bend down as I hear Cat say, "Andie? What is it?"

I paid no mind to her questions. I am too busy in my thoughts to answer. I pick up the object, careful not to scrape its sharp edges against my palms. I set it by the window by the desk so I could see the square object better in the bright moonlight. I uncover the object, only to find something very fascinating. I feel tears silently coming down my cheeks.

"Andie, what is it?"

I turn around and face Cat. I almost forgot she was even there.

**Cat's POV**

Seeing Andie crying because of a painting means that the painting holds something very powerful and meaningful to her since she rarely ever cries. If anyone cries, it's usually me. I keep on asking her what's wrong, calling her name, but all I receive is nothing in response. I don't recognize the people in the painting. They are a man and woman, perhaps a young couple, no older than twenty-two years of age. The man looks quite handsome, if you ask me, with his brown curls tucked away into a ponytail, and his deep-chocolate eyes twinkling their way into your heart. But, his hair and eyes hold some familiarity to me. Have I met him before? Perhaps in England, or somewhere else? Or maybe right here in Port Royal?

The woman next to him looked like an angel with her blonde hair pinned up in a bun, but some hair managed to get down from the bun and be the free waves the were. Her eyes were brown, too, darker than the man's. However, her eyes were a brown that was sweet and elegant, whereas the man's were caring, romantic, and youthful. This man and woman seem to make the absolute perfect couple, meant for one another. Whoever painted this painting did an exquisite job, especially adding the details to make it seem even _more _real.

I called Andie's name one more time, a little softer. She looks like a little angel, sitting there on the dirt floor on her knees, her sea blue eyes facing my honey hazel ones. I don't know what to do. I don't even know if there's anything I _can_ do! Being the good best friend I am, I kneel beside her, embracing her into a gentle, friendly hug as she continues to silently cry. I wish there was something I could do to cheer her up…..

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Andie's POV**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Andie?"

Why can't Cat just stop questioning my doings and just follow along? That's the one thing I never understood about Cat. Right now, she's reminding me of Sammie, being all caring and protective and all. But, who am I to blame? She's just being a good best friend, that's all. Besides, friends _are_ to be there for each other for the good and the bad, right?

"Andie!" yelled Cat. It wasn't too loud, but loud enough to grab my attention. "I understand you are a bit sad right now. I don't know why, and I suppose it's not my place to know why-" _Yeah__, you're right. It's _not_ your place to know, or at least right now__-_ "but you must listen to me, or at least acknowledge my comments."

"I'm sorry, Cat," I apologized. "I really am. It's just that…." I sighed.

"Look, you can take that painting with you if you'd like-" _YES! _Finally_ she completely trusts me and my actions!_ – "even though I don't quite understand or at least know the significance of it, but if it's something really special to you, then, yeah, why not take it?" Cat walked over to me and said, "Besides, it _is_ small enough to put into your coat so it doesn't look so suspicious."

_Yeah, just barely_ I thought. The edge of it was able to make my stomach look square, not an oval or whatever shape is normal for a stomach.

With the painting, as well as the letters and pen in tow, Cat and I left the smithy.

"Something's not right," said Cat. "It feels…eerie." I knew what she meant. When we arrived into the town earlier that evening, it didn't feel like this.

"Just ignore it," I told her, being the braver of the two of us. "We're almost to the docks." I turn around to make sure Cat is still following me, but all I see is an empty street with a black cat crossing the dirt road.

_**TBC**_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I hope your 2008 has been great (so far)!

Yeah, I guess I'll make this a two-parter chapter. I was going to introduce one of the bad guys originally, but I didn't want to make this chap _too_ long (it took about 4 pages on Microsoft Word, the longest chapter I've probably done YET), so I just decided to stop there, let the suspense build up. I might post later on today or tomorrow, though, depending on how much I get done and my mood. I really like how this is going so far, and I _love_ what I have in store! In case if you're confused, the explanation of the painting will be brought up later on in the story. But, it kind of plays a key role in what is to come.

As always, R&R **_please_**! Reviews ALWAYS make my day! You have no idea how happy I get when I receive reviews!


	4. Confusion

In case you got confused, _italicized_ is the thoughts of the character, unless told otherwise.

Once again, thanks to Space-Case-Writer13 for reviewing! Thanks, you're such a diamond, mate!

**Warning: **Some major POV changes ahead, and some minor cursing, which I put in to add more emotion to the situations that are about to occur, and what the characters would probably actually say. Sorry about that, though.

**Disclaimer:** Same as the last chap

I'll just shut-up now so you can continue the story. :D

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Cat?" I called down the dark alley.

I'm really not starting to be scared, but I'm starting to worry since I'm the one who mentioned to do this in the first place. It's my fault she's gone. Before I can for my dear friend again, my mouth is covered with a hand…a dirty, filthy hand for that matter. I squirm in the person's grasp. He may be short, but he is quite strong. His voice leads me to believe he's in his forties when he orders me to stay calm. But, that's just it: I can't.

"Now, the captain will be seeing ye," he says in a surprisingly controlled voice, "_Miss Turner_."

_**What?!** Who's this 'Miss _Turner_' you speak of? I'm _definitely_, for one thing_, NOT_ this Miss Turner you're searching for! _I thought, practically screaming in rage in my mind. I was yelling so hard in my mind, I was starting to give myself a headache. Or is that because he may have drugged me? I don't know, but if he did, it wore off pretty quickly because as soon as I saw Cat in the arms of a taller, skinnier, and perhaps younger, kidnapper, my eyes went wider than they ever have before. I squirmed even more within the grasp of my captor, wanting to release one of my best friends ever from her fate, her captor, and not have her deal with this. _There goes the brave part of me that I hate so much! _I think, only to shake it away so my mind can get back to the present. Then I remember something. It was in one of the books I constantly read at the library at school in London.

"Uncover her mouth," Cat's kidnapper says, nodding his head to me while still holding onto Cat. "I think she's trying to say something." _Damn right I am!_

My captor does as he's told, even though I can sense he regrets it. The skin around my mouth feels weird, like it's breathing again, since my kidnapper's grip was so tight. Then it donned on me: I should talk now before it's too late.

**Cat's Captor's POV**

"She goes free!" I heard the brunette say.

_Did I hear her right?_ I thought to myself as I heard her say this. The phrase sounds so…._familiar_. Aha! It was back when we had Poppet held captive on our ship, and her beloved blacksmith came to rescue her! I can't remember his name….it's been too long since I last saw him take on the duties of the _Dutchman_. Good man, though, I remember _that_.

"What?" I heard Uncle P ask her.

"She goes free," the brunette said again, this time in a lower, more controlled tone, but through gritted teeth. I could tell this lass here is getting mad. Her glare reminds me of Poppet, but also Poppet's lover, too.

The blonde, who is under my care, is starting to squirm. I take my hand off of her mouth, which stops the squirming. The blonde asks the brunette, "What?" Apparently, she's confused, too. I have no idea what I'm doing here. My captain only told Uncle P about what we're supposed to do. But from the looks of it, it appears that Poppet got busy, and we're to kidnap her daughter.

Now the brunette one, who I guess is Poppet's daughter, turns to face Uncle P. "I don't know what either of you….you….-"

"Pirates?" asked Uncle P, trying to finish her sentence.

"Pirate _kidnappers_ are doing here, but take me, not Cat," the brunette gestured over here to the blonde. "I don't know what she is to you, but do as I say and release her. Then take me to your captain, and I'll be _more_ than happy to obey your captain's wishes."

**Cat's POV**

"Andie!" I yell. "Don't do this!"

I don't know much about pirates, or at least as much as Andie, but to my knowledge, they enjoy their "play" time with women, especially young ladies like us. I'm not going to let that happen to not only me, but my friend as well, the one who I suppose they really want.

My mouth is still free to speak, so I ask Andie, "What's going on, Andie? Why is this happening?"

Before Andie could respond, her bald, fat captor covered her mouth with his filthy dirt-covered hands. He says to my captor, "You heard Miss Turner here!" _Miss __**Turner**_I thought. _Who the bloody hell is this Miss __**Turner**__ they speak of?_ I normally don't curse…actually, NEVER have I ever cursed except for now. Obviously, I'm enraged, or else why would I have cursed?

**Andie's POV**

_Uh-oh_ I thought. _Cat's _definitely _not h__appy. Poor thing is so confused__ as well as I am. And I'm _still _confused about this whole bloody "Miss Turner" thing!_

My captor continues to speak, "Release the dumb blonde! She's probably no use to us anyway! I doubt it if she's the one the captain wants!"

I can tell he's getting mad at Cat's kidnapper. Poor guy looks as though he has no idea what he's doing. But why should I feel sympathy for him? He has one of my best friends in his grasp being held captive! Or, at least he _did,_ because he obeyed my captor, who I presume to be his boss, and released her.

"Go!"I try to say. "_Go!_"

"What're ye tryin' te say, missy?" my pirate kidnapper asks me. _If you release my bloody mouth you'll hear what I have to say you bloody rum-soaked pirate!_

He releases my mouth to my liking, and I yell to Cat, "Go! Go back to the ship! I'll be fine!" _Uh-huh. Yeah. Suuuuuure, you'll be fine! Being kidnapped by pirates in a foreign city is safe, safe, safe! And mighty fine, fine, fine!_

I can tell Cat doesn't believe me, but she can tell I'm serious about her leaving. She realizes that she needs to leave, too, and goes ahead and makes a run for it. I'm glad that she did so she isn't harmed anymore…I hope.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

I'm onboard this ship…a ship with black sails. The _Black Pearl_, I believe it is called. I read something in the book of pirate curses while at the school library in London that had something about this ship. It was once under a curse set by Cortez and all these Aztec coins he had and all. I can't quite remember it, but I _do_ remember something about her captain and crew. It said something like "The _Black Pearl_ is crewed by the damned, and captained by someone so evil, that Hell itself spat him back out".

I'm taken into the Captain's Cabin, where a man with a grey, scraggly beard and a big, wide-brimmed hat with a feather tucked inside it. He had a monkey on his shoulder that screeched when I came in.

"Ah," said the man. "It is so good of you to come this fine evening, Miss Turner."

_There we go about the Miss __**Turner**__ rubbish again!_

His face seemed familiar. Aha! There was a drawing of him in the book I read about the pirate curses and that of the _Pearl_!

"Captain Hector Barbossa, I presume?" I asked, not moving an inch away from the door.

He looked at me oddly, confused, his head tilted to the left. "Why, yes, I am Captain Barbossa."

Before he could say anything else, I continued on, "You are that captain Hell spat back itself, and your crew is under that horrid, cruel Aztec gold curse set by Cortez!"

Barbossa stepped closer to me. "I _used_ te be that captain, and me crew _used _te be that crew." He stopped a few feet away from where I was standing, loking at my confused face, because I really _am_ confused. "I thought you'd know that that curse was broken many years ago by your parents."

"My _parents_?" I asked, the latter word of the phrase coming out almost in a squeak. I was _really_, beyond _extremely_ confused now. My parents have never, _ever_ been associated with piracy!

I could tell Captain Barbossa was getting mad, but he was getting confused as well, probably just as confused as I am. _Maybe they really _did_ need Cat back there in Port Royal_ I thought. _Maybe her parents disguised her last name to __Granger so no one would be suspicious about her family's past._

My thoughts were interrupted by Barbossa's question, "Aren't ye Miss Turner?-" _Uh, what do you think, Hector?_- "The daughter of Captain William Turner II of the _Flying Dutchman_? The child of Pirate King and Captain Elizabeth Swann Turner of the _Empress_?"

_Who in the bloody name are those people?! Certainly not my parents!_

Once I calmed down, I surprisingly calmly responded, "Not that I know of." Captain Barbossa's eyes went wide in surprise, probably to my answer. After a slight pause of silence, I continued, "My mother's name is Beth, and I don't know about my father."

**Barbossa's POV**

_How could this missy here not know about her father? And how could she not know about the curse of the _Pearl,_ or at least the truth of it? __How could she not know about Will by now? __What has Mrs. Turner taught this young lass of hers?_

"Beth, you say," I said, stroking my frizzy beard. "Short for Elizabeth, I presume?" I walk over to the young lass. Apparently, she wasn't confused, nor was she angered. She was just standing there, arms crossed across her chest. I approached her, asking along the way, "And may I inquire as to _why _ye don't know about yer father?"

The young lass dropped her arms, her eyes looking towards the floor. "He's- he's dead."

I laughed at her dumbness. _She's truly young Turner's daughter. She shows the naïve, gullible side of him when he was younger, and still probably has at times. _

"Master Ragetti! Master Pintel!" I yelled. My voice is loud enough for them to hear me outside from the deck. That's why I'm such a good captain… or _partly_ why. The two silly crewmembers walked in. "Take this young lass to the brig."

The young lass's eyes went wide. "What?!" she asked, trying to release herself from the grip of Masters Pintel and Ragetti. As the two of them left with Ms. Turner, or whom I believe is Ms. Turner, in tow, I knew that there was one way for certain to find out whether or not she's the Turner's lass…

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**A/N** You know the drill!


	5. A Favor

Once again, special thanks to **Space-Case-Writer13** for being such a dedicated reviewer! I'd like to also add **midnightsprite, Rory4, **and **the-american-hockey-girl** for reviewing as well and not making space-case the only one reviewing. Thanks, luvs! You're such diamonds, mates!

This took almost six pages on Microsoft Word! Longest chap for me to write yet! Woot! And this should also be the last chapter for severe POV changes (or at least for a _long __**long**_ time)! Woot (again)!

**Warning:** POV changes ahead! Starts off with Cat and Sammie, then the POV will change to Barbossa, and eventually back to Andie….where the POV should be.

**Disclaimer: **Need I really say this anymore? Everyone knows I don't own POTC, just the things you wouldn't get from the movies…..

Now enough with the jib-jabber and I'll just go ahead and let y'all read:

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Cat's POV**

_Good, she's still asleep._ As I lay down on my bed, I just stared off into another world, thinking and reenacting everything that just happened in my head. I knew I should've stopped her from another one of her crazy "adventures" as she would put it. It's actually one of her adventures that brought us together, to be friends, in the first place. I miss those days when her definition of "adventure" was a simple one, one that wouldn't get us in trouble, or at least a lot of it...one that didn't involve us being held hostage and Andie kidnapped.

Boy, I'm going to be in for it when Sammie awakes and finds out! I just hope it's not any time soon….I see the rays of dawn peeking into our cabin through the window. Was it really that early in the morning when we left? I don't know, but the ship is fixed and we're going to set sail…without Andie.

I can't sleep, even though I should try. Maybe when we set sail again for St. Joseph I can sleep again. Until then, though, I guess I shall go take a walk up on deck…that is, once I change into a dress.

**Sammie's POV**

I awoke to find the sun shining into my cabin, the one I share with Cat and Andie. Speaking of which, they aren't in bed. I suppose they went out on deck for a stroll or something. Besides, knowing how I love to have an overdose of sleep whenever possible, I guess it is around noon or so. I hear men and other people working on deck, and I feel the swaying of the ship against the tides a little stronger than when I had fallen asleep. Had we set sail again? Are we finally heading to St. Joseph after all this time? There's only one way to find out…

**Cat's POV (again)**

I was leaning against the railing after Ronald, who prefers to be called Ron, and I had a little chat. We were discussing our journeys so far and all…I believe he's taking a liking to me. He's not too bad himself, either. Brown hair with a bit of ginger-hair mixed in as well. His blue eyes are _so_ dramatic and gorgeous and romantic…much like the sea. But, the fact they're blue and staring into my hazel eyes reminds me of Andie and her blue eyes.

I glance to my left, away from the railing, only to find…..SAMMIE?! What is _she _doing up so early? Is she feeling alright? Oh, Lord, I don't want to deal with her right now about the issue with Andie! She's always cranky and grumpy when she wakes up, _especially_ if it's this early! Oh, Lord, what am I going to do _now_?! When she finds out about our best friend being kidnapped by some strange pirates we don't even know, her red, frizzy hair might as well be flames since they're bound to sooner or later due to the amount of fury held inside her, plus the free grumpiness and all that comes with the package.

Sammie may be my best friend in the whole world, next to Andie, but she's the _last_ person I want to see right now!

**Sammie's POV**** (again)**

As soon as I reached the deck I saw Cat to my left, against the railing. I saw her glance at me, but instead of the usual grins and giggles, she turned into complete stone and fear. I understand I may not be the happiest person when I wake up, but that's no excuse. I'm not _that_ fearsome…am I?

_"_Cat?" I call, walking over to her to make sure everything's alright. "Cat, what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," was the response I got, and a smile. It wasn't the usual smile I would get from her. It seemed more…_forced? Fake?_ Just not the same smile I've been greeted with for years. I could tell something was the matter with her, but I guess I shouldn't press the matter. Instead, I begin to talk about my observations.

Trying to make conversation, I say, "I awoke this morning to find you and Andie not in bed. I found you up here, on deck, but Andie's nowhere to be seen."

**Cat's POV (again)**

_That's because she's been kidnapped and probably worse by some pirates! _

"Oh really? That's interesting," I calmly said. _Keep your calm, Catherine. Everything will be alright if you keep your cool. She probably won't suspect a thing if you at least _attempt_ to be normal. But there's the key word: _probably. "Did you try the crow's nest? She likes to be up there and look at the horizon when the sun rises."_ Let's see if Sammie's gullible enough to buy that! But wait, she might since that _is _what Andie does in the morning! Shoot!_

"Huh," said Sammie, folding her arms across her chest. "I didn't think of that. I normally sleep in so late I didn't even know she did that."

"Well," I replied, "now you do." _Come on, Cat! Just tell her! No! She's going to _kill _you! She's going to kill you even more if you don't tell her any sooner! You can't just tell her up here on deck with everyone else around! _

"I think I'm going to go to bed again," said Sammie. _That might be good. But then again, couldn't that be bad, too?_

Sammie was making her way down the stairs to the hallway. I followed behind her, but quietly so she doesn't suspect she's being followed.

Well, that didn't work because now she's turned around, asking me, "What is it, Cat? Is something bothering you?"

_Uh, YES! Our best friend in the whole world got kidnapped by pirates! What else could be the matter?!_ "Um, no. No, Sammie, nothing's the matter." As soon as she turned around to enter the room, I let out a huge sigh of relief. It's a good thing Sammie didn't hear me, or at least ignored it if she did.

"Queer," said Sammie, arms folded across her chest. It looks as if she's investigating the room. Before I could ask what was so odd, she continued, "I thought Andie would be back in the room by now." She turned around and faced me. I involuntarily winced. _Her suspicions are getting higher by the minute, Catherine! Just _tell _her! _

Before Sammie could ask me what's the matter (again), I said, "Andie-and-I-went-out-last-night-and-went-tothe-blacksmith's-shop-for-another-one-of-her-adventures. There-was-this-painting-you-see-and-"

"Cat, what are you trying to say?" Sammie asked while walking closer to me, her eyebrows raised in suspicion. _"Catherine?"_ she repeated in a lower tone. I know she's getting furious now; she used my full name, and we never use each other's full names unless in a very serious situation. Also, I can see her red hair turning into red flames.

_Just TELL HER! _"Andie was….kidnapped," I managed to say, the last word a little faster and almost in a squeak.

Sammie's eyes went wide. "_WHAT _did you just say?"

"Andie….w-was….kidnapped?"

"And how did this happen?" I could tell Sammie was getting furious. So, I told her the story, from the moment Andie woke me up all the way through now. "Good Lord! Poor Andie! What should we do now?"

"What _can _we do?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"What can we do?" Sammie repeated as in disbelief to what I just said. "What _can _we _do_? Catherine, we should tell Captain McKilligan and the rest of the crew, go back to Port Royal, and alert the Royal Navy! _That's _what we can do!"

"It's not that easy," I said. "I agree with the returning to Port Royal part, but we can't just go around and ask the Royal Navy to participate in her rescue! She needs _us_, her _friends_, to rescue her!"

Sammie just stood there by the closed door, slowly nodding her head. "You know that wouldn't be easy as well, Cat." _She's right_. "All that we _can _do, which is completely normal, is keep Andie in our prayers and hope for the best." _As much as it pains me so, Sammie's right. The only thing that would make sense, if we didn't want to alert the captain, would be to keep Andie in our prayers and hope for the best of her. _

"Or," Sammie began, "why don't we just tell Captain McKilligan and left him deal with the issue?"

"Because he already has a lot on his mind," I answered, now standing at the foot of my bed. "Besides, he already has a ship with more people than it can handle. What's one passenger less to him anyway?"

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Barbossa's POV**

As I was walking across me cabin, I heard a loud thump from below. I went to the door with Jack on me shoulder and exited the room, only to be greeted by an empty deck. _Strange_. _There seems te be no one up here._ I approached the stairs that led below to the sleeping quarters. _No one's up and about. They're all sleeping like pigs and monkeys in their cots! _I could not help but wonder if it was the lassie that was brought onboard my vessel. Surely, if it was her, _surely _she's Turner's lass. No one else but Will and Jack know that trick…whatever it is. I walk over te the brig area of the ship. As I do, I feel something behind me. As I do, someone punches me….._really_ hard. Harder than anyone ever has before!

**Andie's POV**

_That should do it._ I've probably never been prouder of myself: punching a man older than me…a _pirate. _A pirate _captain_! He doesn't get knocked out as much as I'd liked him to be, though. He recovered fairly quickly and as I was about to let him have another piece of me, he grabbed my arm, my fist just _centimeters_ away from his nose.

"I wouldn't be doin' that, Miss Turner," he said. I was about tell him to stop calling me Miss Turner, but he beat me to saying the next word, "To me cabin, missy." I yanked my arm away from his grasp and briskly walked away from him to his cabin. He followed behind me, but not too close.

I walked inside his cabin and stopped right in front of his desk. I turned around, only to find him just closing the door behind him, the monkey screeching as always on his shoulder. My eyes watched the monkey as it scampered onto the floor.

My eyes went back to Barbossa. "How the blazes did ye get out of the brig?" He walked closer to me as I tried to get further away from him, only to be stopped by his desk. "Perhaps an ol' trick? Taught by some pirate captain?"

I coldly told him, "I was taught by a blacksmith. I observed him while he made the bars and gates for the local prison in London." _You're such a big liar Andrea Rivers, and you know it! _

Barbossa stared at me as if in shock. "And what's the name of this blacksmith, may I ask?" _Oh, no. I've gotten myself into bigger trouble than I thought I would! What name should I use? A real one? No, because what if he knows that person? How about a fake one? That's it! A fake name should do the trick! _"My friend's brother, Thomas Morgan. He taught me a few things about blacksmithing." _Aha! Good one! Sammie doesn't even _have _any brothers! Only three sisters! Hopefully this worked…._

"Miss Turner-"_ There goes that confusing junk again! I don't know how I learned to accept it, even though it's not my real name!- _"You are one hell of a lass. Feisty and determined, just like ye mother, but you're naïve and smart, just like yer father." _What the hell does he think he's doing? Why does he still assume I'm a part of this Turner shenanigans when clearly I am not? And what is he doing talking about my parents like that? He may be right, though, about my mother. My brother and some family friends say that I have my mother's spirit and determination for things, and I do what I believe is right even if it isn't in the view of others.__ Maybe he_ is _onto something….only one way to find out:_

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked. "What purpose am I to you?"

Captain Barbossa only smiled. "Have ye ever heard of Jack Sparrow?"

'You mean the infamous pirate captain who loves his rum?" I ask, trying to make sure I'm on the right track.

Barbossa grinned an even wider smile and let out a few chuckles. "Aye, lass, the one and only!" He stepped back, away from me, as I nodded, "Yes. I've heard of him." _Through the books, of course._

Barbossa lost his smile and said in a more serious tone, "Jack has something I need. I need you to go to him and ask him for a certain property that's in his possession that should be in _my_ hands."

555555555555555555555555555555

I went back to the brig, knowing I'm not to be harmed in any way…for now. Barbossa claims to know where my mother is, which sort of scares me, wondering how he knows her. Oh, well! I can just ask her when I get there…wherever _there_ is. I was told to meet Sammie's aunt in St. Joseph, and one of her friends who owns a boat business would lend me one and take me to my mother. But, my mother is not where I was told she was. Barbossa claims her to be on an island. I believe it is called Shipwreck Island, Shipwreck Cove, something like that. I've heard stories about it, mainly consisting of pirates, which is true, to an extent. Towards the southern part of the island is the pirates and all. My family lives in a little town to the north of the island primarily consisting of people from Africa, from India, from Singapore, from all over the world! Barbossa tells me this time tomorrow, I shall be there, in the warmth of my home with my family.

I make myself comfortable against the provided bench. I'm starting to doze off into sleep, but I can't….I don't _want_ to sleep. It may seem childish and all, but I don't want to have those dreams again. They're really bizarre and scary, but every time I see _him_, l feel comforted and relaxed. I believe I shall continue thinking happy thoughts, such as the ones before. That should keep me up for a while longer. Or maybe terrified thoughts, so I will be too terrified to sleep! That should work. But no matter what I think of, my goal is to keep myself awake until dawn, so I will be too occupied then to think about sleep.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

What are these dreams Andie speaks of? Will Andie find herself sleep deprived or full of energy come morning? And does Barbossa have the wrong or right girl? Tell me what you think, and all these questions and more to answered throughout the course of the story!

As always, R&R please! You have no idea how much they make my day!


	6. Departure

Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm really appreciating it! I'm listening to the POTC 1 soundtrack right now. I listen to some of the songs, which inspire me to write certain things in my story, or they help me to write what's going to come (such as the song I'm listening to right now, _Underwater March, _can kind of depict what's to come later on).

Just so you know, POV is with Andie until further notice, and it's not going to be as bad as the last to chapters. Also, this is chapter is shorter (sorry).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one except Andie and anyone else not from POTC…savvy?

I'll just shut-up and let y'all read:

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_Is that sunlight?_ I made it! I didn't sleep!

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I lay down to the same position I was just in and closed my eyes, pretending to be fast asleep. As soon as the footsteps cease, I open my right eye, hidden by my brown curls. I was able to see Barbossa on the other side of the bars, looking at me.

"Did ye sleep well, lass?"

_Busted._ I stood up and gave him a smile…a _forced_ smile. I let out a slight chuckle, trying to seem innocent for faking my sleep. He got out a pair of keys and unlocked the door. "Come on out, missy. We're only a few hours away from Shipwreck Cove. He opened the door and bowed, waiting for my departure. I didn't move a muscle. "Well, aren't ye going te leave, Miss Turner?" I didn't say anything, nor did I move an inch. I just stood there, glaring at him through my cold, icy blue eyes. "Suit yerself," said Barbossa, ready to close and lock the door. As he did, I stepped forward and said, "Why are you releasing me early?"

Barbossa looked at me as if I'm crazy or something. "Missy, don't ye want some fresh air? I think ye need it since this brig is making ye go crazy."

I laughed at his comment and helped myself out of my cell, saying, "Don't mind if I do."

66666666666666666666666666666666666666

I'm sitting here in the crow's nest, looking out for any sight of land, hopefully Shipwreck Cove. I'm about to doze off as I see a speck of green coming out of the sea. _Is that land? _I climb down to the deck and find Captain Barbossa at the helm.

"Captain Barbossa?" I ask, climbing up the stairs to the helm. He glances at me, then back to his compass, sitting in his left hand.

"Aye, Miss Turner?" he asked. Before I could answer, he said, "We're making speed. We should be there within the next two hours." He moved away from the helm and walked towards me. "If I were ye, Miss Turner, I'd be getting my belongings."

"What belongings?" I asked. "I left them all on the _Fair Maiden_….you know, the ship I was on before this one? The ship I'm _supposed_ to be on?"

"To my greatest regrets, Miss Turner," Barbossa replied. "My apologies miss."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Poppet Junior!" yelled the one named Ragetti. I looked at him oddly.

"Poppet _Junior_?" asked the one that kidnapped me back in Port Royal, Pintel, I believe it is.

"What?" asked Ragetti, "What else can I call 'er?"

Pintel just shook his head. "Nevermind." He walked away and left Ragetti to deal with me. Apparently Ragetti was too busy watching Pintel walk off to remember my presence.

"Yes?" I asked Ragetti, wanting to know what he wanted.

"Yer dinghy awaits ye," he said, bowing his head a little, and he pointed to a boat that was hanging off the side of the _Pearl_. I smiled and thanked him as any polite young lady would do. I walked towards the dinghy and as I was about to climb in, I heard Barbossa say, "Let me help ye with that." _Odd_ I thought. _Now he's being so kind to me. Gee, I wonder why…_

I get out of his way and allow him to lower the dinghy. Once it hit the water, I was allowed to climb down the side of the _Pearl_ to it. "And don't forget, lass," Barbossa said, grabbing my left arm as I was about to continue my descent, "ye have a meeting with Jack Sparrow."

I nodded, remembering the talk the night before. Once I reached the boat below, I began to row away to Shipwreck Cove. _Why don't they just bring the ship into the harbor?_ I should've asked Barbossa earlier when I had the chance, since now is too late.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Liam's POV**

I've been here at the docks for over an hour now, and yet no sign of Andie. I hope she's okay. Perhaps she already came, and I just didn't recognize her? I haven't seen her since I left London. Even though she came back two years ago for her summer vacation, I didn't see her since I had some business somewhere else. I would've liked to be there, but I couldn't.

I believe she is fourteen now. Yes, that's right, fourteen, since I'm close to being twenty-four myself. Wow, how time flies! I wonder how my little sister looks now…

I see a dinghy approaching the island. Maybe that's her? But, no, it couldn't be. She was to come here on a boat bigger than that! If it is her, though, I'll just be glad she made it here safe and sound.

66666666666666666666666

The dinghy is almost to the docks. It's been about fifteen minutes, and I can see someone in there, a girl from the looks of it. Knowing Andie, that's probably her in there. Yep, it's her alright. There's no denying her long, brown curly hair and her skin paler than the others here due to being exposed to less sunlight up in England.

She's wearing a dark red shirt and…_breeches_? And a black, leather coat? Why isn't she wearing a dress like a normal teenage girl would wear? _Because she's your sister, Andie.__ She prefers pants and shirts anytime to dresses and corsets. You know that!_

The boat is docking. "Andie?" I ask, afraid it might not be her. "Andie, is that you?"

The girl looks up from her place in the dinghy. _Yes, it's her! _There's no denying it with that blue twinkle in her eyes and her pretty smile! Boy, am I glad to see her again!

"Liam?!" she asked, making sure it's me. She practically jumps onto the dock and lands right into my arms. She's hugging me like there's no tomorrow, and I feel like my lungs are going to explode. All I'm able to do is hug her….that's it, just simply hug her.

I feel her jumping up and down while we're in our tight embrace. I pull out of it, "Let me take a look at you." She's gotten a lot taller since when I saw her last. Her body seems a bit fuller, more proportionate. And are those _curves_ I see? My, Andie's grown up! She's not the little girl I saw five, six years ago.

After our happy reunion, we began our long walk to the house. I was going to ask her why she's dressed the way she is, but I decided to wait until we got home and let Mum ask her herself. Besides, I don't want Andie to get mad at me within the first five minutes of seeing each other after a long time. No matter the reason for her clothing, I'm just glad she's here, safe and sound!

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Yay! So there's chapter 6! Four chappies in two days! New record for me! Yay!

Next chap: Andie's reunion with her mom (boy, I wonder who that is?-note the sarcasm)

I'm almost done with the next chap for ATTWN, so be on the look-out for that sometime soon! Also, if you wanna read something just as interesting and good, check out _Calypso's Daughter_ by Space-Case-Writer13. It's pretty good if you ask me. But like I said, check it out sometime.

I'm might not update tomorrow since I'm gonna be busy putting away Christmas decorations. Boy, won't _that_ be fun?! (note the sarcasm)

As always, please R&R! They always make my day and are really special to me! I read them two, three times in a row, beaming as I read them. So, yeah, you get the point, right? R&R.


	7. A Conversation Between Siblings

**A/N**

Hey guys! Sorry if I seemed a little cranky at the end of the last chapter, but I was just in the mood for sarcasm today…or yesterday, as it is once again past midnight and I'm sitting in my bed on the laptop that's truly my parents' laptop (they let me borrow it at times. Sometimes I think it should be mine since I'm the one basically using it…)

I don't think I need a disclaimer again since it pertains to the whole story and is the same ol', same ol' every time. It gets boring after a while, don't you think? Besides, we all know that I only own POTC in my dreams, so….yeah, you get the point.

**Warning: **POV change at the end of the chap! (I hate doing the POV changes like this, but I see them necessary for the story line/plot/whatever, you get the what I mean)

Happy readings!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777(ooh, one of my lucky numbers)777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After several wide turns and narrow streets and alleyways, Liam leads me to a small cottage on the outskirts of Shipwreck Cove. "Liam," I ask, getting nervous about my surroundings, "where are we going?"

Liam looks behind him towards me and smiles, "Home, silly. Where else?"

I smiled uneasily back at him. _Of course, home. How sill__y__ I am to ask such a question!_ "Where exactly are we?"

Liam stops and turns around to face me. He smiled again as he answered my question, "Home." _Since when did you live on this part of the island? When did you move?_

I follow Liam as we walk up the passageway to the brown, wooden door. Liam opens it and walks inside while I follow him close behind. _This is different_ I thought. I'm observing my surroundings when all of a sudden I hear a squeal from behind me. I'm embraced into a hug before I can even turn around to see who it is. But I don't need to see who it is hugging me, ecstatic of my presence, because the squeal and light pitter-patter of feet on the wooden floor were dead giveaways it was my mum coming to greet me.

"Oh, Andrea! My little Andie!" my mum whispers into my ears as she hugs me. Either I got a lot taller, or Mum shrunk a lot since I last saw her, because last time I was to her nose, but now she is to mine. I hear Mum continue to whisper into my ears, "My little girl! Oh my baby is_ finally_ home!"

After what seemed like eternity, Mum finally released me and stepped back as if taking a look at me, her daughter, whom she hasn't seen in a few years. However, I notice how her smile shrinks and flips into a frown. _Uh-oh. I don't think she's too pleased about the way I'm dressed. _But instead of her questioning my clothing, she put her smile back on her face and grabbed my right arm, practically _dragging_ me to the kitchen.

"I'm so glad you were able to come home!" Mum said, walking to the fireplace. A pot was hanging over it, probably cooking our lunch. "How was your trip?" Mum asked, turning away from the fireplace to face me.

"Good," I replied. "We had some troubles on the way to St. Joseph, but they were taken care of."

"Oh?" Mum said, wanting to know more. She sat down at the table, gesturing for me to sit as well.

"The ship began to have a leak. Nothing major," I reassured her. "We stopped in Port Royal to get it fixed, since Captain McKilligan and the crew didn't want to take any risks. We were there for only two days, and on the third we left Port Royal, finishing our journey to St. Joseph."

"Did you walk around Port Royal?" Mum asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Yes, and-"

"Like that?" she asked.

"No! Of course not, Mum," I answered. "Why would you ask such a thing? You know that I wouldn't bother walking around such a place like-"

"Andrea," Mum said using that tone of hers. I think I went a little too far on her, possibly getting mad if I continued the conversation any further.

"Sorry, Mum," I apologized, looking towards the ground in shame. Mum scares me when she's mad, so I think it best to apologize to her as soon as possible before the woman releases her wrath.

I glance at Liam, looking out the window, probably not paying any attention to what's going on. I look over to my mother, who's standing by the fire, checking on the food. "Who wants some stew?"

7777777777777777777777

The stew was _delicious_. I missed my mother's cooking so much these past few years. It's so flavorful, and when I eat it, I can tell it's made with love.

After lunch, Mum made me change into a dress so she could wash my other clothes. She claims to have gotten it yesterday from the tailor. It's very elegant even though it has no corset. _Finally_, a dress I can wear without worrying I'm going to faint! The dress is simple, but still able to flatter your curves for the men to see. It's also quite beautiful, blue like the Caribbean waters. It has some turquoise weaving in and out of the deep sea blue on the bottom part of the dress. Mum says it brings out the blue in my eyes, which is one reason why she bought it.

I'm leaning against the wall, sitting on my bed while sketching. I'm drawing nothing in particular, just some random things that pop into my head. I drew the sea, a key, and a heart, beating inside a chest. Random, eh? Yes, it's amazing what the human mind can come up with just from a swirl here, a curve there, and lines drawn everywhere.

Then I remember what Barbossa told me last night. I wonder, _How on Earth am I to find Jack Sparrow?_ While I ponder on this thought, I realized something. _What are the chances of running into Barbossa again? He doesn't know my _exact_ location so he can hunt me down if I don't do his "favor". So why should I bother with this "Jack Sparrow" business of his? It's his problem, not mine!_

_Creeeeeeeeeeaak!_

I look up towards the door, only to find my brother entering the room. He looked at me and smiled as he closed the door. ''Well, hello there, Andie. I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"Well, I'm not, now am I?" I replied.

Liam smirked at my comment. He's changed a lot, too. He's still pretty tall, but he has a slight moustache and goatee, as well as his sandy blonde hair being a bit longer than the last time I saw him. He also seems to have more muscle compared to last time, too. _I guess he's finally thinking about the girls._

"I see mother showed you the dress," he said as he hung up his coat. He walked behind the changing screen.

"Yes, she did. It's quite lovely, actually," I answer, still doodling on my sketch pad. "I never knew wearing a dress could be quite comfortable."

I saw his head pop out of the dressing screen. "You mean all this breeches and shirts and boots phase of Andie is over?" he asked in a teasing manner.

I stuck out my tongue at him. After I became my mature self again, I said, "I still prefer pants and shirts to dresses, for your information. Speaking of which, weren't you the least bit curious as to _why_ I was dressed the way I was earlier?"

Liam walked out from the changing screen in his night clothes and sat on his bed, which was across from mine. He looked at me and said, "Honestly, I didn't care what you were dressed in as long as you were here, safe and sound." I put my sketch pad aside and grabbed my nightgown. As I walked over to the changing screen, I heard Liam say, "But it _is _a little odd for a young lady such as yourself to come here from England dressed the way you were. Heck, you probably would've been sent to the gallows just because you looked like you could've been a pirate." I could only smile to this since it _was_ true. I could've been mistaken for a pirate since I _was _sort of dresses as one.

"Also," continued Liam, "it was odd seeing a young woman such as yourself in a _dinghy_ this far out at sea. What happened?"

_Now I regret asking him that question in the first place. _I clear my throat and say, "It's a _long_ and confusing story. You see-"

"You don't have to tell me if don't want to," I heard Liam interrupt. I walk out from the changing screen in my nightgown and walk over to my bed. I smile at my older brother.

"Thank you, Liam," I say as I am about to climb into my bed. But then I remembered something. "But, there's something I need to show you." I got up from my bed and walked over to my chest. I got out the letters from Port Royal, which I managed to take from my coat and red shirt before Mum washed them.

With letters in hand, I give them to a confused Liam, who takes the letters out of my left hand. He looks at me in an odd way, and then begins to read one of the letters. He flips over that page, and then looks at the other page as if he's skimming through the writings. "Where did you find these?"

For some strange reason, I felt a lump form in my throat. "Port Royal."

"What were you doing there?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Weren't you listening to my conversation with Mum?" I asked back. "You were right there when I told her!"

"I wasn't listening, Andie," my brother responded. "I was too busy to eavesdrop on a conversation not pertaining to me."

So I sighed and told him the reasoning for being at Port Royal, from the ship malfunction to going to the smithy, only I skipped the part about going back at night and being kidnapped by Barbossa's crew. When I finished, I noticed Liam look at the letter in his hand. I quietly and calmly say, "There's something else, too."

He looks up at me, probably more confused than ever.

**Liam's POV**

_What more could there possibly be? What has that boarding school done to my little sister? _

I watch Andie pull out a rectangular object covered with a white cloth. She hands it over to me. I cautiously uncover the object, only for it to reveal a painting. This painting was exquisitely done, but the artist's talent was not what amazed me, but the fact there was a couple in the painting….the couple being my parents.

Or, so I believe. I've only met my father once, when I was nine. I barely remember what he looked like except for the fact he had brown eyes and brown, curly hair, much like Andie's, only shorter. I don't remember anything else except for that and him telling me he loved me very much.

But, I can't be too quick to say that the man in the painting _is_ my father. It could be some other man my mother was supposed to marry, as much as I doubt it. All I know is that the man in the artwork is familiar to me, and that the only man I can think it to be is my father.

"Liam?" I heard Andie ask me. She seems worried for me. "Liam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I say, looking at the painting. I look back at Andie and say, "That's Dad."

Her eyes went wide in shock as she jumped up from her bed. Poor girl has never even met him that I'm aware of. "What?!"

"Er…" I begin, trying to be quick to make my corrections, "I'm not too sure….but who else could this be next to Mum?"

Andie just stood there, thinking. After a brief pause, she says, "Her long, lost brother?"

I could only chuckle a bit at my sister's wits. She's_ truly_ something else.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**A/N**

Well, sorry, but I thought I should stop there. I wanted to go on, but I also didn't want the chapter to seem too long. So, look for an update sometime soon, maybe later on today, maybe tomorrow. I've got the next chapter written on paper, so I just need to type it, and I have part of the chapter after that in the works.

If you're a little confused about Liam meeting Will and all that stuff, don't worry because they're going to be explained in the next chapter. I was going to put that stuff in this chapter, but as I said before, I didn't want to make it too long. Hope you understand!

The adventure part of the story is getting nearer, so buckle your seatbelts! (or, well, after the next chap you should…)

I'd like to take this time to thank my reviewers who take time to review my story. Thanks to Rory4 and Space-Case-Writer13 for reviewing! Also, thanks to anyone else who reviewed that I haven't mentioned. I really appreciate those who review. They always make my day!


	8. Reflecting On the Truth

**A/N **

Story continues with Liam's POV for now since that's how it ended the last chapter and all. This chap will end in Elizabeth POV. After this chap, I plan on the rest of the story to be Andie's POV, maybe Liam's every now and then, but mainly Andie's.

Sorry if this chapter seemed a little bit on the long side, but **this chapter is vital to the story, **and the POVs are what they are because there are some things that you need to know that will ease up your confusion (if you have any) that just can't be told through Andie.

**Key:** _Thoughts of the character at the time /__**Flashback/**_ normal, as if telling you what's going on/ **Thoughts of character right now during flashback**

On to the story (I included a little excerpt from the previous chapter to blend these two chaps more easily)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Liam?" I heard Andie ask me. She seems worried for me. "Liam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I say, looking at the painting. I look back at Andie and say, "That's Dad."

Her eyes went wide in shock as she jumped up from her bed. Poor girl has never even met him that I'm aware of. "What?!"

"Er…" I begin, trying to be quick to make my corrections, "I'm not too sure….but who else could this be next to Mum?"

Andie just stood there, thinking. After a brief pause, she says, "Her long, lost brother?"

I could only chuckle a bit at my sister's wits. She's truly something else.

Once we calmed down a bit, I got serious again. "I'm serious, Andie," I said, her big, blue eyes staring back at my narrow chocolate brown ones. "He looks so familiar! It _must_ be him!"

All my sister did was sit back down on the end of her bed, staring off into her own little world. Poor Andie has never met our father, and probably won't for some time. And as I said before, I've only met him once. But something inside of me is telling me it _is_ him. The man in the painting is my father.

I remember Mum telling me when I just turned eight about Dad and the truth of his presence not being around. It's a lot for an eight year old, even one as intelligent and mature as I was, could handle. Fine, at first, I was all excited and thought it was cool for my father to be captain of an infamous ghost ship and going against cursed un-dead pirates just to rescue my mother. Boy, do I remember I wanted to be just like him! And I still do, except I don't remember all the details since the last time Mum mentioned Dad was the moment he left us….again.

Honestly, I don't even remember why he had to leave in the first place...just some "duty" he was forced to do. _Couldn't he have just said "no"?_ I guess not, or else he would've stayed with us.

But then again, maybe not. Maybe he chose to go back to sea and only uses mother to make sure he lives on when he is no longer on this planet by leaving her behind to raise his children by herself. If that's the truth, then he's such a bastard! Cruel to say, yes, but it is probably the truth, ot else why would he not be here?

I know what I must do.

"Liam?" asked an innocent, feminine voice. I looked to my left, only for my gaze to meet that of my sister's. "How do you know it's him? Our father, I mean. How do you know? You've never even met him."

"Who said I haven't?" I responded, only to receive a confused expression from Andie in return.

"I've met him only once, Andie," I began, running my hand through my wavy blonde hair. I was nine years old, and it was about a year before you were born."

"How long did you see him?" she asked, her interests and curiosity obviously getting higher, just as I would expect.

I looked at my sister. I answered, "One week."

"One week?" she asked as if making sure she heard me clearly. "That's it?" I nodded as she asked, "Why not any longer? We're his family! He _must've _stayed longer! It's not like he's bound to some ship for all eternity!"

"Aye," I sighed. "You're right." I walked away from Andie towards the window across the room. "He needs to know what pain he has caused upon us. He needs to learn that if he loves us, he needs to stay with us, or at least longer than a week. I must find him."

"What?!" exclaimed my sister. I could tell she wasn't too happy, but why? She's always the one with the adventures and troubles, and yet she doesn't want me to go on a journey of my own? Ah, I know why she's acting this way.

"No," I said. "You can't come. It's going to be too dangerous."

"Then why are you going?" she asked. She had that smirk on her face, the one she wears when she knows she got me.

"Because it's my father I'm searching for," I answered, hoping that worked.

"_Our_ father," she corrected. "Which, by the way, _also_ gives me as much entitlement to go on this adventure just as much as you do." She got me, and there's no way of denying it. She beat me at my own game…_twice_. I thought there was no such thing as too much intelligence, but I think I was wrong since Andie obviously has _too_ much intelligence, especially for someone her own age.

"But Andie," I said, "You're on vacation, here to see Mum and me and _relax-_"

"Adventures are a form of relaxation to me," interrupted Andie. That girl needs to learn to shut-up and let someone else talk for once, or at least talk and not get interrupted by her mouth and wits.

"Okay," I said, trying to keep my cool. "But that's _a_ form of relaxation to you. That means that's just one of many more ways for you to relax. How about drawing? Apparently, you love to draw since you carry that sketchbook with you at all times. There's several beautiful places on this island you can draw-"

"Liam," she said, getting annoyed I'm not letting her come with me. "I'm going with you." She's getting mad alright.

"No, you're not," I said being the big brother I am. "And that's final, Andrea Rivers!"

_Oh, no. Not __that __look__! Not that look where she becomes all teary-eyed and all! Please! Anything but that!_ "Look, Andie," I said, bending down and putting my hand on her shoulder, "we'll discuss this in the morning. In the mean time, let's get some rest. It's pretty late."

She nodded and laid down in her bed after pulling up her covers over her. I laid down in my bed, too, and when we were both comfortable in our beds, I blew out the candle that was by my side.

77777777777777777777777

**Elizabeth's POV**(last one for a while :D)

_I can't believe she's back! My little girl is finally home, where she belongs! _

I can't seem to get over how much Andie's grown and changed. She reminds me so much of Will! If only he could be here with us, then we would be a complete family. But if it wasn't for Calypso, he _would_ be here, right where he belongs. He needs to be _here_, with his _family_. But, I don't think Calypso quite understands that…

_**Flashback**_

_**The green flash. There it was! The green flash! Will's made it home! He's back!****I took the narrow dirt path that lead from the cliffs to the shore with a young Liam running as fast as his little legs could take him in front of me. **_

**_Before I knew it, I was enveloped into a warm, tight embrace, and I was kissing like there's no tomorrow. After what seemed to be an eternity, I reluctantly let go of my love, my husband…my Will._**

_**I noticed his warm, twinkling chocolate eyes glance at our son. Will looked back at me, then back at Liam, then back at me. I knew what he was asking, or ****would ask if he was able to speak. I nodded my head, and before I knew it, both Will and Liam were in a tight embrace. Finally, both father and son were united, and they didn't have to be separated like that ever again.**_

**_End of Flashback_**

Or so we thought. About a week after he came home, Calypso came to us in the form of Tia Dalma. She told Will and me she was unable to find another man suitable to be captain of the Dutchman. Long story short, Will had to go back and do his duties until further notice.

Luckily that happened while Liam was asleep, or else Will and I would've had a lot of explaining to do. I did tell Liam a few things about Will and all, but not a lot. He was still a little too young to understand all the details, in my opinion, such as the carving of the heart and putting it into a chest, and ferrying souls to the other side, but like he would fully understand the concept of the Land of the Dead and World's End and all that stuff.

Besides, I wanted Will to be there with me to tell Liam the whole story. We kept on delaying it, even though Liam got hear his father's side of the Curse of the Black Pearl adventure and how Will and I met. Will briefly told our son about the whole Davy Jones ordeal Jack brought us into, but he stopped after we found Jack. He lied and said we got back to the World of the Living and went our separate ways. Liar. If I was there, I would've supported Will and we would've been able to tell Liam the whole truth of why things are the way they are. But Will told me this after Liam was put to sleep and we ourselves were getting ready for bed…the same night she came.

Will left at dusk the following day after spending the whole day with Liam and me. We were focused on being happy and a happy family and all. That's probably the reason why we didn't tell our son about the Dead Man's Chest and the curse of the Flying Dutchman, the curse his father is under. By the time we realized we needed to tell Liam before it was too late, it was too late.

Later that month, I found out I was pregnant. Eight months later, I gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Andrea, or Andie.

The next time I saw Will was ten years later while Andie was still in England and Liam went to do some of his usual trading around the Caribbean. I didn't know Will was going to be able to come on land again, but he did.

**_Another Flashback_**

**_"Will!" I screamed as I went to the shore. A few moments before, I was just looking out the window at the sunset just for the heck of it, not expecting to see what I saw: the green flash. I burst out of the cottage and ran to the beach. I would've jumped over the cliffs to the beach if I wouldn't die while doing so. _**

**_We kissed and hugged each other like we'd never see each other again. I took him to the cottage, and we sat in the kitchen and talked. _**

**_"Where's Liam?" Will asked, making conversation._**

**_"He left," I said. Before Will could choke on his tea, I told him, "He had to go do some trading in Barbados and Jamaica. No worries."_**

**_Will lost the surprised look that was on his face and replaced it with one of relief. I couldn't help but smile and say, "If I had known you were coming, believe me, I would've made sure he stayed."_**

**_"Well," said Will, "I didn't even know I was coming until yesterday. Calypso came onboard in the form of Tia Dalma and told me I could have my one day on land." He smiled as he took another sip of tea. He put the cup down and said, "I guess I'll have to wait another ten years before I see him again."He frowned. I could tell he was upset he couldn't see Liam, but what could I do?_**

**_"I was just wondering," said Will as I took a seat beside him with my tea, "Sorry if this seems…rude, or odd to ask, but is Liam all we've got? Do we have any other children?" I looked down at my tea. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I shouldn't have asked. But considering all that we did last time…" his voice faded off. I looked at him. I could tell he was ashamed for asking such a thing._**

**_"No," I said. _****LIAR!!! OF COURSE YOU HAVE OTHER CHILDREN BESIDES LIAM! YOU HAVE ANDIE! _If I told Will the truth, he would've been _**_**beyond ****devastated that he wasn't able to be here with me and go through the experience of becoming a father with me. I only said that for the better, for his own good.**_

_**Will looked at me with a little confusion. "No, we have no other children besides Liam," I lied. Will looked a little disappointed, but he would've been even ****more disappointed if I told him the truth. **_

**_We began to talk about happier things, such as our times in Port Royal as children and all. After a while, I said, "Will, I need to tell you something." He looked at me with those brown eyes of his staring deep into mine as if searching for what I have to say. "I changed my and Liam's last names."_**

_**Will was beyond shocked to hear what he just heard, I just knew it. "I needed to change it for Liam's sake. If anyone found out, or even got ****suspicious, as to his family and past, they would've gotten us into trouble. I can't risk our son's life, and you can't either, we ****both know that!" I stopped for a little bit to let this soak into Will's mind. If he never trusted or loved me again for all I've ever done to him, or even because of this, I'd totally forgive him. **_

_**"What did you change it to?" he asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "****Swann?" he asked, a little too coldly for my liking.**_

**_"No, that would've been just as dangerous," I said, finally answering his questions with the truth. "I changed it to Rivers. Liam and I wanted it to pertain to water, to the sea. Gulfs didn't sound right, neither did Oceans or Seas. We thought about Creeks, but that did sound right either. Then Liam mentioned Rivers, and we both agreed upon it."_**

**_Will nodded in understandingly, even thought I could tell it still hurt him. "If it makes you feel any better," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, "I only use that as a back-up name. Liam and I only use it if we are in a colony of England's or any other situation dealing with her. On the seas and by the pirates, we use Turner, not Rivers." However, we may have used Rivers a little more than we would've liked, since now Andie and Liam believe Rivers is their_ real_ last name._**

**_I looked at Will again, this time his face didn't have as much fury. We relished the rest of the day, alone in the little cottage. We were enjoying our time with each other, but before we knew it, it was time for Will to leave._**

**_We walked to the beach, our foreheads touching each other. He whispered his last words to me, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." I opened my eyes, again, only to find waves crashing to me. No husband; no Will; no twinkling chocolate eyes to get lost in; no curly hair to put run my hands through; just the sea._**

**_End of Flashback_**

All of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Calypso….

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey guys!

Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciated it! I'm trying to get as much as I can done with the remainder of my vacation I have left. After vacation, my schedule gets pretty hectic, so it'll be harder to update. So, I'm taking advantage of the time I have, even if it means typing up chapters past midnight if I can't sleep.

I hope that this chapter eased a lot of confusion for those of you who were confused! Sorry for not putting Andie's POV in here, even though she's primarily the main character, but some information needed to get across that just couldn't be told through Andie. Sorry, and I hope you understand. However, I plan on making up for that within the next few chapters, for they are going to be told through Andie's POV, like the way it should be (yay:DDDD)

So, with that said and done, you know what to do!


	9. Curiosity

A/N I'm more than happy to say this is in Andie's POV, and the story will now remain this way for the remainder of the story, or at least a good portion of the rest of it. :D Nothing much to say except I'm not writing this past midnight (although I'm close)!

Thanks again to **Space-Case-Writer13** for reviewing. It means a lot to me! Speaking of Space-Case, if you haven't already, she has a pretty good story called _Daughter of Calypso_. If you're tired of the same ol', same ol', then I recommend reading it since it is original and different (and good). So read it sometime if you haven't already.

No warnings that I can think of for this chapter, and the disclaimer is the same as always, so I'll leave you alone to read on:

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I slowly open my eyes as the sunlight reaches into the room. I feel completely rested, especially since I have not slept in a long time. I don't know how I do it, but I can go a few days without sleeping and still have energy when I'm on the seas. However, I sleep like a normal person when I'm on land (sleeping every day and getting tired if I don't get enough rest).

I casually glanced over to Liam's area of the room. Only one problem, though: Liam wasn't there. _Maybe he got up already. _I sat up in my bed, thinking about the day ahead. And then it donned on me; Liam. He said that he should go off and look for our father. _Maybe he already left?_ No, he couldn't have! He said he would talk to me about whether or not I can go with him or not. _Has it ever occurred to you that he may have lied?_ No, but now that I'm actually thinking about it, yes, but that's so out-of-character for Liam! He's always been fair and kept his word. _But it's the honest ones you need to look out for._ Why does that sound so familiar?

I jump out of bed and run out of the room to the living area of the home. _No one's here._ Odd, because _surely _someone would've let me know that I was to be home alone.

"What's the matter, dear?" I turn around and see Mum. Boy, did she scare the heck out of me! "Andie, sweetheart, what is it? What's the matter?" She was slowly approaching me, a cup of tea in hand. She's worried for me, I can tell.

Before she could ask me anything else, I replied, "It's Liam. He's gone."

I could've sworn my mother's heart skipped a beat as she asked, "What? What do you mean he's gone? He can't be! He should be in bed, asleep, as he usually is at this hour!"

I shake my head "no". I feel my eyes getting watery. I look at Mum, and her eyes are getting to be the same way. Before she can collapse to the ground in disbelief, I catch her as she begins to release her tears even _more_ now.

"I knew it," she said. _What?_ "I knew this day would come, when Liam would leave me...us. I just _knew _it!"

"Mum, what do you mean?" I ask, clearly confused. _What is she saying? What does she mean?_ "What are you saying?"

"Liam," Mum said as she began to calm down. "Your grandfather claimed to have the sea run in his veins. Apparently, he passed it down to your father, but it wasn't shown as much through him as it did your grandfather. And now-" She sighed. I can tell this is a bit of trouble for her to say, "Your brother seems to have inherited the trait, or else why would he leave all of a sudden, like this?"

_Why is Mum telling me all of this, or at least _now_? She never, and I mean _NEVER,_ talks about Dad to me, or at least until now she hasn't. __Is something wrong with her? Of course there's something wrong with her! Her son just ran away unbeknownst to her so he can go search for his father! And now she has no one to comfort her except for you!_

_Wait a minute. If father's dead, then why is Liam even bothering to go find him when he's moved on? _My brother is such an idiot. He doesn't even know what he's getting himself into! I must stop him before he gets into trouble out there on the seas.

But I can't just leave Mum here by herself. Besides, she needs me most right now, especially if there's no one else here to comfort her with what she's going through. I guess I'll just take care of Mum and wait with her for Liam's return…if he ever _does_ return.

9999999-_FOUR DAYS LATER-_9999999

Mum's been really down these past few days. Her husband's dead, her son's run away, and now she's coming down with something. She claims she feels weak and tired and has the most horrid whooping cough. Sometimes, the coughing is so bad, blood even comes out from her mouth. I havean idea as to what it may be, but I shall not be so pessimistic. She will get over it, hopefully soon, but she _will_get over this. The doctor shall be over later on to find out what's wrong with her. I just hope it's nothing serious.

But it probably is already serious. I've given her strict instructions to stay in bed and to not get up for anything except for using the restroom. I've been doing the cleaning and the cooking lately, and I don't really mind. I can't wait for Mum to get better because I can't wait for her food again! Not that mine's bad, it's just that….nothing can compare to Mum's cooking.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I run over to the door and open it, only to reveal Dr. Armstrong at the door. I greet him as anyone would do and lead him to Mother's bedroom. I decide to leave Mum and Dr. Armstrong alone since I can't bear the sight of my mother like the way she is, being miserable and all.

_-10 minutes later-_

I hear knocking on the door again. I walk over to it and there's a plump woman at the door. She's wearing an off-white apron, a faded maroon skirt and a white blouse. Her outfit was topped off with a white bonnet on top of her straight brown hair.

"May I help you?" I asked, wondering the reason for the person's presence.

"You must be Andrea," the woman said giving off a wide smile and patting me on the cheek. Without my permission, she walks inside while saying, "Your mother's told me a lot about you, Miss." All I do is turn around and watch her, trespassing into my house.

"By the way," she said, turning away from the fireplace, "where _is_ your mother?"

"She's in her bedroom," I answer, almost stammering, "with Dr. Armstrong." Fat Brownie here raised her eyebrows. "Oh?" she asked.

"She's not feeling well, Miss…." _Some woman. She hasn't even bothered to greet herself and yet bothers to barge into other people's homes!_

"Miss Brownley," said the lady with a slight curtsy. "I suppose your Mum didn't tell you about me?" I shook my head. "Well," Miss Brownley began, "your mum hired me as a part-time maid here at your home. She gave me the whole week off, due to your arrival, I suppose, but I didn't need a whole week, so I decided to stop buy and surprise her, tell her I'm ready to work again."

_What? Mum hired a woman who probably has a family of her own to be her maid? _Our _maid?_

I send her a forced smile from across the kitchen. We hear doors opening and closing from Mum's bedroom. As soon as we went to investigate what was happening, Dr. Armstrong came into the kitchen.

"Miss Brownley," he greeted, tipping his black hat. "Miss Rivers," he said, nodding to me, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

I could've sworn my jaw dropped and tears were beginning to come out of my eyes. Fortunately, I was able to hold them back. "What is it, Doctor?" Miss Brownley asked, approaching the tall man. "Will she be okay?" She was as worried about Mum as I was, I could tell.

I felt a lump form in my throat as Dr. Armstrong said, "I'm afraid the misses has consumption."

Now I let the tears flow out of my sea blue eyes. "What?" I asked, practically yelling. Before I gave the doctor a chance to answer, I said, "NO! It _can't _be! It absolutely _can't _be! I forbid it!" I'm a nervous wreck, bent over and sobbing on Miss Brownley. I was crying so much, I wouldn't have been surprised if Miss Brownley's blouse was soaked by my tears. _Why me? Why Mum? Why my family? Why now? Why this? Why does Mum have to have consumption? Why not something else? Why not somebody else? Why not some other family?_

All of these questions and more were going through my mind. _My father's supposedly dead, my brother has run away and has probably gotten into trouble already, and now my mum has consumption! Dear Lord, why me?_

I did not hear Dr. Armstrong leave. I don't blame him for leaving. He probably has other patients he needs to go take care of, and he also doesn't need to deal with me and my bawling. He has other important issues to deal with.

I ran to my room and slammed the door. I jumped onto my bed, and cried…and cried….and cried until I cried myself to sleep.

9999999999999999999999999

I open my eyes to a darker room than when I had closed them. I sit up and remember what happened. Luckily, I was able to calm down ad not have another little drama episode like earlier.

I stand up and go over to my mirror, make myself presentable. I walk out f my room and head for the kitchen.

_Odd, no one's here. _So I walk to Mum's room, to see how she's doing.

_Creeeeeeeak._

I see Mum laying miserably in bed, and Miss Brownley was by the fireplace, perhaps making some herbal remedy for Mum.

I walk over to my mother just as her eyes open. "Mother?" I ask, barely louder than a whisper. She nods and starts to smile for some reason.

"Yes, my sweet child," she says, her hand lazily combing through my hair. Silence broke through us for a while, only to be broken by Mother, "Vickie told me what happened." My gaze went downwards in shame. "Don't be ashamed, Andrea." That's when I look up into her big brown eyes. "I will be fine. No worries, sweetheart."

"But Mum," I say once the lump left my throat, "you have consumption. It's contagious, and it's possibly deadly." I felt a tear run down my cheek. Mum only sighed. "That's not why I'm here though," I say. Mum just laid there, probably confused.

"I'm sorry to burden you with this question, especially with you in this condition and at a time like this," I apologize ahead of time, "but what do I need to know about my father?"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

A/N Sorry I stopped there and made the chapter a little short, but I wanted the intensity of the story to rise up a bit. :-)

Will Elizabeth tell Andie the truth about Will? Or will she do another set of lies to continue hide the truth? This and more to be answered in the next chapter!

People who don't have Fanfiction accounts: I just enabled anonymous reviews for this story so I can hear what you have to say! You're people, too, right?


	10. Again?

**A/N** I inserted a little excerpt from the previous chapter to add some better flow between the two chaps.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"I'm sorry to burden you with this question, especially with you in this condition and at a time like this," I apologized ahead of time, "but what do I need to know about my father?"

I could've sworn her heart skipped a beat.

"And I want the truth," I said in a lower tone, warning her not to lie to me…again, if that be the case.

"The truth?" she asked, making sure she heard me correctly. I nodded as she gulped.

"Vickie, may you leave us alone for a little bit?" Mother asked in a fake cheery tone. Miss Brownley, or 'Vickie' as Mum calls her, nodded and left the room.

After a sigh, Mum told me, "Your father was born and partially raised in England. When I was no older than twelve, your grandfather, Weatherby Swann, became governor of a British colony here in the Caribbean. So, we had to move there. It was on the trip when I was looking over the ocean and noticed a raft or debris of some sort in the water. Curious as I was, I leaned over the railing a bit and noticed something was on the piece of wood; a boy. It turns out the boy ends up being your father. Once we arrived to our destination, we went our separate ways, me learning how to be a proper young lady as I was the governor's daughter, and your father became the local blacksmith's apprentice as he was a commoner, but a quite handsome one at that." Mum smiled a bit, probably remembering that time in her life.

"One night, our town was attacked by pirates, and I happened to have something they wanted, something they were searching for for a long time." _Queer. What could my mother possibly have that they would want? _

Mum continues, "As it turns out, it was actually your father's, and long story short, we broke the curse and lived happily ever after back at the colony." Then the smile was wiped off her face after a moment, then she corrected herself, "Well, _almost_. It wasn't so happy for some. I was due to wed some other man, the commodore at the time, but after the whole pirates ordeal, I realized that it was truly your father that loved me, and me loving him. So, I ended up marrying your father, the local blacksmith, for true love and not some high-ranking officer for my father's and then-fiancée's conveniences."

"And then what?" I ask, knowing there's more to the story.

"Well, before I knew it, it was our wedding day, and your father was late. I remember wondering what was taking him so long. After a while, the guests decided to take shelter as it was beginning to rain and all. I just sat there on the ground, thinking of all the ways my day, if not life, could get any worse. _But_ _it did._ I looked back and saw a huge crowd forming, and just as I was about to run up and investigate what was going on, I saw your father….in shackles."

I gasped, "What did he do?" _I never thought of my father to be one causing trouble._

"Your father helped set free a man convicted of piracy-"

"Sooooo…in other words, my father helped set free a _pirate_?" I asked.

"Yes," said Mum, "even though he was pardoned for the act-"

"Why?" I interrupted again, being the curious one I am.

Mum smiled, "Because he rescued me, someone of importance that the whole Royal Navy was searching for, while doing so. Now may I finish?" I nod my head.

"As I was saying," she continued, "I was arrested as well. I fainted right before the hanging of that pirate-"

Mum was interrupted not by me, but by her coughs, reminding me of her condition. "Before the hanging of the pirate, I fainted. Just because I did so and gave your father a chance to set free the pirate _again_, I was convicted of setting free the pirate as well."

"So what then?"

"Your father made a deal with Lord Cutler Beckett-" _Wait. Lord __**Cutler Beckett**__? Isn't he that one man who wanted to get rid of piracy and sent all of those convicted of __associating with __piracy__ in one way or another__ to the gallows? Uh-oh. I think I know what'__s going to happen__ next__…._ "to retrieve something. But to get it, your father had to find the pirate that got all of us in trouble in the first place."

"That's pretty screwy," I said.

"Yeah, now looking at it, it _was_ pretty screwy," laughed Mum, only to be followed by another set of coughs.

"Long story short, I was able to escape from prison and find your father. I don't know what deal your father made with the pirate but it involved a chest….the _Dead Man's Chest_. I managed to find the pirate your father was looking for, only to find out your father was sent to go find a key onboard a ghost ship, the _Flying Dutchman_. The pirate and I went and searched for the chest the key went to, only to be reunited with your father on the island I found the chest on. However, the captain of the _Dutchman_, Davy Jones, found out about the key being stolen, so he sent the Kraken to come get us, primarily our little pirate friend."

"What's his name?" I asked, getting annoyed that my mother won't say the pirate's name.

"Oh, let's just call him Jack, okay?"

I nodded as she coughed, and Mum resumes with her story, "There was no way to escape the Kraken, so I shackled Jack to the ship, only to let him be eaten by the Kraken."

"So then your troubles with Jack were gone?" I asked. Mum shook her head. _What? How could the troubles not have ended if the one who caused them in the first place was dead? _

"The pirates have a Brethren Court, which consists of a king and nine Pirate Lords. Jack was one of the Pirate Lords. The sea goddess Calypso was bound to human form by the doings of her lover and the pirates of the 1st Brethren Court. One of the Pirate Lords, Captain Hector Barbossa-" _Barbossa? That ugly pirate captain that kidnapped me? __The one I read about in the books at school in London?_ _Best not to say anything, or else Mum will get mad and I want to know how she knows him-_ "wanted to release Calypso from her human bonds. In order to do this, you needed all Nine Pieces of Eight, and each Pirate Lord had one. But we needed them _all_, and Jack was a Pirate Lord-"

"So you needed to get Jack back," I finished. Mum cocked her head to the side, wondering how I knew that. "Lucky guess," I said before she got even more suspicious about my knowledge, "but how could you do that if he was dead?"

"The Kraken sends those it eats to Davy Jones's Locker, which is located in the Land of the Dead. Fortunately for us, there was another way of getting there without being killed. So, we went and found the maps that lead to World's End, and retrieved Jack so we could free Calypso."

Mum began to cough again. As soon as she was done, I asked her, "But why did they need to free Calypso?"

Mum sighed, "There was a battle bound to happen sooner or later, so Barbossa wanted to free Calypso in hopes of her helping us win the battle."

"Did you win?"

"After several obstacles and challenges, yes, we won. The pirates won."

"Soooo…you and father ended up being pirates?" I asked, hoping it didn't come out wrong.

"I guess you could say so, but after that battle, we decided to tone it down a bit, especially since I was expecting Liam soon after the battle."

_Makes sense_ I thought. But there were some things still bothering me:

"Mum, why is the age gap between Liam and me so great? How come I've never met father? How much longer until I finally _do_ get to meet him?"

I know I shouldn't have asked her all those things at once, but they sort of….popped out. All Mum did was stare at me. _She's probably thinking you stupid for asking such things, especially if your father's deceased._ _But wait a minute, my father isn't dead. Liam said so! _Only one way to find out:

"Mum, is father…_dead_?" I nervously asked.

Mum coughed and answered, "Yes and no."

"'Yes and no'? What do you _mean_ 'yes and no'?! It's one or the other, Mum! He's either dead or living-"

"Or in between!" yelled Mum, her face red with fury. She had another one of her coughing fits again, perhaps this one a little worse than the previous ones. I ran to the table by the fireplace and grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her. Once Mum calmed down, she explained, "The captain of the _Dutchman_ can only step on land once every ten years to be with those he loves. The _Dutchman_ also sails between both worlds, the one of the dead and the one of the living. The crew, including the captain, have died at sea, but are not quite ready to move on, so until then, they are neither dead nor alive."

My ears could not believe what they just heard. "Are you saying…what I think you're saying? That…" my voice faded away, thinking the unthinkable, if that's even possible. _No, he can't be. He can't be a part of some ghost ship! He just simply can't!_

"Yes," answered Mum, "your father is a part of the _Flying Dutchman, _doing his duties that need to be done there." Her eyes were starting to get watery as she said this, and she began to have coughing fits, ones that included blood.

Vickie barged through the doors with herbal remedies in hand and anything else Mum might need to feel better. I backed away, not wanting to be in Vickie's way.

"There, there, Misses Rivers," said Vickie in a calm, hushed tone. "You'll be alright."

Mum motioned for me to go over to her. I obeyed, but slowly.

"Andrea," she said. _Uh-oh. She used my full name. This has to be serious._ "I need you to go find your brother and tell him to come back."

"But-"

"I know it's dangerous business, especially out on the seas of the Caribbean, but I have faith in you, Andrea. You're mature for your age and you're trustworthy and honest. I trust you to do this, honey, or else I wouldn't have mentioned it in the first place."

"But you're sick, Mum. With consumption-"

"I know that, Andie," interrupted Mum, getting annoyed with me. "Which is why I need you to search for your brother, not here where you can contract the sickness as well."

"But I don't care if I get consumption! Not if it was done while trying to help you get better! Besides. you need me, Mother! You need me _here,_with _you_, not out on the seas!"

"Andrea, I'll be fine," Mum said in her comforting motherly tone. "Besides, I have Vickie here to help me. She's going to have her sister, Gabrielle, come and help out, too."

"But-"

"No 'but's, Andrea," said mother, now seeming to be more serious. "I am your mother and do as I say. You are needed on the seas, searching for your brother."

"But I want to help you," I whined, hoping that would convince my mother to let me stay. I love being adventurous and I take adventures as soon as there's one available, but if it means abandoning my sick mother by herself with no one but a maid or two, then I'm not going to take it.

"You will be helping me by finding your brother and letting him know of my condition and telling him to come home," she said, "where _both_ of you will be able to help take care of me."

I had nothing to say. There was nothing _to_ say. I was at a loss of words. "Do not worry, my sweet child," said Mum, patting my cheek, "I will be fine." After a moment of silence, she put down her hand, pointed to the door. "Now go, Andrea."

"But-"

"GO!" she said. She began to have another coughing fit as I stood up to leave. As I approached the door, I turned around. She had calmed down, and I said, "Bye, Mother. I love you." I almost came to tears seeing her the way she was, knowing I am to leave her.

"I love you to," said Mum. "Now go!"

I reluctantly left the room and ran into my bedroom. Even though it was night, I decided to pack and leave anyway. _The sooner I leave, the sooner I'll get back_ I thought. I changed into the dark red shirt and the other "adventure" clothes Mum washed the day I arrived here. I reached underneath my bed and grabbed the two swords I found at Port Royal. I grabbed the painting of my parents and some of the letters from Port Royal, as well. The letters would give me something to do shall I be bored, and the painting to remind me f why I'm out on the seas. Before I forgot, I grabbed my sketchbook and a few pencils. After that, I made my way out the door into the night, beginning my long awaited adventure that's worth telling.

However, as soon as I reached the path that leads to the town of Shipwreck, I felt something hit my head. I don't know what happened. I guess I was knocked-out, but the next thing I knew, I felt swaying motions below me. Then it hit me; I must be on a ship. Before I get up on my feet, I see two familiar faces staring back at me in a way that gave me the creeps.

"Hello, Poppet," greeted a somewhat deep, raspy voice.

"Don't cha mean 'Poppet Junior'?" asked another voice, somewhat deep, but not so raspy.

_Uh-oh _I thought. _I'm screwed._

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Uh, yeah, I'm screwed just as much as Andie is. I've been trying to sleep for a little over an hour now, and I just can't. What's worse is that I have school tomorrow and wake up at 6:30! If my parents caught me like this, finishing the last few paragraphs of this chap right here in bed at almost 10:30 pm, you would never know how this story would end (that's the safe way to put it). I guess I better go before I'm even _more _screwed!

-Nikki-

PS You know what to do! ;P


	11. The Beast and the Prince

A/N

I am really REALLY sorry about not updating for a while! My laptop's been stupid recently, but it should be okay now. I might start typing chaps on the family comp to avoid any trouble like this again.If you haven't already check out _Daughter of Calypso_ by Space-Case-Writer13. It's really good, and getting better with each chapter, or in my opinion it is. Read it when you have the chance. It's really good!

Before I let y'all read, I just want to say how much fun I am writing this story! And although it's kinda mean, I'm just loving torturing the Rivers/Turner family! It's so much fun to make the characters' lives a living hell! You should try it one day! Okay, enough about my rambling about how fun it is writing this story. I'll just let y'all continue reading the story, hoping you have fun reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I was dragged out of my cell by Pintel and Ragetti.

"Come on, Poppet," said Pintel, "the captain would like to greet ye, too. He says he'd enjoy to have ye join him in his cabin…for dinner."

"Well tell Captain Barbossa I'm disinclined to acquiesce to his request," I retorted angrily through gritted teeth, trying to release the two pirates' grasps on me. They gave each other confused looks. When they looked back at me, I said, "Means 'no'."

The two started to laugh. _What are they laughing about? This is a serious matter!_ "Your mum told us that when Barbossa wanted to speak and have dinner with her," said Pintel once he stopped laughing.

"Tell her what the captain said," Ragetti told Pintel, poking his shoulder.

"I'M TELLING HER WHATEVER I WANT!" yelled Pintel, practically in Ragetti's ear. Ragetti cowered from him and backed away like a kicked puppy.

"And you know what the captain told us to tell her if she said that?" Pintel calmly asked. I shook my head. _I don't think I really want to know…._

"He said that she would be dining with the crew," he said. _Not so bad. _"_Naked_." I gulped.

"And I guess the same goes for me?" I asked, praying it would be a 'no'.

"Yes," replied Pintel as Ragetti began to laugh. I couldn't handle it any longer, so I barged out of the cell, only to hear Pintel yell behind me, "FINE, THEN! BE THAT WAY!"

I knocked on the captain's cabin doors. "Yes?" I heard through the doors. I slowly opened them and entered the room, afraid of what was to happen next.

"Ah," said Captain Barbossa, "I was expecting ye."

"By threatening me?" I retort unhappily. "Do you do that to every woman that boards your ship?"

"No," he answered, "but now thinking about it, only yer mother and ye have ever boarded the _Pearl_, so I change that to a 'yes'." He stood up from his desk and motioned to the table in between us, filled with fish, a variety of fruits and vegetables, and other foods. "Sit," ordered Barbossa, motioning for me to take a seat.

I just stood there by the door. The hand Barbossa had out to tell me to take a seat lowered to his side. "Fine," he said, "suit yerself."

"I'm not here to dine with you," I said. "I'm here because you claimed you wanted to speak with me."

"Aye, missy," replied Barbossa. "Ye definitely aren't as dumb as yer mother was." _How dare he __speak of__ my mother in such a manner! You must contain your anger, Andie__. You are a guest, not to harm your host._

"I wanted ye te come here so I could ask ye something," he said, slowly approaching me.

"And may I inquire as to what your question is?" I ask, arms folded across my chest.

He stopped when he was no more than two feet away from me. "Do ye remember me telling ye to go visit a good 'friend' of mine?"

I nodded, my eyes wide in fear.Barbossa continued, "And have ye done said orders? Hmm?"

"Captain Barbossa," I replied, backing away from him a little; older men who get too close to me bothers me a little. "Let's be realistic, shall we? When we last saw each other, it was about a week ago-"

"And isn't a week long enough to do what I asked ye to do, Miss Turner?" he angrily interrupted, his face getting closer to mine as he spoke. "I rather thought it to be _more _than enough time."

"Well you thought wrong," I coldly replied. Before I knew it, I felt a slight sting in my right cheek. I rubbed it as Barbossa said, "Now, young missy, that's no way to treat yer elders, especially a well-known pirate captain such as meself, now is it?"

I glared at him through my icy blue eyes, "Not unless you are being harmed by said elder." _Come on, Andie. You have the chance to do it now, so do it! Escape while you can! _So I did. I turned the gold door handle and slammed the door open while making a run for it onto the deck of the _Pearl_. Barbossa was on my tail._ The old bearded geezer isn't as out of shape as I thought._

"Now listen here, Miss Turner," angrily said Barbossa as he spun me around. It was obvious his face was red with fury, even my eyes could tell through the bright monlight out on deck. "I'll let ye of easy this time, lassie. But the next time we meet, ye have better met Sparrow or else it'll be te the depths of the ocean fer ye, just like yer grandfather." Before I even had the chance to think about the punishment, my body felt cold and was shivering. The Caribbean waters may be warm, but they are freezing cold by nightfall. _I **HATE** Barbossa! 'Barbossa' can't be spelled without a big, fat, ugly 'B' for bastard! _My eyes closed as I was sinking into the dark, wet abyss.

The next time my eyes opened, I was onboard the deck of a ship. Men were surrounding me from all sides, which made me feel a little uncomfortable. _Oh no, not more pirates! I've already had enough of the them and their piratical ways of life! _

"Make way! Coming through!" I heard a masculine voice order to the men. They were moving away to form a path where a man in a red bandana and brown dreadlocks came into view. "Besides, the lass needs some air to breathe in. Give her some room." The man, whom I suppose to be the captain, knelt down beside me. "Are ye okay, lass?" he asked, his deep brown eyes concerned for me. _Are those the most beautiful, caring set of brown eyes I've seen or what?! I could probably get lost in them any day!_

Once I received my conscience again, I nodded my head, "Yes. Yes, I'm fine." The captain held out his hand, which I took and stood up. _He's quite the gentleman, now isn't he?_ He was eyeing me up and down. _Okay, nevermind. He isn't as much of the gentleman I thought he was. _

"Father, I don't think she's interested in you," I heard another masculine voice, not quite so deep, say. A boy about my age with slightly wavy brown hair and even more gorgeous cocoa eyes than his father came into view. As he did, I felt my cheeks turn scarlet. _He's so handsome! I want him to be mine! But he would probably _never_ want a girl like me to be his. I'm probably not pretty enough._

"Alright, son," said the pirate captain. "If you say so," he said, bowing as he left the crowd. But before he left, he turned around and faced me, saying, "My apologies, Missy. I forgot te introduce meself." He held out his right hand, covered in filth. "I'm **_Captain _**Jack Sparrow-" _Did I hear him right? _This _is the man Barbossa wanted me to meet? Talk about luck and coincidence! _"- and you are?"

"Andrea Rivers," I said, firmly shaking his hand, regardless whether it is covered in dirt or squeaky clean. Something in the beack of my mind told me I should've said "Turner", but I only ignored the name when Barbossa or anyone else called me it, which is rather queer considering I usually get angered if someone calls me something I'm not. I guess I shall use "Rivers", since that is the last name I grew up to love and know, meaning that "Rivers" must be my real last name, right?

"Everyone calls me 'Andie', though," I said before anyone could call me 'Andrea' and not 'Andie'.

Captain Sparrow looked at me as if something was wrong. Before I could ask what was the matter, he said, "Quite the strong one, now aren't we, Miss Rivers?" He smiled, as well as everyone else, including me. _He has quite a sense of humor, doesn't he? I ope his son is the same way._ As Captain Sparrow went to his cabin, he turned around and told me, "Oh, and Andie?"

"Yes?" I reply.

"Please, call me Jack."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well, that's it for now! Sorry that chap was a little on the short side, but I had to stop it there. At least my laptop's working again (yay:D), so I should be able to update sooner and not have y'all wait as long as you did for this chappie. However, I might not update until sometime after Thursday as I have exams and all this coming week. :( I'll make it through, though. Don't worry!

As always, reviews are welcome! Critique is accepted, but flames will be used to make smores. Please, do not only review for my stories, but any story you read here on Fanfiction or any other website like Fanfiction. Authors really appreciate it and all, and they usually make their day, so...yeah. Review not only for this story, but any story you read, please!


	12. A Little Chat

Sorry if this is a little short. I'll post chapter 13 a little later.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

The crew resumed their normal duties just like Jack ordered. I decided to climb up to the crow's nest since I had nothing better to do. However, when I got up there, was I in for a surprise!

"What are you doing up here?" I asked the brunette boy.

He smiled a wonderful, wide smile and asked me, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I had nothing else to do, so I thought I'd come up here and relax, perhaps await the sunrise."

The boy smirked, "You know we still have some hours before dawn, right?" _Man I love it when he smiles! I'm so thankful it hardly ever leaves his face! _

"Yeah, I know that," I replied, stepping closer to him. _Now don't get too close, Andie. You just barely met the guy. Give him a break. _"But I want to get some stuff off of my mind as well."

His eyebrows went up. "Oh?" he asked, continuing to look out at the darkness around the ship.

"Just…personal things. You know, family issues and all that good stuff," I say, looking out at the sea as well.

The young man gave a dry laugh. "Your family problems are probably nothing compared to mine." _This has got to be interesting. But I don't think it could be as bad as mine…_

"My father, Jack Sparrow," he began, still looking out at the darkness surrounding us, "has let me sail with him since I was five years old. It's been hard, trying to make sure he doesn't get too caught up into trouble of one kind or another. However, that's too hard for him to do due to the fact he _is _the infamous, notorious pirate captain Jack Sparrow. "Trouble" might as well be his middle name. And to make matters worse," he said, now turning to face me, "his troubles not only affect him, but anyone else he runs into along the way."

An awkward silence fell between us, our eyes locked with each other's.

I faced away and began to stretch out on the floor of the crow's nest. "What are you doing?" asked the captain's son.

"What does it look like I'm doing…..?" I asked. _He could've at least told me his name. That would be one sign of being a true gentleman, pirate or not. _

"My apologies, Miss Rivers," he apologized. "My name is Alexander Sparrow, but everyone calls me Alex."

"Alex," I repeated, as if trying out the name for the first time. "Tell me, Alex," I began as I got up and began to climb down the ladder to the deck, "what does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"Leaving?"

"Yes," I replied, "_Master Sparrow_."

After I said that, which I must admit was a little too cold even for my liking, I made my descent to the deck of the _Pirate's Pearl_.

_Why were you so harsh on Alex, Andie? You needn't be so rude to him, especially considering how you want him to like you, you just met, and all that. You need to not be so cold, Andie. _As soon as my feet reached the deck, I walked over to the railing and leaned over, looking out to the sea.

"Can't sleep, luv?"

I turned around, only to be face to face with the captain. Boy, did he scare me!

"Yes," I answered. "You guessed correctly, Captain Sparrow."

"Please, luv," he said, "call me Jack."

"Okay," I replied, "_Jack."_

After a slight moment of silence, I asked him, "Can't sleep, either?"

"Nope. I have too much on my mind to worry about sleep. You?"

_Oh, great. Should I tell him the truth or just lie__ to him? Tell him the truth; lying is for pirates, and you are not a pirate, Andie Rivers. _"I can't sleep because of these dreams I have," I truthfully say. _I su__re do hope he doesn't find me__ weird and all._

"For as long as I can remember," I begin, "whenever I'm out on the seas, and I sleep, I'm not dreaming of family or friends or boys or anything a normal teenage girl such as myself would normally dream of." Jack gave me a quizzical expression on his face. He took his millionth swig of rum as I continued, "I only have this dream when I'm on the seas. It'll start out as me sitting on the deck of some ship, and I'll usually have some people with me. However, that part changes, such as once I had a couple to my left and a man to my right, and the next time I had a little girl to my left and three men to my right."

I looked at Jack as he just stood there giving me perplexed facial expressions. I went on and said, "However, here's the queer part of it all; a man will approach all of us, one by one, and ask us the most peculiar thing I've ever heard of: do you fear death?"

At this, Jack's eyes went wide in shock. I don't know why, probably for the dream and its oddities, but I have a feeling that that's not it.

"Oh, look! It's sunrise!" said Jack as soon as he snapped out of his little "trance" and clasped his hands together. "I should get some sleep," he said as he "walked" into his cabin to rest. I looked out at the horizon, and sure enough, there were streaks of pink and lavender and orange, but no sun yet. I just stood there against the railing, observing the sunrise.

_Maybe I should go back up to the crow's nest and observe this magnificent sight. And if Alex is still up there, it would be perfect to go up there and apologize to him about my mood earlier. _So I went off and climbed up to the crow's nest. Alex wasn't there; he probably went off to sleep as well, just like the rest of the crew had about thirty minutes ago.

I looked out at the horizon. The sun was still not to be seen, but it was doing its best to make its presence known to the Caribbean. The dark blue sea was still reflecting some of the stars up in the sky, as well turning into various shades of orange and pink and purple and other colors involved with sunrise. _Might as well go ahead and sleep, Andie; there's nothing else to do right now. Besides, you haven't slept since __the night before last due to Mother's sickness and all that's happened to you since then. Go ahead and sleep; nothing bad will happen…._

I did my best to make myself comfortable in the crow's nest and lay down, gazing up at the multi-colored sky. Only then did I allow my eyes to close and drifted off to sleep.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121211212121212

You know what to do! ;P


	13. Faces Both New & Old

Before I start, I just wanna wish not only Orlando Bloom, but my grandpa as well, a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'll love you both no matter how old y'all get:D And what's funny is that they're 50 years apart….and my uncle almost shares the same b-day as Johnny Depp. :D

Just so you know, _italics are Andie's dream, _normal is either Andie's thoughts or what's going on, not a dream. **Bold **is just there to add effect.

Okay, now that that is out of the way, READ!

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131

_**Crash! Boom! Bang!**_

_Thunder and lightning was everywhere as the rain poured down__ onto__ the ship. __My brown locks were getting damper by the second __as they covered most of my face. I was able to get a peek out of my right eye; I saw a woman, two children, and two men, all lined up next to me. No one was to my left, meaning I was at the end of the line._

_A man with brown curls and a bluish-grey bandana approached us, asking us that peculiar question. __The man with red hair said "Yes", and was taken care of by a crewmember. Then the brown-haired man went to the blonde, pale woman and her two kids. The man next to them, whom I suppose to be the husband and father, said that it would be better if they moved on. They were escorted to another part of the ship. _

Great! Now I'm the last one here. I wonder what the captain's going to think now that I'm here…._again._

_The captain walked over towhere I was sitting and knelt down in front of me. I felt his hand move away my wet hair that was covering my face. I looked into his brown eyes and could not help but notice that they were wide with shock.__ I looked around at the crew, their eyes wide as well._

_"You again?" the captain asked. I looked to the ground, wondering whether to feel ashamed or afraid of my presence onboard his vessel. "I thought I told you to leave….for good."_

_I shrugged my shoulders. "Well," I said, "I guess I left, but not for good."_

_The captain stood up and bellowed orders to his crew as I just sat there on the dampened deck, getting wetter by the moment. "Come with me," he said, offering a hand to help me up. I wasn't too sure about it, but I accepted it anyways, and he walked me over to his cabin._

_He followed me inside his cabin. I was just staring at the detailed organ that took up a good portion of the space. "Why are you here again, Miss…."_

_"Rivers," I answered, still gazing at the organ._

_"Miss Rivers," he continued, "why are you here? I thought I told you and not to come back, or at least for a very long time."_

_"Isn't __a few weeks long enough for you?" I retorted. He gave me a puzzled look._

_I sighed, "I was on here a few weeks ago on a voyage from London to the Caribbean. I was extra careful to make sure my presence was not known onboard the ship."_

_"Apparently you did well, Miss Rivers," he said, taking a seat at his desk as I sat on the edge of his cot. "But still, you came back. Why?"_

_"How many times must I tell you, Captain-"_

_"Will, please. Call me Will," he interrupted._

_"Fine, _Will_. How many times must I tell you? I don't know how I do it, but whenever I'm out at sea, I come onboard this vessel every time I sleep. It's as if my spirit leaves my body and brings me here to be on your ship. Does that answer your question?" I said, my arms now crossed across my chest. _

_All Will did was sit there on his desk, his hand on his chin as he thought. He reminded me of the statues of Ancient Greece, but surprisingly, he also reminded me of someone else I know. Have I met him in port before? Possibly. How about Port Royal? Unlikely. But, I _have _met him before. I know that for a fact._

_"Weren't you on your way to London the last time I saw you?"_

_"Yes, I was," I answered, walking over to his desk. I took a seat across from him as he continued to think._

_"Alright," Will said, removing his hand from his chin. "From now on, whenever you are onboard this ship, you must do your best to be like anyone else onboard this ship. I don't care if it's just playing a game with a passenger or just sitting around as long as you're not in the way of my crew and their work. Understood?"_

_I nodded my head. _Why can't I just do the same work as the crew? I may be a young woman, but I have sailing in my blood. Mum said so. So why can't I sail the seas and work like everyone else? I don't want to be treated like royalty or anything! _I just kept quiet. My mouth has gotten me into trouble, or almost into trouble, a few times already. I don't need to be in anymore trouble, especially with Will since I'm to be with him for however long I'm out at sea. _

_"You are dismissed, Miss Rivers," said Will, gesturing to the doorway to my left. _

_As I walked away from him, I turn around and ask, "Will? How many times must I tell you to call me 'Andie'?"_

_He smiled, "At least once more, Miss Rivers. As always." I turned around and left the room. I walked on deck, but I felt a little light-headed. I looked at my arms. They began to glow, just like the rest of my body. _I looked up, and before I knew it, I was looking at a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Alex.

I sat up. "Yes, I'm quite alright."

I put my hand to my forehead as Alex asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I answered. "I'm quite positive."

"It's just that," he began, licking his lips, "I came up here since my father told me to do so. When I arrived, I saw you. I approached you to wake you up, but you weren't…." His voice trailed off.

_Oh, God. What is he saying? _"Alex, what is it?" He just continued to look away from me. "Alex, I wasn't what?"

He sighed as his cocoa eyes met my sea blue ones. "You weren't breathing, or at least just barely."

My heart skipped a beat. _WHAT?! How is that possible? I'm here now, well and alive! How could I have not been breathing? _

"I know," he said. "Quite a shocker, eh?"

I smirked, "Yes, it is." He lent out his hand and helped me to my feet. "Oh, well. At least I'm okay now."

He grinned his handsome smile. "Yeah, you're right."

We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "I should probably head down to the deck," I said. "Maybe I could assist with something."

"Or sleep," suggested Alex. We both had a few chuckles.

"Yeah," I said. "That, too."

I descended down the ladder and went to get my sketchpad and a few pencils. _Maybe being out on this adventure wasn't such a bad idea after all. I found a guy about my age that's actually good looking, I'm on a ship with a funny yet quite intoxicated captain, and I've got my dealings in my dreams figured out for the most part. But I need to find Liam…soon, before it's too late. _

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131

**A/N **Well, there you go. Two chapters in one day, how about that? Well, now that I have this story taken care of for now, I'm going to go back to studying for my exams. So much fun! (note the sarcasm there) But it must be done…. D:

Well, y'all know what to do! I really love getting feedback from my stories, just like any author does. They really _really _make my day, and I especially need it since today's been kinda crappy to me…. . Anyways, review! And check out Space-Case-Writer13's story _Daughter of Calypso_, too.

-grecianxpiratex07-


	14. I Hate Him!

**A/N**

Hey y'all!

I'm loving the reviews I'm getting so far! It's a lot better than before, and the most I've had for one chapter! Keep it up, please!

Congrats to **Guin Parris **for being my 25th reviewer! For those who don't know, Guin has a really good story out called "Pirates of the Caribbean: Treasures of the Unknown". It's really good. Check it out sometime! And for whoever is my 30th reviewer will get an "advertisement" for one of their stories in my next chap!

Please excuse any grammatical errors since my computer's being kinda stupid as of late. : (

Well, that's all for now! I'll just shut-up and let y'all read:

141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

As I left the cabin Jack assigned to me with my sketchpad and a pencil in hand, I made my way back to the crow's nest. I loved being up there; there's something about it that made me relaxed.

A few moments later, I was up in the crow's nest, with Alex nowhere to be found. _Hmm…m__aybe he went down to speak with his father? _As I turned to head down the ladder, I bumped into the brunette boy whom I find quite attractive.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean t-"

"No, no," he said. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have attempted to approach you like that."

_He's so caring and understanding. I sometimes wonder if Jack Sparrow _really is _Alex's father. Jack seems so….weird, and irresponsible most of the time. Alex is caring and friendly and….humorous. That's one thing he gets from his father: his sense of humor._

Alex interrupted my thoughts, "My father wanted a word with you…_privately_."

"Okay," I replied with a smile. "I'll be right there." I tried to make my way out of the crow's nest, but found out I couldn't.

"Oh-uhh…yeah. Sure," Alex stammered as he tried to get out of my way.

A few minutes later, I was outside of the captain's cabin. I lightly yet quickly knocked on the wooden door. "Come in."

I walked inside to see Jack sitting at his desk, feet propped up on the desk and leaning back in his chair. He had two bottles of rum in his left hand, and a third in his right. _Doesn't he ever get tired of drinking all that __vile __stuff? _

"Ah," sighed Jack as he lowered the bottle of rum after taking a big swig. "Andrea-"

"Andie," I corrected. "Please."

"_Andie_," said Jack. He put his feet down to the ground and sat up straight in his brown leather chair. "And may I inquire as to your last name?"

"Rivers," I simply replied.

"Miss Rivers," began Jack as he stood up from his seat ad walked over to me. "Do you know, or remember, what happened?" I gave him a quizzical expression. "You know…" he said, twirling his handin the air, "before I rescued you. You were on a raft of some sort. I meself would've used sea turtles, but maybe you lacked in said animals….?"

"I was on a ship, and the captain slapped and pushed me overboard."

I noticed Jack's eyes widen in shock. _Why would he do that? He's a pirate for crying out loud! Why would he be surprised if Barbossa did that to me?_

I continued on, "He asked for a favor of me, and I said I hadn't done it yet. Angered, he shoved me overboard into the freezing sea." I felt chills run down my spine at the memory. Barbossa's evil green eyes narrowing into mine, his face reddened with anger….I must admit; it was quite fun getting Barbossa angry, even if it did scare me.

"I don't think any captain in the right mind would ask of such a favor from a young lady like you," Jack said, looking in between angry and frightened. _What is he thinking?_ "Yer too young fer anything like that."

_Oh, God! NO! Not like…._that _kind of favor! Ew! Gross! Who would've thought that?_

_Wait__. Scratch that. Jack would've thought of__ that. _"No! Not _that _kind of favor! It was something he asked me to get for him," I corrected Jack, practically yelling. "He told me I would find it with you."

Jack's eyes widened with surprise. "May I ask ye who said captain is?"

"Barbossa," I answered, not thinking of any harm to it. Just when I thought Jack's eyes couldn't get any wider, they did.

"What the bloody hell does Barbossa want from me?" he angrily asked once the shock wore off a bit.

"He said something about some charts," I answered, still in my calm state as Jack took a seat again. He put his hand on his chin in thought. Thinking it would help, I said, "I don't know anymore about the charts except that they must be in your possession, and that Barbossa wants them. He told me you would know which ones I'm speaking of."

"Aye," replied Jack in a dazed off gaze. "I _do _know which ones he's talkin' about."

"Do you care to tell me a little bit about them?" I asked in a cheerful tone, hoping to make Jack feel even a tad bit better. Besides, if they have the nerve to bring into this mess, I believe I _do _deserve to know at _least _a little bit about the charts. As I continued to smile, Jack just continued to sit there.

"May I ask ye something, Miss-"

"Andie, please," I interrupted before he could say "Rivers".

"_Andie._ May I ask ye something, luv?" I nodded my head.

"How much do ye know about the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "How much do I know about the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?" I repeated in surprise.

"Aye, luv, ye heard me right," replied Jack, reclining in his brown chair and taking another swig of rum.

"Well, I know that the _Dutchman _is a ghost ship that ferries souls lost at sea to the other side, which would be the Land of the Dead," I truthfully answered. "I also happen to know that my father is onboard that ship."

Jack raised his eyebrows again. _Must he always raise his eyebrows like that? _"Oh?" he asked. "And ye know this how?"

"My mother told me so."

"And she knows how….?" _Must he be so nosy? How the bloody hell should I know?!_ I remembered what Mum told me before I left, and then it occurred to me:

"Well," I began, "the _Dutchman _has souls lost at sea, and my father died in a battle they and other people were in. The battle was out at sea, and my father was mortally wounded. Therefore, he must be on that ship, or at least has." Mum never really _said _he died during the battle, but he must've. Something tells me he did….

"You _are _quite the intelligent one," were the only words to come out of Jack's mouth. He leaned against his desk as he inquired, "Do you know any more about said battle where your father…._died_?"

I rapidly shook my head. "Okay, well, let's get back to the original question," said Jack with a wide, toothy grin plastered on his face. I can tell it's a false, friendly one. "I inquired ye as to yer knowledge about the _captain _of the _Flying Dutchman, not_ the ship herself."

"Well, in that case," I replied, "no. I don't know anything about the captain."

"Huh," he said with a confusing look on his face. "It's just that-ye know- yer dreams that ye've told me about. I'd figure that was the _Dutchman _ye were on. And the whole man asking ye that 'peculiar' question? I just thought it to be the captain himself, doing his duties to ask ye said question. Makes sense if ye put some thought into it."

_Of course! How could I be so blind? The ship I see in my dreams _must _be the _Dutchman_! But there's only one way to find out…_

"May I please be excused?" I asked in a polite manner. _Hopefully he'll say 'yes' so I can go "sleep"._

"No. I'm not quite through with you." _What?! What more could there possibly be to discuss?_

"Why are ye out on the seas in the first place? I mean, Barbossa must've met ye while out on the seas and all…" Jack's voice trailed off, awaiting my answer.

"I'm out on the seas on my mother's orders-" _there he goes with the whole eye-widening thing again!-_ "She contracted consumption, and I'm out here to find my brother, Liam, so I can notify him of Mum's condition and to come home before it's too late."

"What's yer mum's name?"

"Beth. It's a nickname for something, I know. But I'm not quite sure as to what."

Jack just continued to sit in his chair, pondering with his hand covering his chin. "And yer brother's name is Liam, ye say?" I slowly nod my head, unsure as to where he's going with this. "Do ye know why he was out on the seas?"

"To search for our father," I answered before I could think about my response. "Which seems quite silly to me, considering our father's condition and all," I added.

"It's quite a coincidence," began Jack. I looked up at him, square in the eye. _What does he mean by 'coincidence'?_ "Because not too long ago, there was a young man on me ship named Liam, searching for his father."

This time it was my own eyes that widened. _What?! Did my ears hear him right? _"You mean to say-"

"That yer brother was onboard this very ship? Yes, I _am _saying that," interrupted Jack as he stood up. "Rather tall, muscular, a sandy, dirty blonde color for his hair, and brown eyes? Yep, that's him, alright."

_I can't believe it. I was _**this** _close to finding Liam and getting this whole adventure thing over with. Not that I'm not enjoying it or anything, it's just that….well….my mother's home-sick; with consumption-and I need to be there helping her get better, not out here on the seas. _

I couldn't really handle it anymore, so I turned on my heels and barged out of the cabin, leaving Jack alone with his rum.

"Oi!" I heard him call out to me. "We're not through yet!"

He ran up to me as I made my way across the deck. I turned around, annoyed with him chasing me everywhere. _Why didn't anyone tell me about Liam being here earlier? Why do I care about the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_? I know my father's onboard that vessel, but still! What business do I have with the _captain_? And why is Jack stalking me around his vessel? Doesn't he know how and when to leave a woman alone?_

I turned around so hard, my brown locks practically whipped me in my face. "_What?_" I asked, my eyes narrowing and glaring at him. I was in no mood to deal with him or any of his smart remarks at the moment.

"We need to finish discussing our plan dealing with Barbossa," Jack said, leaning in closer to me.

"And what plan do you propose, _Captain Sparrow_?"

"Considering yer actions towards me and me crew-" _Uh-oh. This can't be too good. _"-and how ye aren't quite sure if ye've seen the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ or not, I'm planning on doing this."

He exhaled into my face. _Awww! That __God awful smell of his breath! It's, like, rum, and rotten eggs, and fish, and…..rum! What _else _does he eat to make him have such bad breath?_

The smell was too horrid for my now watery eyes, let alone runny nose, to handle. I went nearer to the railing, only to cause myself to fall into the sea. _Why do I always end up being tossed overboard by the captain of the ship? _

As soon as I came up to the surface and took a big gulp of air, I heard Jack yell, "Oi! If ye happen to see Barbossa, tell 'im to come visit me _personally _at the Fountain of Youth! Also, yer bound to see yer brother with 'im, too!"

"I hate him!" I yelled, meaning I hate Barbossa-no. Scratch that. I hate _both _Barbossa _and _Liam; Barbossa for how he and his men have treated me and Liam for putting me into this whole pirates and sea adventure situation in the first place. I clung to the random barrel Jack threw overboard for me to float on while I'm out here at sea.

Jack just ignored my comment and yelled, "And send me regards to the whelp!" At that, he walked away from my sight.

_By 'whelp', does he mean the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_? Someone who has higher status in controlling the seas than Jack himself? Why didn't he just let me go to my cabin and rest, perhaps sleep, and ask Will if his ship is the _Flying Dutchman_ or not? Jack can be such a dim-witted boar!_

141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

**A/N **

I have chapter 15 in the works. In the next chapter, I'm planning on something kinda big happening….. but with a slight twist. :D I'll just leave it at that.

And don't forget to review, please!


	15. Feelings

Hey! I'm back just like I promised! (okay, maybe I didn't really _say _I promised, but you know what I mean…I hope).

I apologize ahead of time for not putting the thing that I said would be in this chapter. I know I said something big would happen, but once I started to type this chapter, I figured out it wouldn't work as well, and would be better to put in a future chapter, hopefully sometime soon. I am _**really **_sorry, for as much as I can't wait to write that certain scene I have in mind, I just couldn't write it yet. D: I hope you understand…

Thanks to **orlandoluver2** for being my 30th reviewer! And as I promised, orlandoluver2 has a good story that I've liked from the beginning called _My Last Breath? _, but now it's changed to _Everybody's Fool._ It's primarily about two teens, Will & Elizabeth's daughter and one of her good friends, on some adventure with Jack. Nothing's _really_ started with it yet, but it's gonna get there soon, and I have a good feeling about the story, too. So, that said, check it out sometime!

I'll just shut my mouth and let y'all read now. :D

15151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

After what seemed like an eternity clinging onto the barrel while floating out in the middle of the Caribbean, I spotted a ship on the horizon. _Oh, so dim-witted Jack decided to come back for me, eh? __About time._

After a few minutes, I noticed something about the ship that was like no other; it had black sails. _Uh-oh.__ It can't be! It just simply can't! _

Approximately thirty minutes later, the black ship approached me. A man with greasy, blonde hair shouted, "Oi! It's Poppet Junior!" _Oh, great! Just my luck…_

I noticed a man with a big wide-brimmed hat approach the railing of the ship and pull out a telescope. _Oh, no. Not Barbossa._ _Why don't I just get on a ship and simply _stay _on said ship? Why do I have to go in between Barbossa's and Jack's?_

"Pull the young lassie onboard!" I heard Barbossa bellow to his crew. A dinghy was lowered to the water, and I swam over to it. As soon as I made it into the dinghy, I was lifted onto the deck of the _Black Pearl._

"Did ye meet Jack yet?" was the first thing to come out of Barbossa's mouth as soon as I set foot on the deck. No greetings, no nothing; just that question, which just _had _to deal with Jack.

"Yes," I coldly answered, glaring into Barbossa's evilly green eyes. "And he said you have something I need; something I'm searching for."

"And that would be….?"

"My brother," I replied, arms across my chest. "Liam Rivers?"

"Oh, him!" exclaimed Barbossa. "Young look-alike of Will Turner, aye?" _What on earth is he talking about? Who is Will Turner anyway?_ "Only, eh, he 'as blonde hair."

"I suppose," I replied in a dull tone. I scanned the deck searching for the tall, muscular man and a pair of deep, compassionate brown eyes belonging to my brother.

"He's not here, lass," said Barbossa, followed by an evil laugh, matching his evil personality.

I narrowed my eyes even further and glared even harder at Barbossa. _How could he laugh at such a situation?! He's my _brother_ for crying out loud! I _need _to find him! _

"You're in despicable," I said through gritted teeth. I shoved Barbossa away from me, angered by his actions. I felt my blood going _beyond _boiling inside of me. I felt the urge to kick the man where the sun never shines, and throw him overboard to see how it feels for a change. Or worse…torture him in some way, or kill him so I won't have to deal with his cruel personality any longer and not have others feel the way I do towards him. _You must control your anger, Andie. __It'll do you no good to start a fight, especially with the captain. Just ignore him and his stupid comments…_

"Now don't be so cruel, Miss Tur-_Rivers_," warned Barbossa. He put his dirty hands on my face, squeezing my soft cheeks. I couldn't take it anymore. So, I kicked him. Yes, _**down there**_

"Take this young lassie te the brig!" yelled Barbossa while trying to recover from his situation. I didn't care about going to the brig, because there I could rest again and "visit" Will…again. There's something about him that relaxes me and makes me feel safe. He's so warm, too. He's almost like a father to me, even though I haven't seen him in a while, and I've never really gotten the chance to know what it's like to have a father.

Before I let Barbossa out of my sight, I told him, "Jack said that if you want the charts, you need to go see and talk with him personally…"

Barbossa looked up at me, still bent over.

"..at the Fountain of Youth," I finished. Pintel and Ragetti came over to me and grabbed my arms, escorting me down to the brig.

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515

It's been about an hour since that incident on deck, and I've been sitting in this cell reflecting on many things: my brother and his whereabouts, Will, Alex, Jack, and other things going on in my life. But the main person bothering me was Mum. _What if it's too late? What if she hasn't gotten any better? What if she's already… no, I can't think that. I can't be so pessimistic. I just can't._

I heard a series of loud thuds coming down to the brig. It turns out they were footsteps, belonging to Barbossa. He opened the cell in front of me and grabbed the bench that was in there. He placed the bench outside of the cell…right in front of me. As Barbossa locked the cell in front of me, I coldly questioned, "What do you want?"

He turned around and said nothing; he just took a seat on the bench in front of me and took a bite of his granny smith. "Whate'er could ye possibly mean, missy?"

I gave him a hard, cold glare. "You know _exactly _what I mean," I replied in a low tone through gritted teeth. I'm in no mood to deal with Barbossa and his "jokes". I just want to get out of here; out of this ordeal; out and away from these dreadful pirates; out of the seas and safely in my home with Mum.

Barbossa released a malevolent laugh into the warm Caribbean air. I just continued to glare at him through my icy blue eyes. "Do you want to torture me? Hmm? Is that it?" I asked, now tightly gripping onto the bars with anger. "Or do you just want to continue to use me to accomplish your own ends? Or some bargain with Jack Sparrow? Hmm?"

"Yer an inquisitive one, Miss T-_Rivers_," stated Barbossa after swallowing a bit of apple.

"If it's easier for you, you can all me Miss Turner," I bluntly said. My eyes widened in disbelief. _What did you just say, Andie? WHY the hell did you say that?! You're probably not even a Turner, so just shut-up!_

Apparently my eyes weren't the only ones to widen in surprise. "Are ye finally warmin' up te the name," asked Barbossa, "Miss _Turner_?" The pirate captain plastered an evil smile over his ugly, dirty face as he took another bite of his apple. I had nothing to say to that as I glanced towards the ground as if in defeat.

"Ah," said Barbossa, smiling and all as if he had found the Fountain of Youth already. "So, ye wanna know about yer brother, aye?" he asked, perhaps trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I do," I responded, going back to glaring at him.

"Well, lass," began the pirate captain, "just as I said earlier, he's not 'ere onboard me vessel."

"What did you do to him?" I asked with a hint of concern in my voice as Barbossa continued to eat his granny smith.

"He was out in the open. Being the good man I am-" _Do you mean 'was'? That is,__if you ever _were _a good man to begin with_- "I brought him onboard me vessel. I ordered me crew to take 'im to me cabin. A little later, I walked in there, and we talked. Since ye hadn't done me dealings with Jack yet, I decided to have him go te Sparrow and do it for me instead."

"You brought my brother into this mess?" I asked, practically gaping at Barbossa. _Of course he did, Andie! Don't be so stupid!_

"Aye," answered Barbossa as he yet again took another bite of his apple. "But, seein' as te how ye already did our part of the bargain-"

"_Yours, _you mean," I corrected.

Barbossa seemed to have ignored me as he continued, "I don't think he's needed anymore." He concluded with one of his signature evil laughs.

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" I questioned. I felt my eyes starting to get a bit watery. _Yet _another _stupid question you just _had _to ask! _

"No, lassie," replied Barbossa. I sighed with relief. _Oh, thank God! _But my thanks were interrupted as Barbossa stated, "But now that ye mention it, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." He smiled.

"Please, Barbossa, I beg of you! Release me for I did your part of whatever dealings you have with Jack! And please spare my brother from this mess, even if it _is a _little too late! Please! _PLEASE!_" I pleaded, now on my knees with silent tears running down my cheeks. I don't want to be on this godforsaken vessel any longer! I don't want to be here anymore! I just want to leave and go home! Or to Alex! Or even on Will's ghost ship! I just want to _leave _Barbossa and his bloody ship!

I moved to the bench provided in my cell and leaned against it, my head using my arms as a pillow. I cried and cried and cried until my eyes became too tired to cry any longer. Then I was with _him. _

15151515151515151515151515151515151515

_I found myself not on the deck, but somewhere else on the ship. _Where am I?

_I turned around only to be greeted by a grand detailed organ. _Isn't this Will's cabin?

_Just then, I heard the twisting of a door knob. I turned around to see the door opening. I couldn't let Will, or whoever it was, see me in here without permission. They would kill me!_

_I glanced to my left and saw __an empty crate covered with a blanket. Without any second thoughts, I dashed into the crate and put the blanket over it as I heard footsteps walk into the cabin. _Come on! Keep on walking around, just don't come over here. Nothing happened!

_I heard the footsteps get louder and louder._ No! No! don't get any closer to me! PLEASE!

_I felt my nose itch. And then it became _more _than an itch; it became a tickle. _Please, not yet! Just wait until he leaves! _I told the sneeze-waiting-to-happen_. Just not yet!

_**AAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOO**__**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**__**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

SHIT! _I thought as I heard the footsteps get not only louder, but closer to me. Like I need them any closer to my body….or soul….or whatever I am right now…._

_The blanket went away from my sight and was replaced by a pair of deep cocoa eyes and a set of screams that were probably an octave apart; the higher pitched belonging to me and the lower one to Will._

_"Why are you in here?" Will asked me once he calmed down from our little "scare"._

_"How many times must I tell __you-__"_

_"I know why you're on the ship, but why are you in _here_? In my quarters?" interrupted Will._

_"Honestly," I answered, "I have no idea. I just ended up in here once I fell asleep."_

_An awkward silence slipped in between us. Will __broke__ it when he cleared his throat, saying, "Well, that was interesting."_

_"Yes, it was," I agreed. "I'm sorry about what happened, though. I didn't know where I was _exactly_ until I turned around and saw your lovely organ. That's when the door started to open, and I didn't want you to see me in here."_

_Will __chuckled__ a bit as he leaned against the post as I smiled. _He's so understanding and caring.

_"Will," I said__ as I moved to sit on the bench by the organ__, "I know that this is off-topic, but I just want __to say you probably have no idea how much you__ mean to me."_

_Will gave me a puzzled look, which oddly reminded of Liam. "What I mean is," I stated, "is that, even though I haven't really seen you in a while, I feel like you're the father I've never had. I mean, I've never met my father, as much as I want to, but you seem to be more like a father to me than he ever was__, and probably will ever be__."_

_"That'__s a little harsh to say, don't you think__?" Wi__ll __asked__ in a serious tone. His solemn__ face __sent chills down my spine and made me fear the nice, caring man I've grown to love as a father. _

_"Yes, it might be," I answered as I felt myself trying to cower in his presence. "But it's the truth."_

_Then I remembered what Mum said before I left her; something about my father being aboard the _Flying Dutchman

_"Will, I know this may seem like a silly thing to ask, but what's the name of your ship?"_

_Will furrowed his eyebrows. "_The name of my ship_?" he repeated. He smirked. "Haven't you ever heard of the _Flying Dutchman_?"_

_I nodded. _Is he saying what I think he's saying?

_"Well," he said as he went over to his desk. He turned around and faced me, "you're on her right now." He released a faint smile as he answered my question. _

_My __mouth dropped, joined by my eyes widening in shock. _Did he just tell me that this is the _Flying Dutchman_? Am I on the same ship as my father?

_"Andie, what is it?" Will asked as he approached me. Concern was evident in his deep brown eyes. _

_"My father," I said while staring off into space. I looked back at Will, staring into his eyes. __"He's onboard this ship."_

_Will now looked even _more _puzzled than earlier. "What's his name?"_

_"I don't know," I truthfully answered, looking towards the floor in shame. _You bother to voyage out to sea to find your father, but yet you don't know his name? How pitiful, Andrea Rivers.

_"Well, I _do _know my brother is named after him. So perhaps his name is William?" I said, unsure whether I was right or not. "William Rivers?"_

_Will's eyes blinked several times. "Why does that sound so familiar?" I heard him mutter to himself in a tone that was barely audible. He looked at me. "I've heard of the last name 'Rivers' before. I know I have. But it's been a while…" His voice trailed off as I lost him to his thoughts._

_"Maybe," I said, "just _maybe, _he left the ship and decided to move on?"_

_Will slowly nodded his head. "I believe you are right." He looked into my eyes. "That seems to be the only logical explanation since I don't remember shouting out that name onboard my vessel, or at least for a long time."_

_I nodded my head as well. __Will was right; it _was _the only logical explanation._

_"I'm sorry Andie," said Will, sympathy replacing the concern that was in his eyes earlier. Why do his eyes look so familiar to me? _

_"For what?"__ I asked. What is there to apologize for?_

_"For not being able to see your father," he answered, his hand resting on my shoulder. Something tells me he's still here, though, onboard this vessel…_

_"That's okay. Besides, I've never met the man," I said. _

_"Well, I just wanted to tell you," Will began as he sat next to me on the bench by the organ, "since you feel like I'm the father you never had, that you're like the daughter I never had."__ We both smiled at the thought; we smiled because we felt almost the same way for each other. Our love for each other is almost like the love of a father and daughter._

15151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Well, I'm gonna go ahead and stop there for now. I didn't want this chapter to be _too_ long.

I'm glad I got some more Andie and Will moments in the story! They're getting closer to finding out the truth, too! I love writing their moments together, especially since they don't know about who they _really_ are to each other yet. And guess what? Next chapter's gonna start off with them continuing their conversation! Woot!

Gotta go for now! R&R please! Whoever is my….hmm….random number, random number…..**46**th reviewer will get an "advertisement" for one of their stories in the next chapter! So, you know what to do :D


	16. Comparisons

**A/N **

We are continuing with Andie talking to Will. Special thanks to **Space-Case-Writer13** for being my only reviewer for the last chap. Check out her story _Daughter of Calypso _sometime. It's getting even better...

Please review! I'm loving all of the reviews I'm getting as of late (save the last chapter). They all make my day, whether it's a tad bit of criticism or something like "OMG! I LOVE THIS STORY LOTS! UPDATE SOON, PLEASE!", I don't care, as long as you review, because every review maes my day, even ones from past chapters, believe it or not!

That said, continue on into chapter 16 (the most I've ever done for the same story!) :D

**16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

_"Since we are having this 'father-daughter' talk," I said in a joking manner that received a smile from Will, "what else do you want to discuss?"_

_"I don't know," he answered, "what do _you _want to talk about?"_

_"Well, you're such a nice guy," I began, "so why don't you have a family of your own?"_

_"What do you mean?" asked Will, with that funny looking confused face of his. "Of course I have a family! I have my father with me…-"_

_"You know what I mean, Will."_

_The pirate captain lost his wide smile to a frown. He looked to the ground and sighed, "I do. I have a wife and a son. _**(A/N- AND A DAUGHTER! Sorry, I just simply had to do that. Hope you understand…**** :D)**_ I had to leave them since I was burdened with this job." He looked up towards the ceiling and released a dry laugh and smile. "Ferrying souls; helping them to the other side. Some job. I don't mind doing it, it's just that..." He bent his head forward and released a small sigh, "I miss my Elizabeth__, as well as my son. It pains me knowing I'm missing out on a big portion of his life, especially since I missed his childhood." He sighed again. "I've only met the lad once, when he was about nine years of age."_

_"Will, if it's too hard for you to handle, you don't have to tell me," I said, my hand now on his shoulder, trying to comfort him._

_"Thanks, Andie," he said, "but I _want _to tell you. You're such a good listener, and I need to tell someone."_

_"Why not your father?"_

_"He can comfort me, but he already feels bad enough as it is. I don't want him to feel even worse than he does, even though it's not really his fault."_

What does Will mean? _I decided not to press the matter, and I let Will continue to speak._

_"My son should be about twenty four," he said. "He must've found a woman by now, and soon he'll be married; and I can't be there for their wedding, that is if it hasn't happened yet. And Elizabeth will be alone…" I saw a silent tear make its way down Will's cheek, only to be stopped by my finger wiping it away. _

_"It's okay, Will," I said, trying to comfort the poor man the best I could. "I have this feeling, deep down inside, that everything will eventually turn out for the better. I _promise_."_

_Just then there was a loud knock at the door. "Yes?" Will asked the visitor._

_The door opened to reveal Bootstrap. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Will, but there's more souls that need to be collected." Bootstrap faced me and nodded his head in acknowledgement. I did the same to him, all the while smiling at him. I turned to face Will, who was looking at me. _

_He was about to say something but I said,__"Go,", as if he needed permission to leave. "We can talk more later. You have other, more important things to do now."__ He nodded and swiftly left the room. I was left alone, save the big organ staring down at me. "What are you looking at?" I asked the instrument just for the heck of it. As I smiled, I noticed my hands beginning to glow, and before I knew it, my whole body was._

16161616161616161616

I awoke to find myself in not a filthy, dark brig, but in a rather comfortable bed inside a cabin. _Where _am _I?_

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal…_Alex? _

"So you're up?" he teasingly asked me with a smile. I responded with a grin and sat up in my bed. "Take it easy a little. Who knows what Barbossa's done to you? And add in that battle…" He motioned to my bruised arm with cuts all over it. _How did my arm get to be like that?! _Not only was my arm in horrible condition, but my back felt horrible and stung like crazy, as well as my ankle and left wrist, both being swollen.

I gulped. "_Battle?" _I shakily asked., unsure if I really wanted to know about it or not.

"You didn't hear anything?" Alex asked in shock. I shook my head 'no'.

Alex sighed. "After my father sent me to go get you from the crow's nest, I went below and slept. I got up a few hours later and went to find you because I wanted to ask you something. I couldn't find you, so I went to my father, and he told me 'problems aroused' between you two. Of course, I knew what that meant, so once my father went to catch up on his rest, I gave orders to the crew to go back and fetch you."

_Wow. He did that? For _me?

"Why did you do it?" I asked as I slowly turned over for Alex to treat my hurt back. I winced as the cream stung my wounds. _What in bloody hell happened to me?_

"Well," sighed Alex, "I couldn't let a young, pretty girl like you float out there in the open ocean like that, all alone. It's unkind and not right."

"Are you _sure _you're the son of Captain Jack Sparrow?" I asked. I just had to, since he acts _nothing _like that infamous pirate captain.

"Yes," he answered. "I'm quite positive. I'm like him when he was my age, only I'm a little more cautious and responsible. Some say that I lose my temper a little easier, too." I looked out from under my brown curls the best I could to look at the pirate captain's son just in time to see him turn red. "My father claims I get those traits from my mother, Anamaria Clements." A pause slid between us, only to be broken by Alex saying, "There. That should do it for now." He stopped treating my back and allowed me to turn around and face him.

"Now where were we?" he asked in thought. "Aha! I was telling you about what happened earlier. So, I ordered the crew to turn around and retrieve you while my father slept. When we went back to get you, we ran into Barbossa and his ship. He said he needed to have a word with my father, so I went and retrieved him from his slumber. They talked about whatever they needed to talk about, but I guess their conversation didn't go too smoothly for a cannon on the _Black Pearl _fired at us, causing a battle. Long story short, when the battle was over, I found you just floating there in the water, your back bleeding as a rather large piece of wood was scraping it. I managed to bring you onboard the ship and brought you to my cabin to rest. You were unconcious, but you _were_ breathing this time. We haven't left the sight yet; I don't know why. It's as if Father's waiting for something. Anyway, here you are now!"

I smiled at him. "So, I told you a bit about my parents; what about yours?" inquired Alex, changing the subject.

"Well," I began, "people have told me a lot about how much I resemble _both _of my parents, but I guess that the best way to put it is I have mainly my mum's spirit inside a girl version of my father's body."

Alex gave me a quizzical look. "That's an interesting way to put it."

I thought about it for a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right." We both shared a good laugh at that.

I continued, "But I _do _have my mum's nose, and her sense of adventure, as well as doing what I believe to be right, even if it seems wrong in the views of others." I finished it off with a smile.

"As for your father?" asked Alex. _He just had to ask that, didn't he? _

**BOOM!**

We both looked at each other. Before I could ask him what it was, I saw him dart out of the room and onto the deck to investigate what was going on.

I jumped out of bed, too, only to meet a great deal of pain in my back. I proceded to stand up, but instead of going on deck, I looked out of the window to see…._the __**Flying Dutchman**_?

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

**A/N **

So, is Andie finding some love? But would her father, whom she isn't aware she _has_ met before, approve? When _will _Andie realize Will is her father? And will Andie be able to find Liam before it's too late? Sorry, but those questions are to be answered throughout the course of the story, in some future chapters….. :D.

So, let me know what you think, please!


	17. Shockers!

Well, I just finished typing this up right now.

Thanks to **orlandoluver2 **for being my 40th reviewer! And speaking of orlandoluver2, I (gasp) did a mistake about her story _Everybody's Fool_. It's about a girl named Mela on an adventure with Will's older sister Katherina on an adventure with Captain Jack. Right now, they're on their way to Tortuga. I wonder what's gonna happen there...?

Anyway, I hope you find the ending of this chapter a little humorous. :D

**171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717**

_What on earth is going on? Why is the _Dutchman _outside of my window? Why is that ship even here?_

I went on deck as fast as I could, taking my condition in consideration. When I approached the deck, I saw all of Jack's crew standing around the deck. A circle had formed on the deck, and Jack was in the middle, talking to someone that reminded me of Liam. But as I got a better look, it wasn't Liam; it was…_Will_?

I hid underneath the staircase next to the captain's cabin. As I hid into the shadows, I saw Alex run up to his father.

"Ah! Alex," exclaimed a friendly, fatherly Jack as he took his son by the shoulder and faced Will. "William, I want you to meet my son, Alexander." Alex gave his father a frightening glare, which I suppose he got from his mother.

As if he was frightened, Jack corrected himself, "Er…well, everyone calls him 'Alex', though." Alex's face softened up as he took out his hand to greet Will.

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Alex greeted to Will.

As he shook Alex's hand, Will replied, "The pleasure's all mine. It's nice to finally meet another Sparrow besides Jack." Will smiled at Jack as Jack did the same to Will.

Alex, being the respectful man he is, said, "Well, it's nice to meet you, too, Mister…"

"I'm sorry. My name is Captain Will Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_."

_Wait-__**WHAT? **__What did Will say his last name was? __It can't be! No, it can't! Barbossa calling me "Miss Turner", and Will sometimes reminding me of Liam…and Mum saying my father's on the _Dutchman_? It makes sense, but Mum__ never said he was the captain, so it can't be him. But then again, it can; everything seems to fit together like__ a puzzle. And my curly, someti__mes rebellious brown curls seem to oddly match Will's…no. He can't be my father. He just can't!_

Alex separated me from my thoughts, "_Captain? _Of the _Flying Dutchman_?" His eyes widened in shock as he kept his smile.

Will smiled back at him, "Yes; the one and only."

"But," said Alex, "I thought the captain of the _Dutchman _was Jones."

Will furrowed his eyebrows as Alex added, "Well, I suppose I'm proven wrong."

Will regained his wide grin, "I guess so."

"William," Jack interrupted their conversation, "may I speak to you? _Privately_?"

Will nodded as Jack escorted him to his cabin, which just happened to be by me. As they got closer, I went even further into the shadows. As Jack put the key into the door, I heard Will ask Jack, "You haven't told your sonthe 'updated' version of the story of the _Dutchman_?"

Jack didn't respond. Will continued, "Well, knowing you were a part of the _Dutchman_'s change, I thought you would've told him." Jack still didn't respond as they walked through the doors.

**Clink! Thump! Clink!**

Jack locked the door, so how can I eavesdrop on their conversation? I know eavesdropping isn't polite and all, but I don't care. Maybe they'll discuss something I need to know that no one's told me, or will tell me. I pressed my right ear against the window. Luckily he window was covered and darkened so they couldn't see me.

"What do you want Jack?" asked who I could only guess to be Will.

"I need yer help in finding Barbossa-"

"Jack, you know I can't abandon my duties as captain of the _Dutchman_," Will interrupted. I can tell by the tone of his voice that he was getting angry.

"Aye, I know that," replied Jack, "But can't ye help me a _little _bit in finding Barbossa _while _you do ye job?"

"Maybe, but why should I?" asked Will. From the tone of his voice, he's still a little mad, but calm.

"Because good ol' Barbie 'as the charts."

"_The charts?" _repeated Will, a bit skeptic. "May I inquire as to which charts you're speaking of, Jack?"

Even though I couldn't see them, I sensed Jack unleash his signature wide, toothy grin. "The charts te the Fountain of Youth, mate."

"Jack," said Will, now annoyed, "you know I don't want to find the Fountain of Youth-"

"Some pirate you are," interrupted Jack. "Give me one good reason why you don't want to find the _Aqua de Vida_."

"Jack," began Will, "I'm the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_! I'm _already _immortal! I don't need some stupid water that makes me live forever! And neither do you!"

There was a crack in the window. I peeked through it and saw Jack scowl. "And give me one good reason, William, why I don't want the Fountain of Youth. _Persuade _me."

Will shook his head, trying to think of a response. "It's guarded by the Spanish! And you don't to anger the Spaniards, now do you, Jack?" It was obvious Will had guessed a reason for Jack not to go.

Jack turned around and said, "Like I said: _persuade me_."

Will stood up and yelled, "Being immortal isn't all it's cracked up to be, Jack! Believe me, immortality is more of a burden than a gift, Jack! I _know_ because of personal experience! I _know _because I _am _immortal!"

Jack just froze where he was, wide eyed with shock. For a moment, I thought Jack was scared of Will. But then again, who _wouldn't _be afraid of the _Dutchman_'s captain if he was enraged?

"Besides," said a now calmer Will, "you have your son you need to put into consideration."

"I _have_ put young Alex into my thoughts," replied Jack. "When I get to the _Aqua de Vida_, not only will I get a drink of the water, but as well as every crewman onboard this vessel." Jack turned around and face Will. "_including_ young Alexander."

"Did you ask him on his thoughts about the Fountain?" asked Will, his head cocked to the side, once again reminding me of Liam. _No, that isn't him, Andie. Will is _not _your father. He can't be._ "Maybe Alex _doesn't _want to be immortal. Maybe he wants a normal life out here on the seas."

"Since when did you care about my son?" asked an annoyed Jack.

"Eavesdropping, are we?"

I know that voice. I turned around and saw Alex, leaning against the staircase with a smile beaming across his face. _He's so handsome… _

"Yes," I admitted, feeling my cheeks turn crimson.

"Don't blame ya," said Alex, now slowly and carefully walking towards me. He bent down beside me as I moved my head so he could peek through the window's crack. "What are they talking about?"

"Well, Jack wants Will's assistance in finding the Fountain of Youth," I explained, "but Will doesn't want to because of his captaincy on the _Dutchman. _Will lectured your father about going to get the water of immortality, saying 'it's not all it's cracked up to be' and that maybe you wouldn't like to be immortal and all."

"And now," added Alex, "it seems like my father is yelling at your father for caring about me."

_What did he just call Will?! Did Alex call Will my _father?!

"What did you call Will?" I hissed at him. I didn't want to be too loud to reveal our presence.

"Oh-er, sorry," apologized a puppy-eyed Alex. "It's just that, well, he kinda looks like you. And is face when he's angry kinda reminds me of you when you're mad." I frrowed my eyebrows and glared at Jack's son.

"Oh?" I asked. "And when have I ever been mad at you?"

"How about right now?" he smirked.

I semi-playfully smacked him in the back of his head. _How dare he say such a thing? I don't care if it's even the truth! I still won't tolerate it!_

I leaned over Alex and peeked through the crack.

"I should probably get back to my ship," said Will. "We can talk later." The tall curly-haired man stood up and faced the wall of the cabin. He turned around and faced Jack, "In the meantime, have a talk with your son. And Jack?"

Jack snapped his head to face up at Will, "Hmm?"

"_Think _for once. As someone once told me, 'don't do anything stupid'," advised Will.

"Don't worry," assured Jack. "I won't."

As quickly as he came, Will disintegrated through the wall, leaving a shocked Jack alone in his cabin. "After all these years," said Jack to no one in particular, "I still get creeped out by that, whether it be Jones or dear William."

Alex and I giggled at the comment his father made. Alex stood up and was about to walk away when he slipped on the deck where a crewman was mopping earlier and ended on top of me. It was a slightly uncomfortable position. Just then, the captain's door opened.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Alex and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Aha!" exclaimed Jack with a sly smile on his face. "Caught ye! And may I inquire as to _what _it was ye two were doin'? _Exactly?_"

**171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717**

How's Jack gonna handle what he saw? You'll find out in the next chapter, which I already started. :D

Thanks to anyone who reviewed my last chap. You don't know how much it means to me!

That said, you know what to do :D (if you don't, click on the nice, little purple button below. It'll tell you what to do!)


	18. The Sketchbook

Please excuse any grammatical errors in this cahpter for my laptop's being a little weird again...hmmm...

**18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818**

Alex and I were escorted into Jack's cabin for a little "discussion". We reluctantly told the pirate captain of our eavesdropping. We had to, or else Jack would've continued to think Alex and I were….ummm….doing something _else_, _not_ requiring eavesdropping.

So, after a lot of hard convincing and lecturing, Jack provided us with our punishments for eavesdropping into his and Will's conversation. I told Jack I was willing to take the whole punishment and to spare Alex, but the pirate captain simply paid no attention to it.

So here we are, Alex and I, scrubbing the deck of the ship with these puny little brushes and barely enough soap. I was about to complain about my back hurting me, but then I reminded myself that this was a _lot _better than keelhauling or receiving one hundred lashes to the bare back. I didn't even have an _idea _Jack believed in such punishments. He seems sooo...hmm. Too friendly, I guess, to use such things for punishment.

Alex is just as confused as I am about the reasoning for our punishment. Sure, the Fountain of Youth might be important, but that's all we heard the two captains talking about. Did they talk about something we weren't supposed to hear? I don't know, and neither does Alex, but we both have an idea that something's going on. But what? We don't know. Nothing bad, I hope.

1818181818

I'm now in my cabin, the one Jack assigned to me when I first got here. Alex went to bed a long time ago, as well as Jack and the rest of the crew. I have my sketchpad on my lap and a pencil in my right hand, but what should I draw?

I could draw Alex, but I think I need him within my sight to be able to sketch him; I'm afraid I'll make him not…like himself, I guess you could put it, if I drew him from memory. I could draw Liam, but I haven't seen im in such a while, and when I _did _see him, it was only for a day. Mum? No, that would more than likely mad at myself and depressed.

How about Will? Yes, I shall! But what if he's busy right now? I'm bound to go back to him sooner or later, so I assume I shall go sketch him….that is, if he isn't too busy.

181818181818

_It was a clear, sunny day in the Land of the Deceased. __I was on the deck by the helm, with Bootstrap guiding the ship around the open ocean. I looked into is blue eyes as he nodded to me in acknowledgement. _

_He smiled, "Good to have ye back, Miss Rivers."_

_"You, too__ Bootstrap," I grinned back to him, giving a slight bow. _

_I looked around the deck; there were a few men doing normal sea jobs around the ship, and a few children were playing a game of chase on the deck. Two women were at the railing, sharing information __of some sort. The ship was a little on the quiet side, and was actually quite cheerful for a change. The _Dutchman _was so full of life on this bright and cheery day, you could easily forget it _was _a ghost ship__, sailing around in the world of the deceased_

_"Where is the rest of the crew?" I asked, facing Bootstrap once again._

_"More than likely below deck," he answered, now stepping away from the helm, "probably playin' a good game of Liar's Dice." _

_At that, we could both hea__r the laughter coming from below; the kind that's done when teasing or making someone feel bad__. Before I could ask, the kind elder smiled and told me, "Will is in his cabin. I don't think he would mind if you paid him a little visit."_

_I nodded in thanks as I briskly walked dow__n the stairs and went straight to the cabin's door. I knocked, only to receive a, "Come in."_

_I slowly opened the door to see Will at his desk, a quill with ink in one hand and a few sheets of paper were on the desk before him. He smiled at me. "So, you come back?" he teasingly asked with that pretty smile of his. _

_I __blushed a tad bit. "I'm sorry for interrupting you," I apologized, "from whatever you're doing."_

_"You don't need to apologize," he said. I looked up to see him neatly put away the papers and quill. "Besides, I had just finished anyway." He smiled at me._

_"What were you doing by the way?" I asked, being the curious one I am._

_"Oh, nothing," Will answered as he stood up from his seat. "Just some paperwork needing to be done."_

_"Paperwork?" I suspiciously questioned the captain. I didn't mean to say it out loud._

_"Aye," replied Will, "you know, keeping track of who's on the ship, who wants to move on to the other side, how long someone wants to serve onboard the ship, etcetera, etcetera."_

_"Oh," I said. "I didn't know the captain had to do such a thing."_

_"Well," added Will, "It's something for me to do in my free time. But, I manage to get a few doodles in here and there on the sides of the sheets."_

_I raised my eyebrows as he laughed at himself. "So, you like to draw?" I asked._

_"Aye," Will answered, still smiling, "whenever I can."_

_"It's interesting," I said as Will looked at me suspiciously, "because I _also _happen to like to draw."_

_"_Really_?"asked Will, seeming rather surprised._

_"Yes, I do," I replied, now being the one who's grinning. "Sketching is a way to calm me down if I'm angry, or it soothes and relaxes me, or it's just something to do when I'm bored. And it has such a fascinating history, and the types of art out there…"_

_I sighed as I kept on thinking about art and its beauty. __Even though I thought it rather boring that I was telling Will all this, I just wanted to add one more thing:_

_"Art is my passion. It's a part of who I am. Without it, I-"_

_"You feel lost. You feel that a part of you is missing."_

_I stared at Will, dumbfounded. _How was he able to finish my thought? No one, and I mean _no one_ has ever been able to feel the same way about art as I do. Some have come close, but not close enough to feel the same way I do about art.

_"I feel the same way about art," Will answered before I could ask him anything. Silence slipped its way between us. Will cleared his throat and asked, "Do you care to show me your artwork?"_

_I shook my head and got my sketchpad out, then handing it over to him. __He took it away from my hands and gently lifted the cover. He observed the first sketch I had done. "This is pretty good," commented Will._

_I went over to him and looked over his shoulder as he observed my work. It was of Mrs. Zock, the art teacher, doing one of her art lectures during class one day. Will turned the page and saw the drawing of the church down the street from the school. _

_"That's St. Marcus's Cathedral in London, isn't it?__" he asked, looking up at me._

_I gave him a puzzled look. _How did he know that? _"Down the street from the all girls and all boys academies?"_

_I stared at him as I slowly responded, "Yes."_

_Will gave a dry laugh as he shook his head. "I remember: it was my mother's funeral. I was only eleven years old. I stayed outside because I couldn't bear it anymore…"_

_His voice faded off with a silent tear trying to make its way out of his eye, but didn't. I was about to comfort him when he turned the page to see what else was in my sketchbook. As he saw the next page, he jerked his head back a little, surprised at what he saw. "This is….different."_

_I laughed as I saw what he meant; the other sketches were drawn realistically and with detail. This…_this_ was unlike the others, with two stick figures in the middle of the page, one labeled "Cat" and the other "Sammie."_

_"Are these your friends?" asked Will._

_I continued to laugh as I answered, "Yes. They're my friends."_

_Will continued to stare at the stick figures, now beginning to release a few chuckles himself. _

_"Turn the next page," I said. He did as I told him to. "That's what they _really_ look like." Even though it was done in grayscale, you could tell Sammie had the red, frizzy curls and the bright, watermelon green eyes. Her freckles were shown, too. Next to her was a smiling Cat, her blonde, straight hair going past her shoulders and her hazel eyes looking ahead at me. I remember the two, and me as well, could not stop smiling and giggling as I drew them. _

_Will smiled. "I could've sworn that they actually _were _little stick figures," he joked._

_I smiled. I miss them so much. I wonder how they're doing…_

_"This is really, _really _good," I heard Will say.__"It's beautiful."__ I saw he was looking at the drawing I took of the sunset at Shipwreck Cove the night before Liam left. It was the only one with color in it. The pinks and oranges blended nicely with the lavenders and yellows in the sky. Add the various shades of green for the greenery, and with the deep blue of the sea, I had to agree with Will: it _was _beautiful. It's probably the best artwork I've ever done._

_Will turned the next few pages, which were blank, anxiously waiting to have something on them. "No more?" Will asked, seeming to be a little disappointed._

_"Well…."I replied, "I was hoping to fix that."_

_"Oh?"_

_"I was wondering... if you weren't too busy, if I could draw you?"_

_Will seemed rather happy that I wanted to draw him. "Of course," he said. "I don't think there'll be any big load of souls for a while, so we've got some time."_

_He sat down across from me at his desk__ as I sat on the bench by the huge organ._

_After about five minutes, Will asked me, "May I speak?"._

_"Yes," I answered as I finished drawing Will's mouth. "Now you may talk.__"_

_But he didn't say anything. _He's probably thinking of something to say. _I decided to be the first to speak, "So, you know Jack Sparrow?"_

_"Yes," he answered. "I do know him."_

_"How?" I asked, continuing to sketch the pirate captain._

_"Well, when I was about eighteen, nineteen years old, I met him in a town called Port Royal-" _Wait. Port Royal? The same Port Royal where the ship from London stopped to be repaired? This has got to be good- _"He harmed the girl I loved, and so I dueled him right there in the smithy-"_ the smithy? What was Will doing there?-_"and even though I actually won the fight, J ack cheated and pulled out his gun. As he was about to shoot me, the commodore and his men arrested Jack as he was knocked out by Mr. Brown, the local blacksmith."_Ah, so the blacksmith _couldn't _have been Will, for the local blacksmith was a Mr. Brown. "_That evening, Port Royal was attacked by pirates__, and they kidnapped the girl I loved, Elizabeth__"- _Hold on a second; _why _does this story sound familiar? I think it best to let Will continue his story while I draw- _"I wanted to save her, and the only option left for me to take was to form an alliance __with Jack since he knew where to find the _Black Pearl_Long story short, Jack got his ship back, and with his help, I got the girl of my dreams."_

_"So he isn't all mean, is he?" I asked._

_Will gave me a funny-looking puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"_

_"I'm sailing on his ship. His son, Alex, and I were eavesdropping into your and Jack's conversation."_

_Will was turning red with fury, __but before he could explode on me, I made sure I was quick enough to tell him, "but all we heard was something about the Fountain of Youth. That's it. Nothing else! I promise!"__It was evident Will was still angry, but he wasn't going to explode on me….right?_

_"Did you and Jack talk about something that Alex and I weren't supposed to hear," I asked, "even though we didn't?"_

**18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818**

**A/N** Hey y'all! I would've made this chapter a bit longer, but I'm in a little pickle right now. I just need to call my bff Emelie and see what she says about my little problem with this story, so hopefully I'll be able to update sometime soon:D

Also, I may not be able to update as frequently as I would like, for I'm a little busy with school (projects, tests, homework, basketball, etc.) so, I'll try my best to update during the weekends. Don't worry, though, for it's just the next two weeks with band and my projects. Hope y'all understand!

That said, you know what to do!

PS I just updated my other story, _Afterwards_. If you have any ideas for that story, please, do share! I'm open to anything!


	19. Tortuga

**A/N** Sorry I took a while to update. I was in a kinda bad case of writer's block, but I was finally able to contact Ems for help just now. So, with my writer's block gone (for now. I have a feeling it'll come back again sometime soon D: ) I went ahead and immediately wrote this chapter.

Also, thanks for everyone who's reviewing! I'm really enjoying and appreciating them! Whenever I'm in a bad mood, or even just for fun, I read and re-read and re-read them until I have some of them memorized (okay, maybe not that much, but you get my point, right:D)

That said, enjoy!

**19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919**

_I asked Will, "Did you and Jack talk about something that Alex and I weren't supposed to hear," I asked, "even though we didn't?"_

_Will gave me a cold glare. "Why would you ask such a thing? For the record, yes, we did, and I'm intending to keep it away from your ears, as well as Alex's."_

_"Why?" I asked, realizing I did a mistake by saying it out loud._

_"Because I want__ to keep it that way, u__nderstood?" Will was glaring at me__ now__, his face revealing that he was either getting annoyed, angered, or both with me.__ His facial expression at the moment could make even the manliest man on the face of this earth cower under Will's look.__ Ho__wever, feeling as he __was,__ Will's__ tone__ of voice__ and body language was calm. _

_"Yes," I__ said in a barely audible tone, "sir." _

Sir? _I asked myself. _Why 'sir'? Why not 'captain' or some other formal word? _"Sir" was respectful, but I've only used the word once, maybe twice, while addressing Will. I suppose it's due to the fact that, over time, we've gotten closer to each other, especially on this particular journey._

_It's as if God is trying to tell me something important. Maybe He's trying to tell me that Will is what I'm searching for? No, because Will is _definitely _not Liam. But maybe he's who Liam's seeking? __His- _our _father?__ No. No, no, no. Will is _not _our father. How many times must I tell myself that?_

_"You should probably be getting back to your ship," Will __interrupted__ my thoughts. _

_I nodded my head as I grabbed my sketch pad and pencils. I swiftly made my exit from the cabin and I found myself on the deck. __I sighed and went to the railing. After a few minutes, I found a black spot on the horizon. _Probably another ship _I thought._

_Wait a minute. If we're in the Land of the Dead, then there __isn't any other ships__ out here….are there? _

_I quickly made my way towards the helm where Bootstrap was. _

_"Bootstrap," I addressed the old man. "Are we in the Land of the Dead?"_

_"Aye," he answered while keeping his eye on the horizon. _

_"Can there be other ships here as well," I asked, "or is the _Dutchman _the only ship allowed to sail these waters?"_

_Bootstrap's sea-colored__ eyes looked into my equally blue eyes. "__Why do you ask?"_

_"Because I noticed a black dot over in the horizon," I replied, pointing out to the spot. _

_Bootstrap left the helm and walked over to where I was pointing, squinting his eyes. "That's no ship," he stated. _

_Before I could ask him what it was, or even before Bootstrap could continue, we heard a shout from above us. We looked up at the crow's nest as a crewman shouted, "Land ho!"_

Land? _Of course! The passengers on this ship can't be onboard forever! Or, um, unless they want to be a part of the crew…_

_Amidst all of the excitement that the _Dutchman _was approaching land, my body began to glow. I knew what this meant, and before I knew it, I was back in my cabin aboard __the _Pirate's Pearl.

I looked out of my window. It wasn't quite dawn yet, but the sky had gotten lighter while I slept. I decided to go ahead and go up to the deck since it seemed like the crew is not up and about yet.

A few moments later, I was leaning against the railing, observing the sun making its presence known to the Caribbean. The horizon had begun to turn a golden orange when I heard someone clearing their throat behind me.

I turned around to be met by a pair of deep cocoa eyes and brown tousled hair. A smile that I could swear to be perfect grinned at me. I then realized it was the son of the captain I was dreamily looking at.

Alex walked over to me as I said, "Don't-"

"I already know why you're awake and on the deck," he interrupted. His smile broadened, probably glad that he could read my mind for once. _He thinks he's so clever! I'll show him sometime __who's _really _the smart one here_

"Do you want to go up to the crow's nest?" he questioned me. I shot my head towards him. _What is he asking? Is he _suggesting _something?! __If that'd be the case, then no._

"To get a better view of the sunrise, of course," he stated, smiling wider than before.

"No, thank you," I replied as I stormed off to my cabin.

_19191919191919191919191919_

_**That evening…**_

I had just returned to my cabin after yet another day of scrubbing the deck with practically nothing. I did my best to avoid Alex. I don't know why, but if I get angry with someone, or if I get them mad at me for some reason, I want to avoid them. I guess that's just the way I am…

I had finished sketching random objects in my sketchbook when I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called.

The door opened to reveal Alex. "My dad wants to know if you'd like to come out to port with us."

_Port?__ Is that why the ship stopped? Well, I'd more than love to step on land! Besides, I'm more likely to find Liam here on land than on that bloody ship._

I nodded my hand as Alex left the room. I grabbed my lucky locket and tucked it into my pocket as I left my cabin.

As soon as I stepped foot on deck, I realized I had made a mistake. The stench of rum and other alcohol was unbearable, and smoke and gunfire was everywhere. However, as badly as I wanted to- no, scratch that. _**NEEDED **_to stay on the ship, Alex and Jack had grabbed my arms and escorted me down to the dock.

A man named Gibbs was left in charge of the ship while we left, and Jack, Alex, the crew, and I went our separate ways throughout the town. Well, except for Alex and me; he decided to stay by my side and make sure nothing bad would happen to me, and by the looks of it, I'm glad he did. I can defend myself if I need to, but to be honest, I don't think I could've handled it very well in such a town.

"What _is _this filthy place called?" I asked.

Alex grinned and replied, "Tortuga, luv. Tortuga." We both started laughing at his perfect imitation of his father.

_Tortuga?__ Who in the right mind would name a place such a thing? If you ask me, "Turtle" doesn't sound very piratical to me, especially considering it _is _a pirate port. Maybe there's a history between pirates and turtles I don't know about? __If there is, I'm pretty sure to find out soon enough._

After a few hours of pointlessly walking nowhere in particular around the pirate port, Alex and I decided to head back to the ship. I had nothing to do, and Alex didn't have the same taste as his father when it came to having "fun" in Tortuga.

"That place just creeps me out," I said.

"Same here," Alex replied. _How could he say such a thing?_ "And it's sad for me to say that considering I'm the son of a pirate, a _notorious _one at that."

"Being the son of a pirate has nothing to do with it," I corrected him. "It's your character and personality that has to do with it." Now _I _felt like the one being a smarty-pants.

"Is that so?" Alex asked with a grin in a teasing manner.

"Absolutely," I replied. I walked a little closer to him to feel more safe, but not too close to seem suspicious.

We continued to speak and laugh all the way back to the _Pirate's Pearl_. We had reached the end of the docks when I saw Alex stop dead in his tracks.

"What the….?" his voice faded off as he was trying his best to absorb what he was seeing. I turned my head and looked in the same direction he was looking in. I was probably just as shocked as he was, if not any less. His father would throw another fit if he found out what Alex and I both saw….

_**TBC**_

**1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919**

**A/N **Yay! I was finally able to update :D I was going to go on, but I thought of building up the suspense (if you can call it that. :/ ) Besides, I wanted to get my update up ASAP, so...yeah, and I didn't know the next time I would continue to right, so I took advantage of the time I had. I hope y'all understand!

I haven't been able to get on the laptop, where my story is, for a while. I've been busy with school, too, but I have some things out of the way now (like Solo & Ensemble and my George Washington project). But, for some odd reason, when one project is finished, teachers have the instinct to overload you with another project, so…..yeah. I might not update as soon as I would like to. :( However, that does NOT mean I won't be writing:D

Also, check out "Stripped" by Shiny Toy Guns (it's a song, not a fanfic so y'all know). Let me know what it reminds you of. And whoever thinks of the same thing as me gets not a cookie, but I whole _platter _of cookies, as well as rum and milk to go along with it (if you're too young to drink rum, I'll make it imaginary)! And if you don't like cookies, I'll adjust it to your preferences (yeah, I know. I'm nice :D)

As always, please review! You don't know how much they mean to me, as well as authors of other stories! So make someone's day, and please review!


	20. A Lost Bird is Found

**A/N** I'M SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had no idea it was gonna take me this long to update! I've been so busy with other things that I haven't had time to update! I'm sorry!

I made my first Willabeth vid the other day, though. I have it posted on YouTube, but I'm gonna edit it again and repost it, so when I do that, check it out sometime:D

**WARNING: **POV change towards the end of the chapter!

I'll just shut-up and let y'all read now!

**20202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!" Alex yelled. No word could describe how loud he screamed, but let's just say it was loud enough to cause the "crewmembers" to stop whatever they were doing.

A stout man carrying a crate dropped it and walked over to us. His face-no, body- was greasy and covered in dirt, and his hair was grey and greasy. He had all of his teeth except for one front tooth made of gold and one in the process of decaying. I involuntarily moved closer to Alex since the pirate's looks frightened me so.

"What'd ye ask me, boy?" he asked Alex, who's now only a few inches from his face. Even though he tried, the poor pirate couldn't match-up his size to Alex's for the pirate was too short. He's even shorter than me!

"I asked what you-_all_ of you-are doing," answered Alex, now scanning the surroundings with his unusually cold brown eyes.

The filthy buccaneer shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "Only followin' orders from de captain."

"And who may that be?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That would be me."

_Wait a minute_ I thought. _That voice seems too high for a man. _I turned around just as Alex did the same.

"And who might you be?" asked Alex. Apparently he liked to be the one asking all of the questions tonight, and let me not have any fun.

A far-off figure slowly walked towards us, a wide-brimmed hat blocking its face.

_Oh, no.__ Please don't let it be who I think it is__! I can't handle __any more of him, especially not right now_

"I'm the child of an infamous pirate and a woman who would've continued to pursue pirating had it not been for me. A little over ten years ago, at the age of twelve, I ran away from home, only to hope to become a notorious pirate captain meself and sail the seas," the voice responded. It was low, but something was odd about it. _Could this pe__rson perhaps be a woman instead?__ And _not _a man?_

The figure smirked, "Just like my da." I glanced to my right and noticed Alex's eyebrows furrow even more.

"I've been searchin' fer him fer all these years," continued the figure. "And I believe I've finally found him."

_WHAT?!?!?! What does this person mean? Is Alex a father? No, don't be silly, Andie! He can't be! The aging and years aren't right!_

Alex's eyes went wider and wider, bit by bit, as the figure approached us. When it stopped, it lifted its head, allowing the natural moonlight and the light from the town to reveal that the figure was, in fact, a _woman_.

However, her dark eyes widened as well. _Wrong man, sister! He's _**WAY **_too young to be _your _father!_

"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed. "Yer not 'im!"

"I'm not who?" asked a very confused Alex.

"My father," said the woman. "But, I swear, from _behind_, ye look just like the ol' buccaneer, with the coat, the hat, the boots…even the walk from time to time!"

"But I'm not him," corrected Alex with a smile and a finger in front of him, as if pointing out he was, in fact, _not _her father. "_**Actually**_, I'm not anyone's father!"

"But yer someone's brother," the woman said.

Alex became a little more suspicious. "Who's?"he asked.

"Mine."

My friend's eyes widened with shock as they blinked several times in disbelief. He shook his head a few times. "No," he said. He looked up and down the young lady who claims to be his sister. Then he realized that she said the truth. With uncertainty in his voice, he asked, "Nikki?"

She revealed a broad smile, one that somewhat resembled Jack's. "Aye, Alex," she answered. "The one an' only."

Alex smiled with joy as his sister embraced him with a big hug. "Oh my God!" she cried a little louder than a whisper. "I haven't seen ye since ye was four!"

"Two," corrected Alex.

Nikki stepped back and examined her brother. "Well," she grinned, "all the better to make this reunion and be glad te see each other!"

After a slight moment of awkward silence between the two siblings, Alex asked his apparently older sister, "So, what're you up to? Stealin' a ship?"

"_Commandeering, _luv," she corrected. _Boy, she makes me think of Jack! She truly _is _his daughter! _"I'm commandeering this beautiful ship." She turned around to face it. She put an arm around Alex's neck and brought him a bit closer to her. She held out her left arm, gesturing towards the ship, and said, "The beautiful, magnificent _Black Pearl_!"

Alex approached his now smiling sister and wrapped an arm around her. "Nikki," he said in a somewhat serious tone. "I'm sorry to burst yer bubble, but…_that's __**not **_the _Pearl_."

Nikki's wide grin flipped into a frown. "_What?!"_

"That's not the _Black Pearl. _That's the _Pirate's Pearl_."

"Then where _is _the _Pearl_?"

"I don't know."

"How come?" asked Nikki, her arms now crossed across her chest.

"Probably because father left alone in the harbor, wide open fer anyone to steal."

"And he did it again," Nikki responded, her smirk back in its place.

"Yep," said Alex, smirking as well. After a moment, he faced his sister and asked her, "Why did you want to _commandeer _father's ship?"

"Oh," sighed his sister. "Just fer the heck of it, and te get revenge on the ol' man."

"Revenge?" Alex and I asked at the same time.

"Aye," answered the pretty brunette pirate. "He doesn't deserve te have this beautiful ship, or _any _spectacular ship, for that matter, since he was never there fer Mum when she needed 'im most."

Alex nodded as I just stood there, waiting for more. "Well," said Alex, "in that case, let's abandon Da on this island and commandeer his ship!"

Nikki released a smile that was even wider than before. "Now _that's _the Alex I know!"

The two siblings ran onto their ship, only for me to break my silence, "What do you guys think you're doing?"

"Commandeering our father's ship," answered Alex. "What else?"

"Umm….let me think," I sarcastically remarked, "_waiting _for your father's return to his ship. Even though he may have done troubles in the past that you might not agree with, that's no reason to steal his ship! Can't you guys just wait for him to return and talk about all you need to discuss while on the ship?"

"I agree with the lass."

I turned around. It was Jack, staggering his way towards the three of us. "Just because I may have done bad things you aren't quite fond of is _no _reason te-" He froze in his tracks. His eyes were the widest they've probably ever been. His jaw dropped to the ground as _both _rum bottles in each hand did the same. "_Nikki_?" he asked. "Is that _you_?"

20202020202020202020202020202020

After a fainting pirate captain and joyous family reunion, the Sparrows and I set sail towards our destination, wherever that may be.

Actually, the reunion is still going on in the captain's cabin while I'm here in my own cabin, drawing in my sketch pad. I can't help but feel…._envious_. As much as I don't want it to, jealousy is blanketing my body. Alex has just been reacquainted with his long, lost sister whom he hasn't seen since the age of two. She's the same girl Jack Sparrow, the notorious pirate captain, reacquainted with earlier this evening. As a matter of fact, she's _also _his _daughter_. Can you believe that?

I envy them, being able to be a happy, reunited family once again. Oh, how I long to have that! I know I should feel happy for them, and I _am_, it's just that…….they weren't searching for her, and then they're in for a surprise to find her in some pirate port! And now, they're conversing, probably catching up with each other, inside the captain's cabin.

And here I am, sitting here in my bed, sketching and hearing their laughter seeping into my room from above. Here I am, on a journey, searching for my brother, who's somewhere out here on the seas. And what is he doing out here? Searching for our father while our mother is home, sick with consumption. I don't know about him if he's had any luck finding our father, but all of us are searching for someone and can't quite find them! I'm not so sure about Liam, but I've worked _so hard _to find him, and I've had no luck! Alex and Jack weren't even _searching _for Nikki in the first place, and they run into her while in port! It's not fair! But then again, life isn't always fair. That's what I hate about life.

_Is that a tear I feel coming down my cheek? _Oh, great! Now I'm crying! Is it because I'm frustrated? Jealous? Stressed? _Try a gallon of each, Andie. _

Oh! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to sleep!

Before I knew it, the tears had run out of stock and I cried myself to sleep, only to find myself on the _Dutchman_ by the helm.

20202020202020202020202020202020

**3****rd**** PERSON POV**

A man was locked inside a brig. It was a cold night wherever he was, and he knew he had to escape someway….but how?

He felt something wet and cold touch his forehead. He looked up and noticed a hole above him. _It must be raining _the young man thought. As he sat there on the floor, leaning against the wall, he noticed a figure stop in front of his cell's door.

The young man held prisoner onboard the vessel glared at the figure, who was actually a pirate, through his deep brown eyes.

"Don't be so cruel, lad," warned the pirate. "Or else it's the cat and nine tails fer ye."

The young brown-eyed man continued to glare at the pirate, not affected by what he had to say.

"Cap'n needs all da help 'e can get in dis storm," said the pirate, a little calmer and nicer than just a moment ago. "I was told te let ye outta 'ere and fer ye te work on deck."

The young man didn't move a muscle.

"Now!" barked the filthy buccaneer as he opened the gate.

_Might as well do so_ thought the young man. _I have nothing better to d__o, and it would be a good opportunity to escape from __this dreadful place._

The young man practically ran out of his cell up towards the deck where everyone was working in the horrid storm.

**202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020**

**A/N** Okay, maybe it's not the best chapter, but I did my best! Honestly!

I started chapter 21 already, but I don't know when I'm gonna post it, though. It might be later on, tomorrow, or not until next week. But I'll post it ASAP as soon as I get it finished, I promise!

That said, y'all know what to do!


	21. Reunion

**A/N** Congrats to Guin Parris for being my 60th reviewer! It means so much to me when y'all review my work:) As some of you may know, she is one of the better writers here on fanfiction and check out her work sometime. Some of her stories that I've read are really good!

**WARNING**** #1** Will may seem a little OOC in this chapter, but, hey, considering what's going through his mind lately (which will be explained in a later chapter), how can you blame him?

**WARNING #2:** The beginning is still in 3rd person, but it'll change back to Andie about 1/2 way through the chapter. And _italicized _before Andie's POV are thoughts of the character, and _italicized _AFTER the 1st part, during Andie's POV, is her dream. I hope that solves at least a little bit of confusion.

Please ignore any grammatical errors in this chapter because my computer's been a little weird today. I'm so sorry about that. D:

BTW, 21 is a number to love for a reason!

**2121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121**

The task was hard enough by itself, but add the rain and the conditions to do said task, well…it was nearly impossible, even though the young man had other crewmen doing the same job with him.

As lightning flashed, the young man noticed another man off to the side, walking- no. _floating_- towards the helm. He was tall compared to average, but the same height as the young man observing him from a distance.

The man by the helm also had dark hair, curled to his shoulders, and some slight facial hair, too. His dark brown eyes showed courage, determination, and strength, but it also had a hint of sadness and pain.

_He must be the __captain,_thought the lad as he worked. _Or else why would he not be doing our labors during this storm a__nd have an _actual_ taste of pain?_

The young man was right, though; the man by the helm _is _the captain, Captain William Turner II, to be more precise. The young man kept glancing at Will whenever he could. _Why does he look so familiar?_

"Someone secure the mast tackle!" some important pirate shouted.

The gentleman jerked his head to remove his wet, blonde hair from his face as he left the rope he and other crewmen were pulling.

_I may not know much about sailing, _thought the blonde lad, _but at least there's something I _can _do on here…_correctly_: securing the mast tackle._

As soon as the tall blonde made his way to his destination, another man joined him shortly thereafter.

"Let go, boy!" the man shouted. The blonde paid no attention and continued on with his work.

"I said let go!"

"No!" yelled back the lad as lightning lit up the night sky.

"Let go, lad! I mean it!"

"NO!" yelled the blonde. He was able to peek through his wet hair and notice someone with dark hair by him. _What does that creep want from me?!?! _Apparently now wasn't the best time for the young man.

"I order you to let go!" the dark-haired man yelled.

_Who does he think he is?! _thought the young man. Apparently _both _men were losing their temper.

The blonde jerked his head back to remove the hair that covered his eyesight. As the lightning flashed, he noticed a man with dark hair and light blue eyes stare back at him. _Why do those eyes seem __so __familiar, too?_

_Aw, bloody hell! Not only d__id I just disrespect the first-mate__, but I didn't obey his commands__, which may have been ordered by the captain_the young man scolded himself.

As the young man looked at the old man, Bootstrap's eyes began to widen. "No," the blonde heard Bootstrap whisper from his mouth. "No!" he repeated, this time a little louder as he shook his head in disbelief.

Bill Turner let go of the rope and caused the blonde man to fall to the ground, only to be knocked out as a result.

"Haul that little maggot to his feet!" a petty petite pirate bellowed.

Three other pirates hauled the young lad over to a certain part of the ship. Everything was a blur to the gentleman. He had no real idea what was going on.

"What's all this?" questioned an angry captain.

The blonde man's ears perked up, taking him away from his semi-conscious state. _Why does that voice sound so familiar? _he thought. _Am I having a case of déjà-vu or something?_

"Captain!" It was Bootstrap, making his way through the crowd that gathered on the quarterdeck. "It's not the lad's fault. It was me and me alone. Let me take the punishment and spare the young lad."

Will sent his father a glare. _Don't interfere with this. You did nothing wrong. Understood? _is what the glare seemed to tell Bootstrap. Will then glanced over to a certain pirate.

Carter McMayhann, the pirate who bellowed the order earlier to haul the blonde man to his feet, was a nasty, rotten soul. He cursed worse than any salty seaman, and he always beat others until they were severely injured or worse. He also treated others with no respect whatsoever, no matter their appearance, social status, or rank on the ship, for he _also _treated his captains with contempt and was able to manage to weaken them in one way or another. All of this included poorWill. Bootstrap has told Will repeatedly to send Carter to the Locker, but Kalli Turner's loving and caring heart had been passed down to her son, William, who had no desire to send the old nuisance to the Locker.

"Carter just needs some care and peace," Will would always respond, "and maybe even some love. _Not _isolation in a deserted land that'll make him even more insane than he is already and hallucinate."

And because of that response to every time Bootstrap made a comment about getting rid of Carter, Will has lost more and more self-esteem over his time on the _Dutchman_. The situation has gone done hill, and has now become one of those big eighth-grader bully and little wimpy fourth-grader victim situations you would typically find in a school.

Carter approached Will and held out his hand….one that contained a whip. Will looked at it and glared back at Carter.

"Scared of it, cap'n?" he asked, followed by an evil dry cackle. Will continued to send hard cold glares in Carter's direction. "Come on," said the old pirate. "Take it!"

"No," said Will as he folded his arms. His posture as he stood revealed his true authority. "You have no right to order me around, telling me what to do."

This resulted in a surprised Carter, his mouth dropping down to the floor. But no more than a second later, Carter unleashed a wide, evil grin. "Suit yerself," he said as he turned to face the young man with blonde hair, waiting to be lashed.

Will's eyes widened in shock as he realized what Carter was about to do. Before he could control himself, he went over to the crewman and grabbed his arm as it was in the air. "No!" shouted an angry Will.

Carter looked up at his captain with his eyes twinkling and a broad smile, both of the feeling of triumph. He loosened his grip on the whip and put it into Will's possession as he released a hard, dry laugh into the cool, moist air.

"Will, don't do this," warned Bootstrap. "Something's tellin' me that this isn't right. There's something about 'im." Bootstrap gestured toward the young blonde ahead of them.

"No," said Will as he slowly shook his head. "No, I won't." _I vowed to keep this ship free of harm and danger, yet here I am, bringing injury to one of my men. __What have I done? I should just throw this piece of crap into the ocean to be long forgotten, _thought Will as he looked at the weapon placed in his big, toughened hand.

_No, I cannot do that. I need to show Carter that I _AM _a tough man and not some softie. I need to prove him wrong. I can just do this once, and this one time _only_. You can do that, right Will? _the young captain thought as he debated on what to do.

"Time's a'waistin'," said Carter in a teasing manner, "_Cap'n_."

This was Will's last straw.

**2121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121**

_Andie's POV_

_Before I knew it, I found myself on the upper part of the deck. As I was getting soaked by the rain, I noticed a big crowd on the quarterdeck near the main mast. _

What's going on?_ I thought as I slowly made my way towards the steps._

_I continued to look below until I saw a familiar face in the crowd. _Dear Lord! Please, please, _please _don't let it be who I think it is!

_But it _is _him. I'm frozen in my tracks__. I see him being shoved against the main mast, held by two, maybe three, men. Then I look towards my left and notice Will with something in his hand. And then it hits me: Will has a whip in his hand, and that could only mean one thing._ _"No," I whisper into the rain as I shake my head. "No!"_

_Before I knew it, I was running towards the steps and made my descent into the crowd. _

Rip! _That was the tearing of his shirt, I just know it. Dear Lord, _please _don't harm him! Let me make it on time! _Please! _I beg of you!_

_As my feet splashed in tiny puddles, I eventually made my way to the crowd and pushed my way through to the front, still running. And as I reach the front and the open circle where the action was taking place, my heart skipped a few beats and sank. __I was too late, but that wasn't the only reason why I was on the verge of crying. It was the scene and seeing the people primarily involved in this that shattered my heart into pieces. _

_"STOP!" I screamed over the rain. _What have I _done_? Now everyone's going to see me as a crazy teenage girl! _But I don't pay attention to my thoughts and continue, "__**STOP IT!**__"_

_Now _everyone, _including Will, is looking at me, confused. I make my way into the opening and continue to shout at Will, "Don't you see?! You're lashing your own _**SON**_!!!" _

_Will's eyes widened with shock. I could've sworn his heart skipped a few beats and bled with pain and sorrow. __He lowered the weapon and continued to gaze at me in shock, then back at Liam, who has now turned his body around and faced us. His deep, brown eyes, which really resembled Will's, showed a mixture of emotions, but most of all, confusion. _

_As I shook my head in disbelief to what I just did and had seen, I added, in a lower tone, "Who just _happens _to be my brother!" _

_Then it donned on me. I said, ever so slowly, "Which makes me…" I paused. I couldn't get these next few words out of my mouth, but I knew I had to, "…your daughter."_

_Will blinked a few times__ and just stood there, frozen in disbelief. All of this was apparently too much for him, or _anyone_ for that matter, to handle right now. _

_I felt a lump form in my throat and some tears trying to push their way out of my eyes. Before I could embarrass myself anymore, I ran and fled away below deck. As I did so, I heard a splash from the side of the ship. _He must've thrown that good-for-nothing piece of rubbish away, _I thought. _

_I found myself in the cargo hold and sat on some boxes. _What had I just done? Why did I do this? Why, why, **why**?

_I hear footsteps coming my way from above. I don't want to deal with Will or anybody at the moment, so I hide behind some boxes and barrels. I'm able to peek through a tiny crack between the cargo and see Will make his descent into the room. He searches frantically around the room, searching for something. _

Searching for me, _I thought. _

_"Andie?" he calls. I do not respond. "Andie? I know you're in here." _

Of course, you do. I told you when I was younger where my favorite hiding place is on a ship! Or…well, next to the crow's nest, that is.

_"Andie, I know you're upset with me."_

Upset? Why would I be upset? _I thought sarcastically. _I'm not upset, I'm enraged! I'm enraged you didn't want to tell me anything! _Of course, as much as I wanted to yell and scream at him, I just couldn't. I can't explode on him, not yet. I need to calm down first, and leave him to his thoughts, _THEN _I'll go speak with him. _

_But that may have to wait, for I am already starting to glow. _

_"Andie, please, come out from wherever you are. _Andrea, _please." Will-no, _**Father**_-pleads. As much as I want to go speak with him, I'm just not ready to yet. And besides, my time is running short on this ship. Our talk will have to wait until tomorrow or sometime later on. _

_He finally leaves. _Father _finally leaves. And just as he makes his departure from the cargo hold, so do I, and I am bac__k in my cabin aboard the _Pirate's Pearl _before I know it. But boy, am I in for a surprise when my eyes open…_

**21212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121****21212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121**

**A/N:** Eh, not my fav chapter for it was probably ne of, if not _the_, hardest one for me to write. But I guess I like the ending a bit more than the beginning… /

Well, I was finally able to get another chapter posted! And it's such a good feeling, too, for I have been stressed out and busy all week! Thank God it's finally the weekend :D Phew!

I guess I'll be able to start the next chappie sometime soon. I'll make it my goal to update at least once a week, so I'll try my best to do that.

Also, check out my Willabeth vid that I posted on my profile, too! PM me on your thoughts, please!

That said, y'all know what to do! ;P


	22. Questions

**Warning:** May be a _little_ angsty throughout the chapter, but probably not as much towards the end. Oh, and a mild reference to alcohol is included. Just FYI.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

I awake to find a pair of brown eyes staring into my blue ones, full of worry. This sight had scared me so, only for the fright to vanish when I realized it was only a familiar face I was looking at, not that of a stranger.

"Nikki?" I asked, trying to make sure it was who I thought it would be.

"No, It's Alex," the person said sarcastically. "_Of course_ it's me, Andrea."

"Andie," I corrected. "It's _Andie_."

"Are you alright?" Nikki asked with concern as she sat on m bed, probably ignoring my correction.

"Yes," I replied, nodding my head to assure her I'm fine. "Yes, I'm alright."

Nikki looked at me, unsure whether I was being truthful or telling her fibs. "Are you positive?" she asked.

_Will she ever trust my word on how I feel? _

Nikki continued, "Because I walked in fer the night, and ye were moving and squirming while in yer slumber. Ye were even sweatin'!"

I felt my left had make its way onto my forehead. Sure enough, it was covered with sweat. I moved my hand down to my cheek, which was _also _drenched with sweat.

"I'll take yer word for it this time, luv," Nikki said as she got off of my bed, "but next time this, if it does, happen again, I'm gonna force an' press everything out of yer insides. _Katalavenis?_"

_What in the _world _did she just say? _I gave her a puzzled expression.

As soon as Nikki realized my confusion, she cleared up the matter and said, "It means 'Do you understand' in Greek."

_Wait. She speaks _Greek

" I've been around the Mediterranean a few times, _especially _in Greece. Italy is nice, too, but….there's just something about the Grecian Isles…." Her voice faded off as she pondered on the matter.

"The men?" I asked at random.

But, now thinking about it, I now remember back to my days in London. There was an exchange student from Rome who came to London. I believe her name was Maria, and she had a twin brother named Fabio. I only saw him once, but even though I was only eight years old…_boy, _was he handsome!

But that's probably Italian men, not Greek. Perhaps Greek men are even _more _handsome? Or uglier? Or taller? Or more plump? I don't know….and really don't care, or at least for the time being.

"Yeah, I guess that's one reason," said Nikki. "But it's probably the food and drinks there, too. Like ouzo. Mmmmm….that stuff is so good! It kinda reminds me of licorice…and ye wanna know what goes well with ouzo? Kalamari, or squid. Mmmm…..I love the wine, too, especially one called Retsina. I'm more of a wine person. Always have, always will be….er, well, _almost _always have. I never knew of the alcoholic substance until I was about thirteen, shortly after me grand run away from home. I never really cared for rum. It's a lil' too sweet for me liking. And it doesn't even bother me the slightest if I don't like it. But don't tell me da' I told ye that! He'd have both yers _an'_ me throats. Not only that, but if I remember Da correctly, he'd probably keelhaul me for all eternity if he ever heard that come from me mouth, that me, 'is own _daughter,_ doesn't care fer rum."

Nikki kept on chattering and chattering. But I didn't pay any more attention to what she had to say for she lost me at her father and being his daughter.

I got transported into a boatload of thoughts of my own father, Will Turner, captain of the ghost ship, or once ghost ship, the _Flying Dutchman_. How come did it take me so long to realize it was _him _who was my father? How come did I not figure it out sooner? Why did I have to realize the true relationship between us first?

But what if I wasn't the first one to realize it? What if Will realized he was my father before me? If so, why didn't he tell me, or mention at least _something _to me? Was he ashamed? Ashamed of me, some tall, femininely muscular, blue-eyed brunette who knows basically nothing about pirates and their acts of piracy except for what she's read in books and other sources of literature? It's strange, for _she_, that girl, is the one who ends up being his daughter, the daughter of the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

As much as it hurts me to think that, I don't blame him. I'd be ashamed, too, if I were him. Will. Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Captain Turner. To most, a hero. To others, a good friend. But to me, he's my father.

It's a strange feeling, finally realizing after all these years, _he _is my father. Captain William Turner III is my _father_. No wonder I felt so comfortable around him all of the times I've been aboard the _Dutchman_.

I wonder if he has any middle names….Johnathan would be nice, but a little too common for my liking. James would be nice, too, but a little _more _too common and popular. How about Nicholas, or Alexander? Maybe the reason I'd like Alexander is because I kind of like Alex himself. As of this very moment, I think of him as nothing more than a mere friend. Nothing more, nothing less, just a friend….and a pretty _good _one at that.

Speaking of Sparrows, I'd better get back to Nikki and what she's talking about. I don't want her to have a one-way conversation with the walls….

Silence.

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Nevermind.

Apparently, dear Nikki has fallen asleep…._finally._ Actually, she probably _talked _herself to sleep. Huh, no surprise there. At least I don't have to worry about _having _to pay attention to her for the rest of the evening.

I know, that may seem a little harsh, but hey! Everyone needs some peace and quiet---er, uh, quiet if you exclude the loud snoring---every now and then, especially if you've had a trying day.

I look outside my window that's to my left. It's still dark out

I snuggle up under my bedsheet and get comfortable. And just as I got comfy, ready to sleep, I remember something, some_one_.

I don't want to deal with him right now. I just can't. I just simply _can't_. The stress and the reality of what just happened is too much for anyone, _especially_ meto bear.

But I need my rest. As much as I wish I won't end up where I _know _I will, I realize I still need my sleep because it's not healthy if I don't, and I can have more reason to not do my chores until later tomorrow (I know. I'm pretty lazy sometimes…)

And I also realize something else: it's not fair. It's not fair that no matter how hard I try, I always end up on the ghost ship one way or another in my slumber. It's not fair. But then again, life isn't fair, either. It never is, and it never will be. That's just the way life is.

I might as well get some sleep. It'll do_ more_ harm to me if I _don't _sleep than if I do.

_I fell asleep, for what other reason would I be on the _Dutchman

_Currently, I'm in the cargo hold. I am behind some boxes and barrels, probably the ones I was hiding behind earlier. _

Clink. Thump. Clink. Thump.

_I hear footsteps coming down the steps. I am able to peek through a crack and see no one other than Wi-_Father

_He seems sad an__d depressed. _Of course he does, Andie! Put yourself in his shoes for a change, and you will see why he is the way he is!

_But why is he upset? Is it because of the incident that occurred earlier? Because of me? Because of what I said earlier? Because of my realization earlier that he is my father, and I am his daughter?_

_It must be. It's the only logical reason for his sadness._

_Well, maybe not the _only _reason. I mean, he _did _lash his son, his _only _son, whom he h__as only seen once his whole life. Maybe that's bugging him instead. I mean, I'm not everything! Not everyone always thinks about me, nor does the world revolve around me. _

_But, then again, I now realize I am _both _right _and _wrong. Father is more than likely bothered by his actions that he committed earlier, but _also _by my words and realization out on deck earlier._

Go comfort him, Andie. _Yeah, maybe I should. I should go talk to him, go comfort him. After all, he _is _my father._

_My father may be immortal, but he _is _human. And because he's human, he has feelings and emotions, just like everyone else does. He needs to be relieved of his troubles and stress every now and then._

_I get up to walk over to him, but he begins to walk away, up towards the deck._

No! Not now! Don't leave! _I think. _Not yet! Please! I want to talk to you!

_"Will!"__ I yell__, revealing my presence from behind the cargo. He freezes in his tracks, his back still facing me. _

_"Father__!" I cry, a little softer this time as a briskly walked over to him. _

_He doesn't turn around. Actually, I don't know whether he did or not, because before I knew it, a whiteness overcame me and faded into my vision. Only my voice echoed in the whit__e__ space_

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**A/N:** Yay! Another chappie posted:D I had this one written in my journal for about three days now, waiting to be typed (6-7 pages long!). I wrote it in my free time while at school (like during the movie in Health, the last 20 minutes in Spanish, even a few paragraphs during Algebra. lol). Oh, I even wrote in it during my basketball game. XD

Okay, I don't drink alcohol (still too young, anyway), but I did my best on it. I learned about rum being made from molasses, and the molasses I had was sweet, so….yeah. And the ouzo: my parents and relatives say it's kinda like licorice, so I went with that. And the retsina….eh, just some popular Greek wine that pooped into my head at the time. I hope I was pretty accurate on their descriptions! Sorry if I wasn't, though, just in case you thought I wasn't anywhere close to their descriptions.

Sorry if it seemed like there was hardly any action in this chapter and it was mainly around Andie's thoughts, but, I like the cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha!!!!!!!!1 :D

And, BTW: part of chapter 23 is already written in my journal, so I just have to finish that, type it, then post it. Idk how long that's gonna take, since I have a project due on Friday for Science, and I have 2 major tests that day, so….yeah. I'll post it whenever I can, though! I promise!

And just for the heck of it, Happy Wednesday/Thursday! Lol. Yeah, I'm kinda hyper right now.

So, as always, pretty _pretty__**pretty**_ please review! They always make my day!


	23. Finding Out

**A/N** Sorry about the wait. I originally had a good portion of the story outlined on paper, but the papers somehow mysteriously disappeared, so I finally had the time last night to redo it, and may I say, I'm actually more pleased with this newer one than my original!

Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter! Y'all are the best and always make my day!

Now, on to the story!

**232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

The whiteness fades away until daylight comes into view. The swaying of the ship and the peace and quiet pacify me and my thoughts, making me almost forget everything that has happened.

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

That is, until I heard that. I turn over and sit up in my bed and see a messy Nikki Sparrow, deep in slumber, entangled in her bed sheets and thin blankets. It's sizzling enough out here on these waters for me already, yet dear Nikki here still feels the need to have blankets wrapped around her. But she ends up either kicking them off or getting tangled in them, as she has done now.

Nikki keeps on snoring as I run my hands through my hair and make it somewhat presentable. Since some of my frizz will not go away, I pull my hair back behind my head with a hair ribbon I found while rummaging through Mum's room one time.

Satisfied with the way I look, I walk out of the room and make my way up to the deck, filled with sunshine and a busy pirate crew, doing their chores, duties and other things they do while aboard the ship.

"Sleep well?"

I turn around to find out that it was the captain's son. I nodded my head in response as I approached the railing while Alex joined me in watching the morning Caribbean Sea.

"It appears that way," said Alex. "Ye seem awfully bright and cheery this morning. Maybe ye should sleep in more often if it's the early rising that makes ye grumpy every morning."

I cracked a smile at his simple, joyful, innocent logic.

"Oi!"

Alex and I both snapped our heads to where the call came from, towards the captain's cabin. Right there at the doorway stood Jack, looking at the two of us, leaning over the railing.

"Don't make me call ye by yer full name, Alexander!" he shouted in his booming captain's voice. "Do yer duties or it'd be the Locker fer ye!" Alex's face transformed from that of happiness and joy into complete fear and worry. He left my side almost immediately, much to my dismay, but I wasn't allowed to be disappointed for much longer.

"And ye, lass," said Jack, looking at me. He had his finger out and pointed for me to come in his direction.

I walk over to him and walk to his cabin with him right on my heel.

"Yes, Captain Sparrow?" I asked in a polite tone. He seemed to be under "captain" mode at the moment, so I went along and decided to be Little Miss Proper.

"No need te be formal, luv," he said as he sat in his brown leather chair behind his desk. He opened a bottle of rum and took an awfully big swig of the vile drink. After what seemed to be a eternity, Jack released the bottle from contact with his lips as he let out a big sigh, full of pleasure and joy from the alcoholic drink.

"So," he said, "tell me about yerself, Miss Rivers." He propped his feet on the big brown desk as he leaned back in his chair.

_Miss __**Rivers**__. Huh. __**Hardly**__. Must I correct him on the matter, or play a little game of "How Smart is Jack?" and see how long it takes him to realize it himself?__ That sounds mighty fun. I'll go ahead and do that._

"Well," I began, "I was born here in the Caribbean on an island called Shipwreck Cove-"

"Oh really?" Jack asked with wide eyes, reaching for the bottle across his desk.

"Mm-hmm. And when I was about the age of five, six years old, my mother sent both me and my brother to London for an education at a boarding school, which meant I was to practically live there unless it was a holiday or family emergency. _Then _I would be able to return home, only for however long I'm needed."

I paused and let Jack allow the information sink into him, just as the rum was into his mouth, into his stomach.

"I stayed there for awhile, but when I was eight, almost nine years old, my brother left London due to his education being practically complete. So, he left, and I was left in London alone…except for, of course, my friends."

I continued to tell him my story until about an hour later, a crewman came into the cabin and told the captain that he was needed on deck. For what? I don't know. Probably nothing _too _important, right? I just went below to my cabin and sketched.

As I sat there on my bed, I reflected on my "dream" aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, which I always have while out at sea.

It's not fair. When I finally have the nerve to call for Wi-_Father_-boy, that's going to take awhile to call him "Father" and not "Will"- I have to wake up and leave him. I want to sleep again so I can continue talking to him, but I'm not even the least bit tired! Hmph. I wish there was another way to reach him without sleeping. And besides, he needs me…somewhat. I don't know, but I just need to speak with him.

It is now after dusk and I am in my room, sketching as always. I am almost done doodling a dog when I hear a few knocks on the door.

"Come in!" I shout from my bed.

The brown door opens to reveal a young man with brown hair and dark chocolate eyes.

"What is it now, Alex?" I ask.

Alex's eyebrows furrowed. "Can't I see what my friend is doing? See if she's alright?" He walked inside while I smiled at him._ He can be so caring and friendly. But sometimes I wonder if he has something planned behind that beautiful grin of his…_

He sat down on the bed next to mine as I put my sketchpad and pencils aside. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing in particular," replied Alex. After a slight pause, he asked, "So, what were you drawing?"

"Oh, just a little something. Nothing big or anything," I answered, smiling. "Just some doodles to pass by time." _Exactly_. _How much longer must I wait to see Wil-_Father _again? I really wish it's sometime soon, because I really need to talk to him…_

"May I see?" Alex asked with a sly smile. I could tell he didn't mind if it was of stick figures or a dog or a sunset….or of some_one_.

Before I could answer his question, he bends toward my bed, reaches over me and grabs my sketchpad.

_Please, God, don't let him see that one drawing. _Please! _I beg of you!_

Alex flips the pages and actually seems impressed with my artwork. "Quite the artiste, aren't we?" His eyes twinkled their way into mine, which caused my heart to melt. And his smile; that magnificently gorgeous smile of his! Oh, that just does it! I've died and gone to heaven!

No, change that. I've died and gone to Hell, for Alex has stopped smiling and is now scowling. "What's this?"

_Oh, no. Please don't let it be what I think it is! _PLEASE

My cheeks turns scarlet as he releases another one of his beautiful smiles. He turns the sketchpad over for me to see what he saw. It was the sketch I drew of him earlier today while out on deck, while he wasn't looking.

"It's actually quite impressive," he commented, now looking at the drawing again.

"You're only saying that," I replied, "because it's of you."

"That," said Alex, "and the fact ye've got real talent. I wouldn't try to be so modest, Andie. This talent of yers is nothing to be ashamed of."

"And who said I'm ashamed of my artwork?"

"No one," answered Alex, "but I can tell from yer body language."

"Oh really?" I ask, my eyebrows raised up in interest to what he had to say. I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest, as well as my left leg crossing over my right. "And what does my body language say _now_, Mr. Body-language-interpreter?"

"To stay and continue annoying you?" he joked.

I glared daggers at him. _Maybe _this _will help him out._

Alex's eyes widened with fear. "Or," he said, looking towards the doors, "uh…er, leave? Leave ye alone?"

I continued to glare at him as he stood up and made his way to the door. "I'll just see ye later, Andie."

At that, the door closed, and I let my body relax and be in a comfortable position, laying on my bed, ready to draw again.

I had no such idea my eyes, let alone my glares, could be so powerful! Are they really that scary? The next time I look into the mirror, I must glare at myself and see!

But I'm mad at Alex not because he complimented on my artwork (there is no reason to be so rude on compliments, is there?), but because 1) he took my sketchpad without permission, and 2) he saw the last thing I wanted him to see: the sketch of him looking out to sea, the breeze making its way through his brown hair and his tanned face. As I looked at this drawing, I turned the page and looked at the other sketch of Alex that was in the works. In this one, he was scrubbing the decks. I remember while I sketched it, Nikki had sneaked up behind me, which caused me to immediately close my sketchpad before she could even question as to what I was drawing. Thank the Lord no one has seen that, or at least that I'm aware of.

I feel my eyes get heavy. I must rest now, for who knows what tomorrow will bring?

**2323232323232323232323**

_I end up being in the cargo hold, yet again, as the sun continued to make its way to touch the horizon. __The ship isn't as loud or busy as it usually is. Perhaps Father has already made it to land and dropped off his passengers where they belong._

_I was so prepared to talk to Wi__l__-_Father_, anticipating for night to fall so I could see him. But now that I'm here onboard the _Dutchman_, I'm a nervous wreck! I don't know what to say or what to do or anything. I don't even want to see him anymore!_

_Stressed out, I decide to sit on the steps that lead to the deck. I don't care if that's where they lead because I just need to sit down somewhere. _

_After just a moment, I __hung my head to face towards the ground. _I have no idea what to tell Father! What can I even do?

_"So," I hear from beside me. The care and deepness of the voice made me know who it was practically instantly. "You're my daughter__?"_

_I glance at him, my eyes wide and full of confusion__ about everything__. As quickly as I glanced at him, I looked away from Father, continuing to stare at the ground._

_Even though a lump had begun to form in my throat, I was able to answer, "Aye." _Aye? Where did _that _come from? _Perhaps from being around pirates a lot lately. But I pay no heed to it as my mind is absorbed in other, more serious matters._

_Father released a dry laugh. __"I should've known__" __he said__ no louder than a whisper.__But I just ignore it, for he is__ as distressed as I am, if not more._

_After a slight awkward silence, I dared myself to look __deep and straight__ into his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Father's eyes had even_ more _hurt and pain bleed through them. __But then th__ey started to seem apologetic, compassionate, as__ h__is facial expression softened._

_"Andie, if I had known, believe me-"_

_"But weren't there any hints? Any clues?"_

_"Aye," answered Father, now looking away from me, "but I told myself, 'It's not possible. She's not your daughter. You don't even have one. Elizabeth __said__ so.'"_

_My heart shattered into small tiny pieces,__ beyond smithereens? __How could my mother lie to him about that? About _me? _His own _daughter

_I felt tears trying to barge through my eyes, but I forbade them to do so. I shot my head towards the ground. "I hate that woman."_

_"Andie, there's no need to use such harsh-"_

_"__There _is _a need! She _lied _to you! About _me! _Your very own _daughter! _My very own _existence _in this world!"_

_Father just looked away as he nervously licked his lips. _

_"And she barely even mentioned you to me! The _only _time she ever talked about you was before I embarked on this journey! And _I _had to _ask _her!" By now, the tears were coming, strolling down my cheeks as fast as they could._

_Father closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. _

_"And why are you even here? Why are _you_ the captain of this ship?"_

_Slowly, Father opened his eyes. They revealed how Father truly felt: troubled, worried, miserable, and most of all, _hurt_. He was hurt, and he probably felt betrayed. I wouldn't blame him if he did feel that way, for if I was in his position, I would feel the same. _

_"Shouldn't you be asking me that question?"_

_Father and I looked up at the staircase, and above me was my brother, Liam. He walked down and sat beside me, and we both awaited the story our father had yet to tell us._

_"Where shall I begin?" he asked us__ with a smile, trying to make light of the situation._

_"__How about from the beginning?" I suggest, smiling a sad grin._

_"No,"__ he responded, "that would take a while, and we don't have all day."_

_"But if you start from the beginning," said Liam, "wouldn't that clear up some matters that would get us confused later on in the story?"_

_Before Father could respond to that, I added, "We don't mind if it takes awhile if it means knowing how you ended up on this ship, and we _especially _don't mind if it means spending time with you." I glanced over at Liam, hoping he didn't mind if I spoke on his behalf, but apparently he did, or else why would he be glaring at me? "Er-well….at least that's how _I _am…."_

_Father smirked at us, his two children-his _only _children-acting this way. "So the beginning, then?" he asked us, smiling. _

_Liam and I both nodded, and Father began his story._

_It was about two hours later when Father had finished, what he called, the first part of the story. It was of how Mum had rescued him while on the crossing from England, and how he always called her "Miss Swann" even though she hated it with a passion. He also commented on how one time she called him "Mister Turner." He didn't like that at all, so he began to call her "Elizabeth," just like she wanted him to. Perhaps _that's _the reasoning as to why I don't like being called "Miss Rivers" or "Miss Turner"…_

_And then he reached the part__ of how Mum was attacked by pirates__. I kept on interrupting Father for he already told me this part of the story. It soon got to the point where Father asked me if I would like to do the honors and tell the story._

_So I did, and I actually did pretty well, considering I did a few mistakes every now and then that were to be corrected by Father. But, hey, I only heard the story once, so for that many times, I believe I did _excellent.

_"Since you're doing so well at storytelling this evening, Andie," said Father when I had finished, "why don't you tell your brother and me as to your reasoning to be out on the seas."_

_I gulped. "Well, __you see, I was actually out looking for young Liam here," I answered, nodding my head to my right where my older brother was sitting beside me. _

_"And may I inquire as to _why _you were searching for me?" he asked with a smile on his face, his brown eyes twinkling in the little sunlight left._

_I gave a smile that I prayed he didn't notice was forced. I looked at Father, who didn't seem to help the lump in my throat lessen any, for he was grinning as well. __Both men were smiling because they believed my reasoning for being here was a happy, positive reason._

Oh, boy. This is going to be a _LOT _harder than I imagined.

_I gulped. It must've been pretty loud since Father asked me, "Andie, is everything alright?"_

_"Yes, yes," I said a little too quickly, "quite alright." I nervously cracked a smile, hoping they would fall for it and believe me that I was fine._

_"You sure aren't acting like it," said Liam. _Oh, dear….

_"Liam, let your sister take her time." _

Thank you, Father, for that helped me be a little bit calmer.

_But that calmness vanished when I noticed him looking hard into my eyes. The fright and worry inside me doubled due to both of them looking at me strictly, awaiting an answer to their question, but if you include the fact that the eyes on both men are the exact same, then the fear inside me had not doubled, but _tripled.

_I decided to look down, as to not look them in the eyes when I told them the cold, hard truth behind my presence out here at sea._

_"Mum's orders," I manage to squeak out._

_"What?" asked Liam, apparently wanting clarification as to what I just said._

_"Mum told me to come out here and search for you to tell you to come home."_

_"First of all," stated a now irritated Liam, "I am a grown man. Mum does not need to worry about me being out at sea alone for I'm out here practically all the time! And second of all, if she wants me home so badly, why didn't she come out here herself, or at least accompany you?"_

_I didn't say anything. When I couldn't bare the silence any longer, I finally said, "Mumhasconsumption."_

_It was awfully fast, but not fast enough for both Father and Liam to not understand me. I glanced at Liam, but then __I __stared at Father._

_His cocoa eyes were wide with shock and terror. I could tell his heart had just shattered into a million pieces, I just _knew_ it. But when I looked at Liam, I noticed not only shock and sadness in him, but anger was boiling deep down inside, waiting to explode. _

_"I kept on telling her no, that I wouldn't leave her, but she kept on insisting. As I kept on refusing, she kept on coughing and getting angrier with me by the minute. Then she ordered me to go, and now if she's…if she's…." I could not bear to go any further._

_"Andie." It was Father. I ignored him._

_"Andie," he repeated, a little firmer this time. But I continued to ignore him as I began to sob._

_"_**Andrea**_." At this I looked up. "Your mother is _not _dead. Believe me, I'd know."_

_I slightly smiled at his optimism. "__How can you be so sure? This is my entire fault! It's all my doing! I shouldn't have left her! " I exclaimed, crying even harder now. "This is all my fault!" _

_I quickly stand up and make a run for it, away from Father and Liam. But Father pulls me into a tight embrace as I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, probably getting his shirt soaking wet by my tears' doing._

_"Andie," I hear Liam say through my crying, "none of this is your fault. _None _of it."_

He's right, Andie. None of this is your responsibility.

_I allow myself to stay in Father's arms, where I feel comfort and security, while I continue to cry, but I have calmed down a considerable amount now. As Father continued to hug me and comb my cocoa curls with his hands, which soothed me quite a bit, I heard footsteps making their way down the steps. _

_"Cap'n!" At this, I wiggle my way out of my father's grasp. __That's when all three of us realized it was now dark outside. _

_"We have m__ore souls, sir__," said a man who Father called Jimmylegs. "A good lot of 'em, too."_

_Father looked at Liam and me, his eyes apologetic looking. He sighed and made his way up to deck. Liam and I looked at each other and__ decided to go up there as well, even though Father had told us to stay below. _

_Liam and I ran up the steps to the deck. Liam decided to find Father__ as I saw something in the water that got a better hold of my interests than where Father was. _

_I grabbed hold of a rope and stepped onto the railing against my better judgment _(AN: You know, kinda like Will in CotBP ).

_Out in the distance were boats, floating around in the water. So many people…so many _souls_. I honestly don't know how Father is able to put up with this, dealing with dead people 24/7._

_"Get out of me way, lass," said a crewman with wrinkles for a face and a greasy, oily bald head. _

_My father may have given the _Flying Dutchman _a better reputation, but just because it isn't as terrifying as it was in the past, or so I've heard, doesn't mean it can't have a few bitter salty souls who want to continue to be sailors. This old man just happened to be one of them._

_I stepped down from the railing__ and looked at my father. He was busy with some souls at the moment, so I decided to go by the helm and look out at sea from there. _

_I looked at the boats. Some had two or three people inside, others had only one. Despite the souls' races, colorings, ages, cultures, and backgrounds, there is one thing that brings them together and makes them all equal: death. That and the fact they were sailing in the realm of the non-living. _

Why aren't the souls in dinghies onboard my father's vessel?

_I wasn't able to answer that question for myself for I noticed something-some_**one**_- familiar inside of a boat. I can't tell who it is from a distance, but as the boat gets closer, I soon realize that it's…._

No. No. Please, God, have mercy! Please, don't let it be her!

**23232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

**A/N** woot! Longest chapter yet (almost 10 pages on MS Word)! Took me basically all day, even though I had it outlined on paper and took breaks every now and then.

Sorry, but this chapter was pretty long. And what's weird is that it wasn't supposed to end there, it was supposed to continue and end somewhere else:O But I stopped there, let y'all hang there and wonder who it is Andie sees in the boat…

Hint: I've decided that the souls in boats are those who die on land, and those who died at sea are those who either go directly to the _Dutchman _or still "swimming" about in the water like in AWE. It might not make sense to y'all, but that's how I kinda see it, sooo….yeah. :)

Spring Break's coming up soon! Yay! So I'll be able to update more often that week I'm out of school. So if I don't update for a while, don't worry b/c I guarantee I'll update sometime during the break!

Sooo….who _is _the soul Andie sees? Let me know who you think it is! Whoever gets it right or is the closest will get a platter full of cookies! And for those of you on diets, I'll help you keep it up with a platter full of fruits and veggies! I'm so nice…. :D

R&R as always!


	24. An Unfortunate Event

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while. This chappie was a little hard for me to write, but I survived, and so did my chappie! It's just that…..I keep on thinking about what to write for future chapters and all, making me lose focus on the chapter I _need _to work on. Also, I've been busier this week than I thought, so…yeah. At least I updated. :D

**2424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424**

_The hair is what caught my attention first. Those frizzy scarlet curls, and her skin was different, too. Her skin was usually a bit darker than mine, but now it seems my skin is the darker of the two. This is all too much for me to bear. Without meaning to, I shout,_

"_Sammie!" _

_I ran closer to the railing, trying to get closer to my dear friend. "Sammie! Over here!"_

_I heard the deck grow silent as I desperately cried for Sammie's attention. However, I did not have to wait long, for after a few moments of frantically looking around, her eyes finally laid upon the grand vessel I was on. _

"_Sammie!" I cry again, hoping she sees me. And she does see me, only to elevate her confusion even more. _

_Sammie cocked her head to the side, doing her usual funny expressions. Her confused ones were always my favorite. "Andie?"_

_I nodded my head, assuring her that it was I who she was seeing right now. I smiled as well, glad to hear her voice again. It feels good to hear Sammie, her sweet voice pleasantly ringing in my ears like chimes in the breeze._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked, having her "motherly" tone of voice try to cover-up her confusion. She always was the more responsible, "mother-figure," of the three of us._

_I cannot think of her in the past. I need to focus on the present, what's happening now…especially considering how limited our time is with each other. Oh, God. Will I ever see her again?_

"_I always come here," I replied before I either forgot she asked me a question or got lost in my thoughts. _

"_Are you dead?" she asked, her emerald eyes wide with fear, preparing for the worst._

_I couldn't respond to that query. And to be honest, I don't even know if I am deceased or not. I shook my head no in response to Sammie's question, satisfying not only her ears, but my worries as well…or, at least for the time being._

_Her head lowered and faced the bottom of the longboat she was in. Even though we were some distance away, I noticed her eyes starting to twinkle, but not of happiness, but of sadness and tears. "I think I am…." Her voice faded off. But even if she _did _say something else, she lost me there. _

_I shook my head in disbelief. How can she be so pessimistic? She's not dead! She can't be! She's too young to die!_

_Maybe to _me_ she's too young and perhaps in the minds of others as well. But in reality, I suppose it was her time_. But how? Even better yet and more importantly, why_ now?_

"_Sammie!" I cry out, tears trying to leave my eyes. "Tell me why you're here! Please!"_

"_I-I…." she stammered. "I was on my way back to London. There was this big ship, you see, one with black sails to be more precise."_

Barbossa_ I thought. But I didn't bother to go on for I needed to listen to Sammie. "They just took over and damaged everything. Cat and I were locked inside our room just as we were ordered, but apparently that wasn't good enough for three pirates had managed to get in there; one tall, blonde one with a messed up eye, another stout and pretty much bald, and one with a big wide-brimmed hat and a scraggly beard."_

Yep. Most definitely Barbossa. That son of a bitch…

"_The bearded one gave the other two an order to kill Cat, but I-I…I…" Sammie's voice faded off. "I don't remember after that."_

"_Sammie, listen to me!" I yelled as I walked towards the back of the ship so I could continue talking to her. "Where is Cat? Is she alright?"_

"_As far as I'm concerned," replied Sammie, now crying. "Let us pray to the Lord and hope she is alright and safe, hopefully in London."_

_Her longboat was getting farther and farther away from the Dutchman. _No! She can't leave! Not yet!

"_Sammie!" I cried. "Samantha Marie Morgan, don't you even _dare_ leave me!" We've been friends for so long, I can't bear having to live without her! She's like a sister to me! _No, she's not _like_ a sister; she _is_ a sister to me! Perhaps not biologically, but we _are_ sisters!

"_SAMMIE!" _

_Without even thinking, I began to run against the ship's railing, but before I could make my jump to save Sammie, I felt two hands pull me back onto the deck. It was either Liam or Father; I couldn't tell due to their bodies being practically the same. _

_I cried hysterically into his chest as he hugged me. Yes, it's Father alright. I can tell from the way he's hugging me and at least attempting to calm me down. The hand he had on my head began to rub the back of it, which always calms me down. Mum claims Father is the same way, which is perhaps why he does it and knows it works._

_Then an idea popped into my head. _

_I pulled away from Father and asked, "Father, do something! Let's bring Sammie onboard! Let's-"_

"_I'm sorry, Andie," apologized Father. "I really am, but there's nothing I can do. Nothing."_

"_Why can't we bring her aboard?" I asked, being my usual stupid self._

"_Because she's in a longboat," Father replied, his hands on both of my shoulders, his head ducked a little low so we could have eye contact. _

"_So? The easier to bring her aboard-"_

"_Andrea, listen to me. Those in dinghies are those who die while on land, whereas those who die at sea come directly to me, to the Dutchman." _

What? Well, this is utterly confusing!

"_It's still a little confusing even to me," said Father, as if he had read my mind, "even after all these years."_

_I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "So, where do those who die on land go?"_

"_To the Land of the Dead."_

"_But aren't we already there?"_

"_No, my sweet child. We are in the World of the Deceased. See the difference?"_

_I nodded my head as I sniffed and pulled some of my hair behind my ear. So there's the world of the dead, but there's land and then there's the sea. I get it….I think…_

_Wait a minute. Something's not right. After a little moment of silence, I asked, "But, Father, didn't Sammie say she died at sea while on the ship?"_

"_Not really," replied Father. "You're just making an assumption."_

_Well maybe I am making an assumption! Hmph! I'm just so confused! Maybe I can clear up the matter with Sammie the next time I see her. _

_If there even is a next time! I doubt it that I'll ever see her again!_

_Just as quickly as Sammie had disappeared from my sight, I disappeared from the _Dutchman_ and awoke on the _Pearl

Only this time, I didn't have a pair of brown eyes looking into my blue ones, as what usually happens. Instead, I was greeted with _three _pairs of brown eyes, two of which belonging to two bodies reeking with the stench of rum.

Before I could even say anything, Alex and Jack each grabbed my arms and dragged me out of bed. Nikki just followed along and closed the door as we left.

"What are you doing?!" I asked. "Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" I ordered with voice doing a crescendo as I yelled. The crew wasn't up yet, but I thought _Why not a little early morning call?_ "Help! Help! Somebody _please _help me!"

"Jeez, woman! Yer sreamin' in me ear!" complained Jack as he winced.

A little louder just for the pleasure of torturing the captain, I yelled, "Well, it's not my fault you decided to pick me up from my _bed _and bring me to your _cabin_!"

Nikki opened the dark brown door that lead to Jack's cabin just as Jack and Alex were barging in, carrying me in between them, my left arm linked with Jack's, my right with Alex's.

"I feel a headache coming on," I heard Jack mumble as he made his way to the big brown chair by his big brown desk. Nikki handed him a bottle of rum, which Jack accepted. _Like _that's _going to make him feel any better!_

"What do you want?" I asked in a lot calmer manner, but still cold to the ears. 

"Miss Andie, if you wish to continue to speak to us in such a manner and not get answers to your questions," began Jack, the stench of rum ever getting stronger as he leaned in closer to me, "please, be my guest."

I thought I would faint because of the smell. It was a horrid, disgusting stench, one combined of the smells of rum, salt, onions, really bad eggs, and….. ugh! Just a horrid stench overall! So horrid, it made my eyes sting and begin to water, but I was able to keep the tears from coming. It got to the point I had to hold my breath, as well. And when I thought my lungs would burst, he fortunately backed away from my face. 

I cleared my throat and said, in a much more respectful tone, "What is it you desire to know?"

"Yer dreams," Nikki answered right before taking a swig of rum. 

"What about my dreams?"

"Why ye look so upset and worried." It was Alex this time who answered my question.

"And why do you care?" I asked. _Seriously, it's not their business to know about my dreams unless I, the dreamer, want it to be!_

"Oh, Sammie!" teased Nikki, a hand over her forehead like she would faint. I knew what she was doing; she was trying to be _me._ "Sammie! Over here!"

Alex tried not to laugh. Even though it was over dramatized and making fun of me, I honestly tried not to laugh, as well.

But my laughing mood was soon shattered when I heard a, "But, Father!"

I turned around and glared at Alex. _How dare _he _try to make fun of me? _"Oh, Father! Why can't we bring her aboard?" he continued in his forced, high-pitched girly voice. 

"But aren't we-"

"Kids, that's enough!" Jack angrily interrupted before Nikki could even finish "mocking" me. 

Jack sighed, trying to calm down. "Please, we're only trying to help." His brown eyes pleaded for forgiveness about his children's actions. 

_If you _really _wanted to help me, you wouldn't be making fun of me! _

_**CRASH!!**_

**2424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424**

A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing on y'all. The stuff about Sammie not coming on the _Dutchman _and all will be explained in a later chapter, and remember, this was one of the harder chapters for me to write. I apologize if it wasn't up to your standards. 

Congrats to orlandoluver2 for being the closest to who the "mystery" person could be! Therefore, the cookie platter goes to her! I must admit, though: I didn't know you guys would be so… not necessarily _gullible..._idk... However, my evil plans worked! MWAHAHAHAHA!! I made y'all (or most of y'all) believe it was _Elizabeth _who was in the boat, not Sammie. For once, my evil plan prevailed! :D

Okay, evil mode is off. I'm back to normal: you know what to do! ;P


	25. A New Adventure, A New Enemy

**A/N:** Okay, first off: sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with school and tests, as well as another fanfic that I coauthored with _Mrs. Elizabeth Swann-Turner_ called "An Adventure For Mr. & Mrs. Turner." Check it out sometime! We have a sequel to it, too, that's still in the works. :D

**2525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525**

We all gave looks of shock to each other. _What on EARTH could that have been?_

We all start running to the door, Jack at the lead with Nikki and Alex shortly behind.

I decided to be smart and just simply look out of the window. But as I did, I noticed a rather grand ship just outside. _The Dutchman._

I don't want to see Father just yet. I want to give him a break away from me for a while, let him breathe.

I tip-toed outside of the door onto the deck, but I hid within the shadows of the staircases by the door. When Father's back was facing towards me, I quietly snuck up the stairs, towards the mast. It was quiet up here, no one manning it at the moment due to everyone being further down the deck, greeting my father.

I walked over to the railing and looked out at the horizon; such a beautiful sight, with the aqua of the water meeting the light blue color of the sky. But I was able to spot something amongst all of the blue. It was a tiny black spot, surely getting larger by the minute. As strange as it may seem, it was probably a rock, out here, all alone in the middle of the sea. I squinted my eyes and studied sad object a little longer, only to then realize it wasn't a rock, but a ship.

The _Black Pearl._

I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to torture Barbossa, bring him harm in some way.

I run below decks to get a gun. But as I did this, I heard several footsteps following my own on the way down the steps.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I heard Liam shout as I grabbed a gun.

_What the bloody hell does it _look _like I'm doing?_ "I'm going to fight!" I answered as I ran back up the stairs. But my stupid, older brother stuck out his arm, preventing me from reaching my destination on deck, let alone even leave my spot here by this barrel below decks!

"What do you mean 'fight'?"

"The dot, Barbossa, the _Black Pearl_," I stated. "He's coming, Liam! He wants to kill us! And-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Liam as his right hand rested on my shoulder, probably trying to calm me, "slow down there, _chica_!"

_What did he just call me? _

"_What_?" I asked.

"Oh. One time while I was doing some trading in the Spanish territory in America, and a man taught me a few words in Spanish," explained Liam. "It's supposed to mean 'girl' or something. I don't remember."

_Good, _I thought. _He's off guard. _

I took the opportunity to escape my brother's grasp and run up the stairs toward the deck, which ended up being a success.

I ran up to the railing just as the _Black Pearl _came to the ship's side. She was…_huge_, for lack of a better word; perhaps a bit bigger than the _Pirate's Pearl,_ Jack's ship. Her big black sails billowed in the wind as a big plank of wood touched the railing of the _Pirate's Pearl_, making access between the two ships easier.

Liam grabbed my arm, causing me to drop the weapon that was in it, and escorted me aboard the other ship while behind Jack's lead and-

_Wait. How did Father end up over _there _so quickly? Teleportation?_

He seriously couldn't have teleported over to the _Black Pearl_! Or……could he?

"Ah, Hector!" yelled Jack as he crossed the wooden plank. "Long time, no see, eh?"

"Aye, 'tis it has been a while," Barbossa replied.

I felt my blood boil deep within my blood. I could feel the heat rising and the bubbles floating and popping within my veins. I couldn't handle it anymore.

Before the two pirate captains could lengthen their greetings even more, I pushed my way out of Liam's grasp and angrily stomped towards Barbossa.

"Why, ye look familiar," said Barbossa as he noticed me, eyeing me up and down. "Miss Rivers, correct?"

_It's about damn time he remembers_, I thought. But that didn't mean I had to cancel what already had in mind to do…

"_AHHH!!" _screamed Barbossa. _"Owww…._ Ow…ow…."

I glanced over at Jack, staring at me wide-eyed. "Wha' the bloody 'ell was _that _for?" But I didn't hear him completely, as I heard Father lividly shouting my name…_full _name, at that. Liam just shouted, "Andie," and that's just pretty much it.

"Or," said Barbossa, his gaze slowly turning to the right towards Father, "is it Miss _Turner_?"

As much as the "question" heated me, I ignored it and yelled, "You _bastard! _You bloody _killed _my best friend!"

"Andrea!" I heard Father shout as he ran over to me. "Stop it! _Now_!"

But I continued. "You not only murdered a dear friend of mine, but my _sister_! Perhaps we may not have been biologically related, but sisters we are...or _were_, thanks to the like of you!"

"Andie, please," I heard Liam beg, "listen to Dad and _stop _this nonsense!"

I still shouted at Barbossa, making sure I get it through to him that killing Samantha Marie Morgan, or Sammie to me, was a…_huge_, for lack of a better word, mistake. "But no," I continued, "you just simply _had _to kill her! Kill an innocent young gir-"

"It wasn't _my _fault she died."

_Liar_, I said. _Her description of her killer fit you!_

I withheld my angry thoughts and reluctantly listened to Barbossa, "Believe me, lass, if I could have a say in yer friend's death, I would've gone against it, but I-"

"But you wanted to torture me even more?" I heatedly interrupted. "I am only human! I can handle so _much_! I can't handle all of this that you're doing to me, let alone some things that aren't necessarily-"

"Ye didn't lemme finish!" Barbossa yelled, this time interrupting me. His tone of voice frightened me, causing me to stop even though I really wanted to continue. "It was the orders I received from me cousin te kill 'er, not _my _doing, lass…well, not _entirely_."

There was a pause, only to be broken by me saying, "Who's this cousin you speak of? Do I know him or her?" _It could be a slight possibility that I may have run into them before, perhaps in London, before they became pirates or the like?_

"Best not te talk 'bout 'im," said Jack, obviously wanting to change the subject, but Barbossa was determined that this subject wasn't going anywhere.

"Captain Berty Ambrosio, of the _Blodig __Enhörning_; evil man. Worse than me, if I do say so meself."

"Why a Scandinavian name for a ship that belongs to someone _clearly _not Scandinavian?" my father asked, standing there with his arms crossed across his chest, his head tilted back in…I honestly don't know; perhaps skepticism as to whether Barbossa was being truthful or not.

"Because while in Sweden, he commandeered it," answered the apple-crazy pirate captain.

"Nuh uh. He _stole _it," corrected Jack, his finger pointing out at Barbossa as if that would correct his "mistake".

"Ummm….isn't it the same thing?" I asked. _Really? What is the difference between "commandeer" and "stole"?_

"Yeah," added Alex, "what's the difference, anyway?"

"_I_ commandeer. _Ambrosio _steals." Jack smiled as he said that, taking yet another gulp of rum.

"Anyway, who would name a ship such a name?" Liam asked.

"Worst pirate _I've _ever heard of," smirked Alex as he crossed his arms.

"Not a pirate; a _princess_," corrected Barbossa. "Long story short, a little Swedish princess got her own ship for her birthday and named it the _Sparkling Unicorn_, but her uncle, whom was a pirate, oddly enough, said it wasn't pirate-y enough for him, so they agreed to 'bloody' and not 'sparkling'."

"What does Captain Ambrosi-" I was about ask, but only to be interrupted by Father, who was asking,

"Ambrosio is one of the worst pirates on the seas. I remember getting, and still getting, souls that he was responsible for. They complain about how he treats his men…and, occasionally, women and children, too."

"Many years ago, he told me of his plans to the Fountain of Youth, but I told him that I would get there first," said Barbossa. "I offered that we search together, but Berty was never the one to share."

"So," I said before taking a gulp, "has he been to the Fountain yet?" _I barely know anything about the Fountain of Youth except for it is supposed to be in Florida and was a major purpose for Ponce de Leon's adventure to America. _

"Fortunately," answered Barbossa, "no. But if he gets what he wants, and soon, he more than likely will."

"Get what?" I asked. I sure am not liking the sound of this…

"What does Ambrosio want?" Father asked after Barbossa hadn't answered my question.

Barbossa's expression was solemn and apologetic. _But…why? Isn't he supposed to be evil and frightening, cruel and scary?_

"He wants you, lass. _You_."

"But, why _me_?" I asked.

"Well, _technically_," began Barbossa, "he needs yer father…."

I looked at Father as his head shot up at this, his eyes wide in shock. "What?" he, Liam, and I asked in unison. _Why would that Ambrosio guy need my father?_

"I've been told by me cousin that there's a riddle," said Barbossa, "a riddle that involves the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"Are you sure it isn't talking about Jones?" Father asked, his facial expression perhaps being the most solemn I have ever seen it be.

"Positive," answered Barbossa, his expression equally as grave.

Dad sighed as Liam asked, "What is it he wants _exactly_?"

"William, tell me something," Jack said, barging into the middle of the circle, causing both Father and Liam to snap their heads towards the rum-smelling captain. "Do you remember the curse of the Aztec Gold, set by Cortez?"

"Only to have me break it? Aye, I remember," answered Father, wondering where Jack was going with this…actually, I'm wondering as well.

"Well…this is sorta like tha-"

"Just some blood," interrupted Barbossa.

_Blood? Did he just say '_blood'_? How much of it is needed? Do I need to be…killed?_

"We'll talk about that some more later," said Father, clearly not satisfied at all with this conversation.

"Shall we go search for him?" suggested Alex out of the blue.

"Now why would we want te do that, son?" Jack asked, his shoulders on his hips as he stared at his son.

"Well…he _seems _dangerous," Alex answered, stating reasons to hunt the pirate as he thought of them on the spot. "Also, didn't ye say that his people complained about him?" he asked Father, who nodded in answer. "Well, then, doesn't he seem like a threat to us all, in our own ways?"

Alex faced towards Barbossa and asked him, "Don't you want to be the first to access the waters of the Fountain of Youth?" Barbossa widely grinned as Jack was about to yell at his son,

"But _I _need t-"

"But don't you want one less opponent to worry about when it comes to first reaching the Fountain of Youth?"

"Aye, but-"

Alex gave his father no time to respond as he faced Father and questioned, "And you _surely _don't want to be harmed, nor yer children, aye?"

Father nodded and answered, "Aye; anything to guarantee my children's safety." At this, he looked towards his left, towards Liam and me. I suppose Alex felt like to come up with one more reason to hunt down Barbossa's cousin, as my heart beat faster with every step he took towards my direction.

"And I just _know _yer cravin' for adventure, right, Andie?"

I grinned ever so widely as I answered, "Most definitely!"

"Well," Alex said as he backed away from me, much to my dismay, and faced towards the crew, "what are ye waitin' for? Let's go get him!"

At that, cheers were heard throughout the deck, and apparently the other ships must have heard what was going on, for they were shouting and hollering as well.

"Wait a minute!" It was Jack, approaching his ever so clever son through the crowd. "Whoever said _you _could give the orders? _Yer _not the captain!"

"And, if I recall correctly, yer not either!" Jack turned around as Barbossa approached him and Alex.

"Well, _excuse _me!" cried Jack as if insulted by Barbossa's statement.

"Ye heard me. The _Pearl _is mine, 'n _mine _alone!"

"Pssh…yeah, right, monkey boy!"

"Tell me one good reason why the _Pearl _should be yers!"

"I just happen to have something _you _want," cleverly said Jack, calmer than he was only a second before.

"Aye, 'n that'd be the charts," said Barbossa, grinning widely again. "Which be why I wanted ye in the first place: get the charts from ye, and then go te the Fountain of Youth."

"Well, Hector, you should know me better than to just expect me te give ye the charts just like that," said Jack, adding a snap into his statement for a little special effect. "I'll receive the _Black Pearl_, and you get the charts. Deal?"

Barbossa declined the offer and said, "Twenty-five percent of the _Pearl_."

"Seventy-five!" yelled Jack.

"Forty!"

"Sixty-five!"

"How about fifty?" asked Alex. _Exactly what I was thinking, Alex, exactly what I was thinking…why must Jack and Barbossa argue over a stupid ship, anyway?_

The two bickering pirate captains snapped their heads towards the young man, glaring death in his direction, causing Alex to have the look of a hurt puppy and mutter, "Ooookay…pretend I didn't say an'thing…."

"Let's start over," said Jack as Barbossa rolled his eyes with a sigh. _Must this really be a game_, I thought as I watched the two place their "bids" on how much of the _Black Pearl _could have.

"All of 'er!" cried Jack as Barbossa shouted,

"None of her!"

"All of the _Pearl_, mate! That's as low as I'll go!" yelled Jack, his face now only inches away from Barbossa's. "Besides," he added, "if you don't give me the whole ship, then you can kiss the charts good bye." Jack smirked as he held the charts within his hands.

After a few minutes of hard pondering, Barbossa said, "Only until one of, if not both of, us reach the Fountain. _Then_ I'd like my _Pearl_ back."

Before Jack could ignite another heated conversation with the apple-loving pirate captain, I heard Father ask Barbossa,

"So, you want to go to the Fountain of Youth?" making sure that that _was _Barbossa's intentions with said maps.

Barbossa slid a sly grin onto his face as he asked Dad, "Who _doesn't _want to be immortal?"

At that, I could see Father's face begin to redden in fury. This reminded me of that one argument he had with Jack aboard the _Pirate's Pearl_. _Perhaps I should go calm him down before he explodes_, I thought as I walked over to him. But then I saw Bootstrap, my grandfather, approached Father just as he was about unleash his fury at Barbossa. Father had always viewed his immortality as a burden.

"I need to leave," said Father, a gloom expression across his face. As he was about to teleport onto the _Dutchman_, he turned around and faced Jack, asking him, "Jack? Can you please do me a favor?"

"Aye, mate," smiled Jack as he answered Will's question. "What do ye need?"

Father looked at Liam, who was currently fiddling with his fingers. Father continued, "The _Dutchman_'s no place for my son. So-"

"Can I harbor your son aboard my vessel?" interrupted Jack as he grinned while Father sternly looked at him. "Aye, mate, I can."

Father walked past Liam before he teleported back to his ship. I heard him tell Liam, "Don't do anything stupid." Liam, being the big doofus he is, gave our Father a look of pure confusion, only to be even more confused as our father disintegrated through the mast.

"So," I heard Alex ask his father as we traded ships with Barbossa, "we're on an adventure?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I believe we are." _Wow…my first pirate adventure! I wonder how this is going to be….I can't wait! This is probably going to be fun, now thinking about it…_

**2525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525**

**A/N **

Okay, I just need to say something: towards the end of writing this chapter, I realized I had done a little mistake: originally, I had Barbossa with the charts and Jack with the _Pear_ (like in chapter 17), but since I lost the original papers with the story planned out on them, I accidentally got the two mixed up. So, _now_, it is Barbossa with the _Black Pearl_ and Jack with the charts. I'm planning on keeping that way to prevent any further confusion, FYI. If I end up having time sometime in the future (hopefully near), I might be able to fix that. ""

Besides that, this chapter was probably one of the easier AND harder ones to write, as some parts were pretty easy to put into words, put other parts (such as the little "intro" to Barbossa's cousin) were a little on the hard side. I hope it wasn't that bad!

Anyway, please review! They always make my day! :D

Con mucho cariño,

grecianxpiratex07


	26. Surprises

**A/N **Hey y'all! It's me again! Sorry for not updating in awhile, but I got kinda busy with some schoolwork. Actually...speaking of school: I was able to write some of this WHILE at school! You rarely, if ever get to do that because usually sites like these are blocked, but I guess good ol' Mr. Gasser forgot to block this site (and if you're reading this right now, Mr. G: DON'T BLOCK THIS SITE!) I don't understand teachers; they all give you projects and essays and other not-so-nice-things towards the end of the school year. Luckily, I was able to make my way through most of that...crud, and write this! :D However, this may be the last until school's out June 4th. I have Band Camp part I until the 8th (fine. Here's your time to laugh at me for going to band camp. But I need to learn my marching fundamentals _some_time, don't I?).

Anyway, I'm going to update now! Finally!

Enjoy!

* * *

The sky had turned a bit darker since it was nearing sunset. I was sitting on my bed, against the wooden wall of my cabin, as I drew once again in my sketchbook.

_Knock. Knock._

"Who's there?" I asked, still looking at my sketchbook, sketching away.

"It's me," replied a deep masculine voice. I didn't need them to specify who they were as I could tell who it was.

The door opened as a tall man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes made his way into the cabin. He approached the bed across from me and set his brown coat on said bed.

"Yes, Liam?" I asked, _still _drawing.

"Can't a man retire for the evening?"

"But it's not even sunset yet!"

"So? I want to save my energy for my night watch duty."

I glanced out the porthole to see a deep indigo as the color of the sea and a bit of orange and periwinkle among the many colors in the sky, but then my eyes landed back on my sketchbook as Liam plopped onto his bed, legs crossed and arms bent so his hands can be between his head and pillow.

I felt my eyes beginning to get heavy, causing my mind to nag me about getting some rest. But my hands disobeyed its orders until I felt one of my eyes closing.

_Why am I so damn tired?_

Well, I _did _have a long day, especially this afternoon with Father, Barbossa, and the beginning of my new adventure. I suppose I can sleep a little bit, even though it _is _a bit early...

_I awoke to movement underneath me. Either the _Pearl _was gaining speed, or I was on another ship. _

Why is there a bloody blanket above me?

_I pushed the blanket away, only to regret it as soon as my eyes were blinded by bright light. Then it occured to me: I'm aboard the _Dutchman_._

_I decided to have a word with Father about the whole Ambrosio situation as there was nothing else I could've done at the moment. As I stood up to make my way to the helm, I ran into something that caused me to crash to the wooden flooring. _

_"Take it easy there, Andrea."_

_Even though my eyes were still adjusting to the brightness of day, I didn't need to see to know who it was. _

_I was able to make out a hand reaching out for me to grab for assistance. I took it as Father helped me to my feet and knew for sure I was able to stand on my own. "Are you alright, love?"_

_I nodded my head as my hand made its way to my forehead, blocking the sun from my view._

_By now, my sight was as perfect as could be, no more light blinding my vision. "I have something for you," said Father taking my hand, "a surprise."_

_"A surprise?" I asked. "Is it a good or bad one? I love the good ones, but the bad one-"_

_"I can't tell you even that, or else it wouldn't be as much of a surprise, now would it?" he asked as he led me below decks to who-knows-where._

_The light from the deck was getting farther and farther away is our surroundings got darker and darker. Finally, I saw light again, just further ahead, seeping through the ceiling from the deck above. But it wasn't the light that caught my attention. _

_I squinted my eyes as Father lead me closer to the light not only because of the brightness my eyes were not accustomed to at the moment, but because of the something, or rather some_one, _that the light was illuminating on. _

_I squinted my eyes even further as we neared the certain someone. Said person turned out to be a girl around my age, her head facing down into her lap as she sat there on the steps that lead to the deck above. The young lady's head shot up when she heard a little snap, caused by my father stepping on something. I want to say it was a twig, but why would a twig be on a ship? Oh well..._

_"A-Andie?"_

_I looked up, away from Father, into those beautiful green eyes that I've always envied which belonged to my dear friend Sammie._

_"Andie, is it really you?"_

_I slowly nodded my head. I don't know how on Earth I was able to do that considering I believed I was in shock at Sammie's appearance aboard the vessel, moreso at the fact I'm seeing her right in front of me. _How is she here? How did she even get here? Is this too good to be true?

_I stated these thoughts, only to have my dear friend whom I was afraid I lost forever respond, "I had some help from the kind man behind you."_

_Confused, I turned around and saw the man Sammie was talking about behind me. But what did Father have to do with any of this?_

_I suppose Father could read my mind since he said, "When I had reached the docks in the Land of the Dead last night, I sent one of my sailors to go fetch your friend, Sammie. She was brought aboard my ship and we talked. After a while, we decided it best for her to stay here, or at least for now." He slowly released a smile towards me, which I returned._

_Beaming, I ran towards him, hugging the air out of his lungs. "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou. You have no idea how much this means to me!" I whispered onto his shoulder as I continued to hug him. I felt a tear trying to escape my right eye, but I would not allow it...or at least just not yet._

_Father gently pushed me away from him and had both of his hands on both of my shoulders as his brown eyes looked into my blue ones, telling me, "Go. You and Sammie need to catch up, I believe."_

_I nodded as I gave him one last hug in thanks. He seriously had no idea how much it meant to me to be able to see Sammie again. He really didn't._

_I released Father and watched him disppear into the brightness of the daylight from up above on deck, only then to turn around and face the friend, the _sister_, I was so afraid I had lost forever._

_The red-headed girl stood up, causing me to involuntarily run over to and crush her with my arms wrapped around her thin form. Perhaps I was embracing her harder than I had to Father earlier...but then again, it wasn't he who I had necessarily lost. It was my friend...my non-biological sister...Sammie._

_I smiled a bit as I neared my good friend, but I then lost it as I asked, "Why are you here?"_

_"Didn't that man over there already tell you this not but a minute ago?" questioned a perplexed Sammie._

_"No," I responded, "only how."_

_Sammie smiled a weak grin, perhaps glad for my wittiness that comes to me at times. "Well... it was obviously my time."_

_"No, it wasn't. It was before your time to d-"_

_"Don't say that, Andrea. You don't know if it _was _before my time to die or not. Apparently, though, it was, or else why would I have died?"_

_"I don't know, why would you have died?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. Sammie frowned and seemed to have cowered a bit. Maybe what I just remarked was a little too cold for both of our pleasures..._

_Sammie sighed and looked towards the ground. "Vevegensis," is what I heard her mouth mumble. I couldn't make out what she said, or at least wanted to say, so I asked her to repeat, only to have no better results._

_"I'm sorry, Sammie, but I still can't understand a word yo-"_

_With tears beginning to flow down her pale cheeks, she cried, "Vengeance! I died because of **vengeance**! Stupid childish acts committed by..._pirates_!"_

_I felt utterly confused as to what she said. I may have piracy in my blood, but I didn't feel offended or anything by her comparison of pirates to children. Although I do agree with that to a certain degree, I was to perplexed with what she meant by vengeance and piracy causing her to meet her fate. The closest I could come to was the fact pirates, or Barbossa to be more specific, killed her..._

_I was taken away from my thoughts as I heard the red-head sigh yet again. "I don't know the full story, but..."_

_"Tell me all that you know," I calmly encouraged her, sitting down beside her with my left hand calmly rubbing her back. She's been through too many troubles for a lifetime; she needs someone to talk to, to calm her down and tell her everything will be alright._

_Sammie wiped away a tear and snuffled a little before continuing, "Remember back in London? How you were completely fascinated by pirates? And how I didn't really pay all that much attention to it? Or, rather, dispised it so much?" I nodded as she went on, "Well, it was because of my personal experiences with pirates." _

What on Earth does she mean "personal experiences"? _I decided to let her continue with her story, "When I was about five years old, shortly before attending that godforsaken school, my father, Gerard Morgan, left Mother and me, as well as my other siblings. He j-just got up and left. Mum knows why he did, but would not tell either one of us, her children, the reasoning."_

Poor Sammie. Why hasn't she told this to me before?

_"A few years later during summer vacation, I went back home and there he was, sitting at the table drinking his rum. Even though I was still thoroughly mad at him for leaving us like that years before, I still ran towards him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow." At this, Sammie released a dry laugh. "I remember him setting me down a few days later, telling me something very important._

_"While he was gone, he had gone to the Caribbean, back to his hometown of Tortuga," she said, "only to find out it wasn't the same as before. He went to go visit his father, who told him due to his ailing health, my father needed to continue the family business."_

_"What was the business?" I felt guilty for interrupting, but I could not help asking._

_"Rum," replied Sammie, her emerald eyes looking straight into my pale blue ones. "The family business was making rum. My grandfather, Henry Morgan, came to the Caribbean from Wales. While in the Caribbean, he met my grandmother, Maggie MacGuffin. A few years later, my father cameinto existence. Some troubles happened, so then according to my father, both he, my grandmother, and my aunt moved back to Europe, only this time to Ireland. Rumors were heard by them that my grandfather, even though he was a privateer, someone who did...'legal' piracy, he went a little beyond the guidelines and became a...'pirate' at times. Mayn years later, my father met my mother and had a family. I was only a mere babe when my father decided to leave. He told me he thought it to be his duty to find his father and discover the truth behind Grandfather and his history. He did not want to believe the rumors about him converting to piracy, but was disappointed that his father actually had become a pirate but only for a short period of time before starting the whole rum business."_

_Sammie took a sigh and licked her lips. I supposed her lips to be dry from all that talking, so I reached for the bottle of (believe it or not) rum that was on one of the boxes. I handed it to her, and she surprisingly took it and took a sip, or rather a huge gulp of said liquor._

_"What?" she innocently asked as I cocked my head to the side, shocked to her actions. _Samantha Marie Morgan...**drinking**? _RUM?_

_"Oh, nothing," I replied, smiling all the while, trying to look as innocent as her. But that didn't work as easily as I had hoped, for she told me, "I'm dead, remember? I don't have to worry about drowning and killing myself with this vile drink." At that, when I thought she couldn't surprise me even more, she did what I once thought as the unthinkable; she took _another_ gulp of the alcoholic beverage._

_"Even though Father grew up in Ireland, he still considers Tortuga to be his hometown. I understand partially due to Tortuga being his place of birth, but... I guess that's my father's twisted logic for you."_

_Even though I was astounded by this bit of information, I knew I had to get back to the case in point. "Sammie, what does Ambrosio have to do with any of this? What did your father do to him?"_

_Sammie gave me a perplexed look. "Ambrosio?" she asked me. But before I could say anything else (again), my friend just _had _to say, "Why does that name sound so familiar...?" followed by her mumbling said evil pirate's name repeatedly, over and over again. All of a sudden, her face became solemn..._very _solemn._

_"What did my father do to _him_?" scoffed my best friend. "It's what that_ good-for-nothing son of a bitch_ did to my father!"_

_Before I could say anything, Sammie went on, "One day my father was at the business store whatchamacallit. In comes stupid Ambrosio, wanting his alcohol. My father apologized and told him to go back the next day due to it being after closing hours. Ambrosio refused and held my dear dad at gunpoint, readying him for his final breath and fate. Fortunately, Ambrosio didn't shoot for he only used the gun to frighten my father even more as Ambrosio threatened he would torture him for the rest of his life."_

_Sammie took another sip. I don't know how, but I'm starting to either get used to her drinking that vile beverage or I'm starting to get coaxed into her story even more..._

_"I'm still perplexed to this very day how that good-for-nothing pirate was able to torture my father's life since then. He doesn't even know where his whole family lives, or so I believe! And how did he even know I was on the seas or that I was getting my education in London? _HOW_?"_

_I didn't say anything in response. Actually, there was nothing _to _say. I just sat there gazing off into the distance even though Sammie was right there in front of me..._

_"So you died of revenge on a stupid action committed by some odd intoxicated pirate?" I asked, making sure I understood the whole situation. _

_"Or so I believe," answered Sammie, taking a nod, only to then drink a bit more rum._

_"Well that's just madness. Pure madness."_

_Silence pursued for a few moments as the information and reality _truly _took the time to soak into me. "So how's life been for you lately?"_

_"Fine as always," I answered before actually taking a moment to think about it. "Crazy, but fine."_

_"Who is that man I saw earlier?" she asked. "And why were you embracing him so...hard?"_

_"Who? The man in the dark coat and tealish grey bandana wrapped around his dark curls?" I asked, making sure she was referring to Father. When she nodded, I answered, "He's the captain. Did you not know that?"_

_"I know he's the captain, or else why would I have agreed to come aboard this ship?"_

_"Well, maybe he told you something else. Knowing you, you probably would not have agreed to come aboard without-"_

_"Newsflash, Andie! People can change whenever they feel like it, even after death!" _It seems Sammie doesn't change her attitude after death... or at least she made it worse than when she was living.

_"Sorry. Now may I finish?" I asked, letting my nerves not get the best of me_. Why is she starting to get on my nerves? She rarely ever did that...

_She nodded, in which I continued, "Perhaps he may have told you he's my father."_

_Sammie was slowly nodding her head when I suppose it hit her. She abruptly stopped nodding her head and froze, snapped her head at me, eyes wide in shock. "_He's_ your _**father**_?!" she exclaimed._

_I nodded my head while biting my lips, trying not to smile too wide. She jumped up and squeezed me real tight... but probably not as hard as I had hugged her earlier. _

_"I'm glad you finally found your Father," he said while hugging me. "I remember you talking about finding him one day back in London and how you were curious about him; what he looked like, his personality, his likes and dislikes..." She released me and added, "Andit's funny, considering that when I first saw him, I could've sworn it was you! but as I got closer, I realized it couldn't be due to him being a man and you a woman. But as he spoke to me, I couldn't help myself from wondering as to why he looked so familiar!"_

_After a slight pause, she concluded in a dazed state, "And now I know why..."_

_Then it came to me: Cat. Oh, dear! I almost forgot about her! How could I?_

_"Sammie, what's happened to Cat? Is she alright?" I asked, preparing myself for the worst. But why should I do that? If she died, I would've seen her by now...right?_

_Samantha's face fell at the question, but she knew she had to tell me about our dear friend's state. "Last I saw of her, she was in our cabin, and she was trying to get me out of the hands of the pirates who took me to shore, only to kill me there. Apparently they had mistaken Cat for me, perhaps because of me being a redhead and my father not. Not only that, but even Cat claimed she was Samantha Morgan, not the red-haired freckle-face girl next to her." We both laughed a dry laugh as we thought of Cat. I could imagine her doing something like that. She may have been the smallest and youngest of the three of us, but she sure did have the guts of a man at times..._

_But what happened next made me upset. _No! No, no, no! Not now!

_My view slowly but surely faded to white as I heard Sammie shout, "Andie? ANDIE! What's going on? What's happening to you? Are you okay? Andie!"_

_But I had no time to respond as I had come back to the _Pearl.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!"

_Aww...not now! Please not now! _I slowly opened one of my eyes to see my "rooster".

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Liam, how can you be so bright and cheery this time of morning?" I groggily asked my older brother, who seemed to be the youngest instead of me at this time.

"How can you be so grumpy and non-cheery this time of morning? You're usually the one up at the crack of dawn!"

"Well, I need my beauty sleep sometimes. That's why I'm so much more good-looking than you," I teased. Liam, being the dumb blonde he is, took a while to understand my smart remark before getting mad at me, but even madder at himself for not coming up with something to get back at me.

I suppose he tossed the issue aside and said, "I needed to talk to you last night, but I never got the chance to."

"Maybe you shouldn't have slept so early."

"Maybe I wanted to become beautiful."

"I thought you were a man!"

Liam gave me a confused look that could have sent me on the floor, laughing. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Men are handsome. _Women_ are beautiful."

"So? Same difference!"

"Besides, no matter how early or late you sleep, you can never catch up to having the same good looks as me!" I teased back. _Good job, Andie! Triple smart remarks already today and you haven't been up for even three minutes!_

"I'm sorry fer interrupting this beautiful moment of early sibling rivalry, but the captain wanted me te tell ye both we've arrived at our destination."

I looked at the door only to find Alex standing underneath of it, leaning against the wall. "And may I inquire as to what our destination is _exactly_?" I asked him, standing up and approaching him.

"Come on deck and ye'll find out, love," answered Alex with a wink. _Ah, how even that wink of his can make me melt! And that dashing smile of his!_

Liam stood up and began to head for the deck with me shortly behind him. But when I reached the deck, I was disappointed at what I saw. The rage inside me boiled my blood.

I snapped my head at Liam, who was already looking scared of me. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked in full fury.

"I was just about to get to that, but your smart-remarks and doofus here got in the way," he responded, nodding his head toward Alex in reference to calling him "doofus".

"So what do we do now?" I asked, my arms now crossed.

"Go ashore," Liam answered, leaving my side and getting into the longboat.

_No, no, no, no! Not now! _Just when I finally had the chance to go on an adventure, my life is ruined by the hard, brutal hit of reality: we had arrived at Shipwreck Cove. Home. And now I must head into the pirate city, up the hill to my home, into the cottage, and through the hallway that leads to _the _room. Mum's room. Mum.

* * *

**A/N:** Good news! I updated sooner than I thought I would! YAY!

So what's up with Andie? What is she going to do now? Don't worry since I have more to write. I don't know how long it's going to be until my next update, but I guarante one thing, mates: it won't be as long as this past one! ;) But I must admit: I may have said this many times, but this was truly one of the harder hapters to write. The next one after this may be hard to write as well, but I believe it won't be that hard for me to write this story after that. So that's good news. :)

I think I have one more chapter to write for at least this part of the story. I don't know whether to do a completely seperate sequel or just do a Part II... I know I'm going to do a little time jump and more than likely will write in 3rd person omniscient (it's needed for what I have planned so far in the sequel). / You're opinion on it would be muc appreciated. Here's the link to the poll I made, though: /polls/7269922/discovery-should-there-be-a-sequel-in-debate-right-now

Well, did you hate it? Love it? Let me know in your review! :D


	27. An Unexpected Departure

**AN:** I have some good news and bad news: I am updating sooner than I thought I would! yay! Bad news is... I'm writing because I don't know how I did on my Algebra exam, and I'm really REALLY nervous about it. I had to guess on the last 7 questions and several others. Therefore, due to my nervousness, I decided to write this chapter.

In case y'all didn't know: I changed Chapter 26 from the AN to the _real _chapter 26. So if you haven't already, read that first THEN this chapter! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Creeeeak! _

The aged wooden door allowed Liam and me to go inside the little home-y cottage. Jack decided to come along and see Mum as well since he hadn't seen her in ages.

"Mum?" I called out. No answer.

"Mum?" Liam called, in case Mum didn't hear him. "Mother, are you-"

"Shhh!"

We snapped our heads towards what frightened us. There standing before us was a plump woman with shoulder-length brown hair. I couldn't help myself but envy how straight her hair was...

"Your mother is asleep right now. This is the first time she's been able to sleep in a long time due to her coughing and illness."

"So I take it she's better?" I asked. Once again, curiosity got to me.

The woman shook her head. "Not necessarily. Dr. Armstrong claims that she is still quite ill and requires some much needed rest."

As she turned around to attend to the food cooking above the fire, Liam said, "Miss Brownley. _Please._ Can't we at least go and _see _her?"

Miss Brownley sighed. "I suppose so."

"After all, Lizzie _is _the whelp's and whelpette's mum," said Jack, who was behind us once again taking a gulp of rum, causing the plump Miss Brownley to give him a perplexed expression.

"_WHAT _did you just call Mrs. Rivers?" she exclaimed, her face reddening in rage of the disrespect Jack gave Mum. "And what are you even _doing _here?"

"I'm an old friend of Mrs. Tur-_Rivers_," answered Jack, playing along with the game that confused him. "I only thought it right te visit 'er while in town."

After a good look-over, Miss Brownley said, "Very well, then. You can go see the Misses..."

Just as Jack's foot was about to hit the ground to walk over to Mum's room, the plump maid added, "Only with one or both of her children."

Jack frowned at that. I don't know why, though; perhaps he wanted to tell her something in private?

Smiling in a boastful manner, Liam lead the way past Jack and me into Mum's room, with Jack trailing right behind me...

Liam slowly opened the door which lead to Mum's room. In front of us lay a grand bed which lay a frail petite woman whose body was mainly covered by the blankets. We saw enough, and at least we saw her. Liam, Jack, and I decided to leave her room for the time being.

As we turned around, we heard some shifting and movement from the bed. We turned around, but noticed basically no change. The three of us decided to go ahead and pursue leaving the room.

"L-Liiiamm...? An-ndreeea...?"

Liam and I both shot our heads back at the bed in which our mother lied in. Liam rushed to her side as I walked closer to her, but not as close as Liam had. _What a Mama's boy..._

"Yes, Mother," whispered Liam as he held Mum's limp hand, "it is me, Liam. And Andie, too."

Mum looked at me. I don't know quite how to describe the expression, though. It was perhaps a mixture of thanks for bringing Liam back, but one of... _hatred_? No, that doesn't make any sense. Why would a mother hate her own daughter?

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of the subject.

"Yes, except for the fact you left me," Mum replied a little too cold for my liking.

But my fear for her suddenly morphed into pure rage. "You're the one who sent me out there in the first place!" I burst, my right hand out to the side. "_You_ told me to leave you and look for _Doofus McSelfish _over here! So why are you mad at _me _when, really, you should be mad at _him_!"

_Take it easy, Andie. Remember that she_ is_ sick with consmption!_

Mother looked hurt at that remark I made. As cruel as it may sound, I don't care if I hurt her! She's the one who keeps on hurting me over and over again! So why should I feel any sympathy for her?

_Because, Andie, she's your _mother_. She gave birth to you, gave you _life_. _

As I thought it over, I began to realize that half of me did not feel sympathy for the woman I call my mother, but half of me did feel sympathetic towards her.

I sighed as she began to cough some more. _Perhaps it will do us both some good if I left the room for now._

I got up from her bed and ran out through the wooden door, out of the room. I could hear Mum trying to call my name, but I knew it would do us no good if I obeyed her commands and went back into her room.

I went to the window towards the front of the house and threw myself onto the blue comfortable chair. I sat there in a fetal position as I looked through the window, the sea shimmering and glistening in the sunlight. The aquamarine of the water was a beautiful sight to behold, plus the blue of the sky was of a blue I had never seen before.

Then I noticed something: it's a bit quiet. Sure, Miss Brownley is doing her own clatter in the kitchen, but...

_Aha! _I realized it was Jack who was missing. _But why would he be missing if he wanted to see Mum so badly? Even after all I did, warning him about her condition..._

"Miss Brownley?"

"Please, call me 'Vicky'," she corrected me.

"_Vicky_," I said. "Vicky, please tell me something: do you know what happened to that..._"strange"_ man that was here earlier? He wanted to see Mum."

"He left," Vicky answered as she test-tasted the potato soup she was making for Mum. _WHAT?!_

"What do you _mean _he _left_?" I asked.

"Oh, he said that he had to go," she simply stated. "I didn't do anything to stop him. I mean, why should he even stay here? He needs to be on the seas, where every pirate _should _be!"

_Oh, if only she knew what I knew about pirates and Mum's past...well, _partially._ I only know that she was associated with pirates, that's all. _

I looked back out the window as I knew it'd be pointless and stupid to try and find Jack. But as I gazed toward the horizon, I noticed a black dot down below.

I then realized it was no dot, but a _ship_; the _Black Pearl_.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I apologize so much for this chapter being so short, but I wanted to save some stuff for the next chapter. Besides, I knew I needed to update, so I just left it here.

Also, I haven't really been in the mood to write lately, plus my life's been a bit crazy and this chapter was a little hard for me to write with so many things going on.

One of those reasons is because of my dear friend of 10, 11 years, Emelie, has moved to Sweden not even two hours ago. In case you didn't know or have forgotten, Emelie is the one who helped me get over my Writer's Block and start this story, so I felt it right to at _least _update today in her honor (and not to make you guys any more upset! ;) )

The next chapter will explain Jack's reasoning for leaving. I don't think I'll have Andie in the next chapter for certain reasons, but she'll be back right after that (I believe in the sequel). Speaking of which, you can check out my profile right now and read teh summary for said sequel, as I am going to start it sometime in the near future! :D But the summary I have now is what I have planned to happen so far in the story. It may change since I haven't started writing it yet, but I think that's pretty much a good summary for it. ;)

SO, with that said, PLEASE review! They've made my day!

Take care in all you do,

grecianxpiratex07

PS Check out my Father's Day oneshot, _Will's First REAL Father's Day_! There's one part that's a little iffy, but I plan on (hopefully) being able to fix that _real _soon! :D


	28. Past, Present, Future

**A/N**

No Andie until the end of the chapter. Sorry mates, but I felt like it was needed. :( BUT at least it's better than what I originally planned (no Andie at all). ;) And thanks for all of your lovely reviews! I don't say it enough, but I _truly **am**_thankful for all of them and your kind words and occasionally criticism. I really am. And don't be fooled by the end of this chapter being a kinda crappy one, because don't forget it's not the TRUE ending (THATone will be a really good ending for the sequel, which will tie all of this up in a big beautiful bow). ;)

And now, for the final chapter of _Discovery:_

* * *

"How is she?" asked a worried bearded man to his captain.

"Worse than I thought, Master Gibbs," answered Captain Jack, "worse than I thought."

"May prayers be with her," stated a saddened Master Gibbs. They had just left Shipwreck Cove and now headed toward Tortuga before the long journey and search that lies ahead of them. After a few moments of silence, or _near _silence, a loud crash accompanied by a ship bursting out of the sea occurred as said ship approached by the _Pearl_'s starboard side.

Both Jack and Gibbs gulped as the latter asked, "'N what are ye going te tell Cap'n Will of this?"

"Tell me what?"

Wide-eyed, both Gibbs and Jack turned around, the latter reluctantly so.

"Ahh, William, " stated Jack, acknowledging his long-time friend's presence aboard his vessel. He flashed a grin that revealed his golden tooth as he added, "What a pleasant surprise!

But Will didn't smile back, for he knew Jack was not only faking his happiness, but also contained some not-so-good news...

"What is it, Jack?" asked a quite unhappy Will, arms crossed across his chest.

"What do ye mean?" Jack inquired back, hoping his smile wouldn't arouse any suspicion. "Yer the one who came to me and boarded _my _ship."

Will lost his solemn state as his arms fell to his sides and his back hunched over, making Will not only seem depressed, but helpless. "I don't know what to do, Jack..."

Jack pulled out the bottle of rum that's always located on his person and took a gulp. That always seemed to help calm his nerves.

Will straightened up a bit before asking his pirate friend, "What were you going to tell me, though, Jack? When Gibbs-"

"Oh, nothing, William," Jack interrupted a bit to quick for his liking, trying to avoid the subject of Elizabeth.

However, Will didn't fall for it. He knew his pirate friend was up to something...

"Jack..."

Said pirate captain's eyes widened as the bottle detached itself from his now moist lips. "If I can be so benevolent and hopefully ease said worries from yer conscience, is it alright if I let you know of yer dolly belle's condition?" At that, he let the rum have access to his tongue and throat as Will thought about what he just said.

"Hold on, Jack," stated a confused Will. "What do you mean? Have you seen Elizabeth?"

"If I haven't, would I have offered to inform you on her condition?"

"Well-"

"Would I?"

"Mmmmm...no," reluctantly answered the captain of the _Dutchman._

"Well, mate, there ya have it," replied Jack as he gulped down some more of the vile alcoholic beverage.

"But...how? When?"

"Let me just tell ya she's alright, mate."

"But Jack, she's my _wife. _I have a right- a _need_- to know of her condition. Even though you just told me now about her, I still need to know when and/or how you saw her."

Jack didn't want to go into any further details on that matter, so he decided to turn yet once again, to the comfort his rum had to provide. However, the sweet alcohol had very little to provide dear ol' Jack with now since he hadn't realized he had just finished the bottle just a moment before. Not even a single drop of rum was available in the bottle to provide Jack with even just the tinsiest of the tiniest of comforts.

Jack looked to the wooden floor in defeat and sighed, "Ye know how ye wanted me te take Whelpette and Whel-" He caught Will's deathly glare and corrected himself- "I mean, dear _Andie_ and_ Liam_to their lil home? Well, I decided to do an ever-so-noble act as to guarantee their safety by risking me own by actually walking and following them te their home." Captain Sparrow added a little smile after his little explanation in hopes of easing any trace of fury from his friend.

However, much to Jack's surprise and relief, Will was only nodding his head as he listened, not mad or anything for the matter at the moment. But it wasn't to remain that way for long.

Will stared hard and cold into Jack's honey eyes. "So that's how you saw her?" asked Will, his brows now furrowed. "You stalked my-"

"_Stalked _isn't quite the word to use. I would say they more, like, _guided _me instead. Wouldn't you say? _Stalking _would be if I followed them without their consent."

"So they knew you were behind them the whole time?"

"Aye, mate."

Jack let Will think on this for some time before adding, "And might I say your dolly belle hasn't really changed that much since last I saw her..."

"What do you mean?"

Jack sighed. After a pause, Will asked, "Would you care to deepen your statement?"

Jack looked around nervously before once again sighing and stating, "Alright, mate. She's not doing well. She's sick with-"

"Consumption. Aye, I already knew that," Will interrupted, smirking at Jack's facial expression which belonged to that of shock.

"How'd ye-?"

"Andie told me a while back. That's the only reason why she was on the seas to begin with."

"I thought she was out here to look for yer whelp of a son."

"Yes, but that's because of Elizabeth's illness," replied Will, his arms crossed across his broad chest.

"Aye, that makes sense," Jack stated seeming thoughtful, "and she's not doing too well, either. I couldn't bear te see her like that anymore, so I left. Her laying there in that big, soft bed of her's, weak and frail..." Jack's eyes looked towards the ground in sadness and sympathy for Will and Elizabeth both.

Will took a deep breath and sighed. As much as he didn't want to, he felt a tear escape his eye and slide down his right cheek, shortly followed by another silent tear down his left cheek.

"Mate, I would normally look down upon ye if ye cried," said Jack, not making Will's mood any better, "but in this case, I understand if ye cry. I probably would, too." As if on cue, Jack's eyes began to fog his sight with tears. This confused Will a bit; he knew Jack liked Elizabeth a lot, but he didn't know it was so strong that it would drive him to tears. This didn't sadden Will even more, but rather caused him to be a bit furious at the rum-soaked pirate captain.

"I understand that Elizabeth is having a toll on most, if not all, of us," said Will. "But-"

"It's not her I'm shedding tears for, mate," interrupted Jack, who had now joined Will in silently crying. "Er, not really. Maybe a tear or two were for her, but..."

Will became even more perplexed than before as his pirate friend's voice faded. _What on earth does Jack mean? _

Captain Sparrow cleared his throat as the tears stopped falling from his eyes. "Right after that horrendous, violent maelstrom battle where Lord _Bucket _was vanished from this earth, I set sail fer the Fountain of Youth, but stopped in Tortuga to visit an old friend of mine before embarking on said voyage."

Jack grabbed another bottle of his favorite liquid and took a rather large gulp, perhaps larger than all the others.

" 'er name was Anamaria Clements. Beautiful woman...strong, kind... held quite the temper, but everything else about her made up fer it. I believe you two have met before, a long, _long _time ago," Jack said as the bottle of rum touched his lips and enterd his body once more.

"Anamaria?" inquired Will, making sure he wasn't mistaken.

"Yep," Jack answered as he set down the rum, "the very same exact one."

After yet another gulp of the vile drink, Jack continued, "I visited 'er back at Tortuga, only te find out she was a few months into 'er first pregnancy. I was gonna leave, but knowing Ana..." Jack left it at that for Will to fully understand, as well as a bit more of a dramatic effect on the situation. "So, I stayed; reluctantly at first, but as time passed, I seemed to be quite glad I stayed until the birth of our daughter. Then, when lil Nicole was about a year or two old, I left onto me already delayed journey te the Fountain."

Will nodded as the tears disappeared and continued to listen to Jack tell his story.

"Said quest took longer than me original calculations told me. Hurricanes came 'n left... scurvy crawled its way into me crew... a few crewmen died..." Jack paused a bit in order to allow more of his favorite alcohol into his body. "The storms caused us te get off-course numerous times. Even_ I_ can't count or even estimate how many times we got lost out there. And then don't get me started about the Fountain..."

Will looked at Jack with his now widened chocolate-brown eyes. Before Captain Turner could ask for any clarification, Jack seemed to have read Will's mind and slightly slurred, "The Fountain of Youth is in Florida, aye?"

"Aye," answered Will, wondering where his slightly drunken friend was going with this.

"'N Florida's Spanish territory, now ain' it?"

"Yes, it is," Will replied, still rather confused about where Jack was headed.

"Well, knowing the Spanish, mate," continued Jack, "they prize and protect their values and whatever is dear te them quite dearly. They won't allow even their closest mates see their prized possessions...er, well, _most _of the time. They're quite protective, if not a little _overly_ protective.

"And due to that nature of theirs, there are guards at the Fountain of Youth in dear ol' Florida. But they're no regular stupid guards that fall asleep on the job. _These _guards are _giants_. They have massive swords that are longer than twice the size of ours. The have muscles bigger than our own, and they're able te crush even the most strongest of men."

"Jack, I don't believe in fairy tales," Will stated a bit annoyingly, tired of Jack's exaggerated description of the Spanish guards.

"Mmmm..." thought Jack, "I _may _have exaggerated just a _little_."

"_Just _a little?" Will questioned, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Alright," reluctantly confessed Jack, "I exaggerated a lot."

Will nodded in satisfaction that he was able to get Jack to confess he was wrong.

"But!" exclaimed Jack, "I wasn't exaggerating about the fact that they are bigger than us."

"Sure," responded Will, unconvinced as he rolled his eyes. "So is that why you weren't able to access the Fountain in the first place? Did these men scare poor ol' Captain Jack Sparrow away to his dead mummy?"

"No!" answered Jack, not liking his friend's teasing one bit. "Tis not that at all, mate. Don't ye know who I am?"

"Jack?" Will jokingly answered.

Jack frowned. "I'm the fearless, irresistible, and _soon-_to-be-immortal _Captain _Jack Sparrow, _savvy_?"

Will sighed and rolled his eyes as he let his hand calmly fall to the table that was beside him. "So, if it weren't the guards that stopped you from gaining access to be immortal and young forever, than what was?"

Jack gulped and nervously looked around the room, anywhere away from Will. "I'll save _that _fer a later time, mate."

"But, Jack-"

"No 'but's!" Jack exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Will, as if scolding him from speaking and trying to prevent him from speaking anymore.

Will sighed again. "I better get back to my duties. I don't want to end up as some monstrous creature with an octopus for a face!"

The two pirate captains who called each other friends laughed a hearty chuckle and bid their farewells to one another.

"Hopefully it won't be _too_ long before I can see ya again, mate."

"Same here," replied Will with a smile. "Just don't get hurt or die, because I don't-"

"Trust me, mate. I won't die, savvy?"

Will smiled at his friend's determination and disintegrated through one of the wooden walls of the cabin, once again stupefying Captain Jack.

* * *

**Andie's POV**

I returned home after going to the docks for a little while to calm down. As I walked into the home, I bumped into someone, probably Vicky.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized before I could really take the chance to see who it really was I ran into.

"Don't be."

_What?! Surely that can't be-_

I turned around to see my "victim" and noticed it was not Vicky, nor Liam, and not even Jack (alright. I know he left, but maybe his crew lead him into mutiny once again and left right before he reached the docks).

But I know that didn't happen because it was _Mum _standing before me!

"_Mum_?" I asked, unsure if I was imagining things or not. She looked frail enough to be her, but I don't know...

"Yes, it's me. Your mother," she responded, sounding a bit annoyed and angry with me. _But considering what I said earlier and how I treated her, who could blame her?_

I shook that from my thoughts and asked Mother, "How...? When...? _WHY _are you out of bed? You're-"

"Pay no mind to my condition and listen to me." _Someone's not in a good mood..._

"Where is your brother?"

"He went out to get some things. He should be back any minute now."

"When he gets back, tell him to pack his belongings. Not too many things, now, but whatever he truly needs and to make sure his bag is light."

_What is she talking about?!_

"Mum, what do you-"

"Andie, I need you to go do the same."

"But-"

"Andrea, _listen _to me! _Trust _me!" Her hands firmly gripped my upper arms and slightly shook me as her brown eyes pleaded into my light blue ones. _Something's going on...and it's not good. Not good at all... _"Sweetheart, I know we've had a little rough relationship since you came back" -_a LITTLE?- "_but you really, _truly _need to trust me on this matter." She then turned around and rushed back into her room.

I gulped nervously at what was going on. "Mum?" I asked, unsure whether it was a good thing to talk to her right now. "What's going on? Where are we going?"

Mum turned around and faced me, her facial expression that of sympathy and sadness. _But why would she feel sympathy towards me?_

"Andrea, go to your room and pack your belongings. We're going to Singapore."

* * *

**A/N **

Alrighty! _Discovery_ is now complete, and now onto the sequel, _Destiny_!

I didn't want to update sooner because I was still having the trailer for the sequel in the works, and I thought it'd be best if I finished that first, THEN update. Well, it's now complete, and the link can be found on my homepage in the summary for _Destiny. _;) Oh, and believe me: _Destiny'_s going to be BIGGER and **BETTER**. :D

I enjoyed writing this story, especially knowing it's the first one of my own for me to complete! LOL.

Well, here's some stats:

**28** chapters

**107** reviews (and still counting, as there will more than likely be more after this chapter)

around **62477**words (maybe a bit more. lol)

**4163** hits

**11 **favs

**11 **alerts

Well, that's pretty much it! Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed and read this story! Since so many of you liked it, I decided to do a little "Awards" ceremony for y'all. ;) :

**JainaZekk621**, **The Wing Alchemist, Guin Parris**- most enthusiastic towards the story

**orlandoluver2, Emilemur, Bill Weasley33 **- helping me out in my tight spots

**Space-Case-Writer13 **- being there for most of the story and from the very beginning

**And anyone I didn't put above:** for reviewing. That may not seem like a lot, but it truly helped me with my story! It helped encourage me to continue writing this, not to let it go anywhere, and to make sure I at least finish this, my first story to _**EVER**_ complete! You will never know how thankful I truly am for all of your support! Only God knows how much I love y'all! Every single one of you! And I'm _serious_!

Last but not least: **SPECIAL THANKS TO EMILEMUR **(Emelie) for without her, this story may not have happened. I miss you, Ems, as do all of us back here in Texas!

Take Care and God bless you all,

Your beloved author,

**grecianxpiratex07**


End file.
